Inbetween (Insightful-Trilogy)
by Light-wolf Hunter
Summary: Ghost Hunt continues: The cases keep getting darker. Husband and a Wife, that will prove to the supernatural and the real world that they are meant to be together, with or without memories, and that they can withstand anything that life throws at them. A story of how Love is powerful enough to overcome anything. But consequences do come with a price, continuation of Insightful.
1. Case One: Mist

Sadly I do **NOT** own Ghost Hunt

Welcome to: In-Between:

(Insightful Trigoly)

Mai lost half of her memories as well as her soul. Naru a man on a mission, to retreat Mai memories as well as her love. One broken soul, one on a mission. After Two months of the events, Naru returns to SPR, gathering cases after cases, trying to find the In-Between. Nobody said love is easy, nobody said that being with Mai was going to be easy. Naru will do everything in his power to return her memories and her soul in a time limit. Can he regain his wife back? And make her fall for him again? But the question is? How? If he doesn't know how she even fell for him in the first place.

Mai, lives two months without no memories of Insightful or nothing for the past year. All she knows that she's in constant fear. She became isolated, even if she continues to work for her cold heart Boss Shibuya. The consequences of her losing her memories and soul are big. Dying slowly, having some memory lapses and many other things that causes her to act not her, one thing is for sure. That her love for Naru hasn't left her heart, even if she doesn't remember it.

As a new threat comes to threaten Mai. Stalking her all the time.. Who is this threat? That claim that it comes from In-Between? Can Naru and Mai over come everything to be with each other? Can Naru help Mai to believe in herself? Sometimes you have to be In-Between of everything to get what you want...

Usual Pairs..

Friendship, Romance, Horror, and Supernatural.

Case One: Mist

Chapter One: A Simple Heart Beat

**Mai POV**

**Two Months Later: September 10,**

"I'm late," I groaned, as I hurry my steps, glancing at my wrist watch.

"Two minutes, dang, why of all days, I have to choose today to be late?" I scolded myself, as I cross the street, after the light turned red. Tightening my book-bag strap, I made a huge jump to touch the walkway, and then I ran towards the steps of my job.

Reaching the door, I slammed the door open, and entered. I glanced at my wristwatch and smile.

"Ha.. I made it time, Naru will not have no excuse to..." I was cut off, as I heard a clear of the throat. My heart stopped beating, as I froze in place.

'Oh no, here it comes, and I haven't seen him for a whole blasted year.' I thought darkly as I turned myself robotic.

"You're late Mai," his voice echoed the lobby of the office. I gulped, turning completely, as I watch Naru and Lin sitting on the couch, cross arms, and just looking at me. I felt a sweat drop.

"How am I late? I made it in time," I argued, feeling rage fill me. Naru arched s brow up, as he turns his gaze towards the wall clock that locate above my own table.

I follow suit, and arch a brow, as the clock clicked nine instead of eight.. My eyes widen.

"Oh no.." I gasped out, as I glanced at my wrist watch.

"I forgot to reset the clock, this thing keeps dying on me." I whispered to myself. Ever since two months ago, I kept forgetting things. Small things. But now, as the months went by, my memory keeps getting worse. Doctor can't find nothing wrong with my head. And the worse thing is that.. I feel as though something is missing. I feel empty. As though something is missing within me, and something else. I feel as though I am missing something that should be with me? I have no idea what..

"I'm sorry," I bowed down, straighten up, Naru was already standing with some papers on hand.

"Bring me tea, I will deduct it from your pay, and call the others to come, the new case is something to be discussed personally," he orders colder than the normal.

"Yes sir, dang Naru, your first day back and already sounding like a robot. You haven't changed at all." I snapped at him. Naru gave me a long bleak look, as he turns around, giving Lin one last look.

"I want everything done within an hour," he snaps, as he stuff his hands inside of his pockets, and walks towards his dark hole office.

"What happen? Naru is in a darker mood than the normal," I asked Lin, as I moved towards the sofa. Lin glanced up, arching a brow, before speaking.

"I haven't even noticed the difference," he stood, as I felt a sweat drop.

"Nice Lin," I murmured under my breath. Heading towards the kitchen, as I made it half way down, a sudden piercing pain hits me.

I leaned against the wall, grasping my head,

"Eii, Not again," I whispered, hissing in pain, counting to ten. As I reach ten, the pain leaves me, as I felt the sweat rolling down my skin.

"Damn, it's getting worse these headaches," I spoke to myself, feeling lightheaded. I shook off, and stood up straight.

"Must act as nothing is happening. I must not let them know.. It's my business not theirs." I told myself once again.

Ever since I awoke in the hospital, the gang told me that I was in an accident, that cause me to lose my memories. So I don't recollect nothing. Since that accident, which everyone is hiding from me, I have been having constant headaches. Chronic actually. But what really change in me was the fact that I am living in constant fear. Fear of everything. I can't even stand being alone in my own apartment, I lock myself in my room with a flashlight on. I don't even sleep properly. I keep having nightmares. This shadow person that appears, saying that it wants me.. Or something. I am alone most of the time. I isolate myself from everyone. I can't stand to have someone worry about me. I have been alone all my life, and it will remain like that. I don't want anyone by my side after all, I'm messed up, who wants to love a woman that can't' even remember to reset her clock? Or what she did a week before?

Ooo

"Here," I lowered my voice, as I placed Naru tea on top of his desk, as he is typing on his laptop.

"Well?" I asked, waiting for the thank you. I want to hear it once. I never even heard it before. I wish he could say it. I wish...

"Have you contacted the others?" he asks, as he takes his tea and took a sip, closing his blue eyes. Something that will always intrigue me about Naru. His eyes. So blue, so deep, yet so cold. I always wonder if he will change, just a little. I notice that his eyes seem so empty, no life beyond cold, when I first met him. Then again, he changed a little, a bit older than the normal. And he has a little more color. As well he became more handsome. Whom ever he falls for is a lucky woman. Naru may be cold, but he's nice.

I bit my lower lip.

'Are you as lonely as I am?' I thought, feeling my heart ache a little. I rubbed my arms up and down, dying to have someone to hug me.

'When was the last time anyone hugged me? Not even Ayako hugged me nor Bou-san. Even though I don't want anyone around me, doesn't mean that I want a hug, or a simple pat on my back' I felt hot tears prickling behind my eyes.

"Mai?" Naru snaps me out of my dark thoughts, as I glance up at him. He was just staring at me, with his cold blue eyes, watching me. I shivered from it, as I shook my head, clearing my throat.

"Yeah, I did. Sorry, I zoned out. They will be here in an hour, sorry Naru," I tell him rubbing my head, as he remained quiet and continue to type. Just like old times.

"Naru," I spoke, as I place my hands behind my back. Naru stops his typing and glance up at me.

"Yes?" he asks.

"May I ask, where's the new case?" I asked him. Naru leans back in his chair, arching a brow up.

"May I ask why do you want to know?" He asks me adverting my question. I bit my lower lip, not noticing that Naru eyes landed on my lips. Then shook his head slightly and revolted his eyes back on my own.

"Oh just curious.. Maybe I dream about it tonight or something. Gene came to me last night. Gene is very kind, he has been with me since I awoke from my small coma. He told me that you missed me a lot. But I doubt Naru will miss me," I told him, as he moves forwards, wrapping his hands together.

"Is that so? So what did he tell you?" He asks. Not noticing a pass pain cross his eyes.

"He told me to not forget your birthday this time. What did he mean by that? He told me to tell you that you will understand what you will know what he meant. Last time I remembered. The last year before you left, we did celebrated your birthday." I told him. Naru eyes narrow, as his blue eyes turned colder.

"Tell him I understand. And that; just shut his mouth." he snaps, causing me to blink at him.

"Well that was rude Naru. He's your older brother, you have to respect him. I hate it when two sibling fight," I hissed out, as Naru mouth became a thin line.

"You never change Mai. Just like in the Phantom case," He whispered, causing me to arch my head to the side.

"Phantom case?" I asked him,

"Let's just say your mind isn't capable to understand what I mean. Not just yet, Get everything ready, and bring tea after they arrive. The case in hand isn't as let say.. An inside job, but an outside," he tells me, as I felt a vein pop out.

"You haven't changed at all you jerk.. You think I can't comprehend? Just teach me and you will see that I can reach your level. And I'm learning English, Ha. I bet you didn't know that." I stood proudly, crossing my arms, as Naru slowly blinks at me.

"That is good that you are expanding your brain. Now expand your brain in work," he snaps, as I felt my blood boiled even more.

"Jerk, Tea addicted jerk. Even if I don't remember a whole year, I bet that whole year was a peaceful one without you." I snapped at him, as his blue eyes narrow. And I swear I saw something cross his eyes. Hurt?

Then my heart pained. I touched my chest rubbing it.

'Did I say something wrong? Why do I feel hurt? Why do I feel as though I shouldn't have said those words? I'm sorry Naru, I didn't mean it like that,' I thought, biting my lips.

"Then now that you relief your anger, go back to work," he snaps, as he returns back to his work. I signed, running my fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry." I said, as I turned around and left his office, I did not notice that Naru kept his eyes on me, giving me a long sad longing look.

"This is going to be more complicated than I thought, I can't believe you aren't the same Mai. I'm sorry." he whispers.

Ooo

"Mai," I heard the door ring, as Ayako voice echoed strongly in the lobby after an hour. I glanced up from my computer, and smiled.

"Hey guys," I spoke, as I stood and bowed down.

"So the big bad wolf came. So Mai.. How do you feel about that?" Ayako asks, as Bou-san hanged his jacket up. I blinked at her sudden words.

"Feel about that? Well, I can say a day at work won't be dull anymore," I tell her, Ayako eyes scan me but then shook her head.

"Right." she whispers, as I notice Bou-san giving me a sad look. Weird.

"Where's Yasu and Masako?" I asked, going around my table, looking out the door.

"They should be here in a few, I saw Masako car being parked." Bou-san tells me, as we head towards the couch. As they sat down, I moved towards Naru door. Knocking it softly, I cleared my throat.

"Naru, the Ayako and Bou-san is here," I said in a low voice, as I glanced down at the floor, leaning my head against the door, an odd feeling seeped into my heart. Longing? Not sure, but for a reason, I felt as though I should have done something.

I didn't even notice that the door opens, I didn't notice, that my cheeks lands on a soft warm yet firm chest. I closed my eyes, and let my body bathe in it. It felt familiar to me. For that brief moment in two months. I didn't feel alone. I felt... I felt. L...

"Mai?" I heard a deep male voice interrupting my thoughts. I blinked, and blinked. Then it dawns on me.

"Eii, Naru." I jumped away from him, as my cheeks reddens from embarrassment.

"I didn't.." I started, but Naru just blinks at me.

"If you wanted to lean on me, you just had to ask," he tells me, as my eyes widen.

"Pervert," I spat, as he arched a brow up.

"I am not the one leaning my own chest was I?" He states, as he arches a brow up. My cheeks get redder and redder.

"Ah, Naru stop being a narcissist. Not everything is about you." Oh how lame that sounded. I even groaned on my own stupidity.

"Who said I am?" was all he said.

"No point in arguing with you, I'll get the tea ready, Ayako and Bou-san is waiting for you," I pointed out. Naru shakes his head, as he turns to go and join the gang.

Going back to the kitchenette, I started to fiddle around the kitchen.

Upon returning back, after five minutes, Masako and Yasu already sitting and chatting among themselves. I stood on the side, watching them. For some odd reason. I fell out of place.

'I wish I could remember what happen.. Why I lost most of my memories? Wonder if Naru is willing to help me? He does do supernatural things. If the doctor couldn't find anything wrong with me? Naru can help..' then I added on my thought.

'And maybe he'll charge me or deducted it from my pay. Handsome he is, but money hunger.' I felt a vein popped out at the thought.

'It doesn't hurt right? I'll do anything to find the problem and fix it. I can't' sleep well at night. The stupid shadow person that keeps visiting me.'

I shivered at it, as I took in a big breath, noticing that my hands are shaking.

"Why do I fear? What do I fear?" I whispered, trying to control my hands.

Taking another breath, I plaster a smile and walk in. Ayako and Masako stopped talking and glanced up at me.

I bend down, placing the plate down, as everyone reaches out to take their portion of tea.

"Thanks Mai," they all said at the same time. (Minus Naru of course.)

Lin door is heard as he closed it. He enters the lobby and sits next to Naru.

"Ah, now that Mai has returned and Lin is here. What is the trouble to have us here?" Yasu asks, as he adjusted his glasses.

"Our next case," Naru explains, as he leans forward and places some papers on the table. We all gather and glanced down at it.

"A Prison?" Ayako asks after she read the title. She lifted her head up to stare at Naru. Naru shakes his head.

"Not the prison but what's around the prison, its located in Okinawa, the place is not heard here in Tokyo, but great detail of a small village." he tells us. I arched a brow confused by his words.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Naru eyes landed on me, as I shifted a bit uncomfortable by his sudden move.

"Well, the rate of a prison being Haunted is great, especially this one, the village there is being tormented by it, so they came to me so we can get rid of this spirit." He points out.

I gulped, as I glanced back at the papers.

"Alright, but what did you mean what is around the prison? Shouldn't it be inside?" Yasu asks, as he glances up.

"A mist... A mist will cover the whole prison and whom ever gets caught in this mysterious mist will disappear and found dead the next day. Rumors have it, that there's a ghost that kills off the people." Naru explains.

"Oh, we haven't had a good case, ever since the Shadow case," Bou-san speaks up. I frowned, tilting my head.

"Shadow case? I don't' remember any shadow case? Wait," as Naru earlier words echo my mind.

'Just like in the Phantom case,' I thought of Naru words.

"Wait, is these are the cases that we took, but I lost my memories of? From that tragic accident?" I asked looking around.

Naru softly laid down his cup on top of the table, and stares at me coolly, as everyone cleared their throats and scratch their heads.

"Yes Mai. Before you lost your memories, even though I wasn't here, I sent you guys to do some investigations in some cases. The Shadow case was your last case. So I am going to ask. Are you sure you want to return to ghost Hunting? You may continue here doing documents and such. I have no problem with that." Naru explains, as I frowned, scratching my head.

"I haven't' been in the field for two months Naru. I already caught up in my school work. The holidays are around the corner. And I need to distract my mind a little. So yes. I am sure to continue my work. After all, God gave me a power, and I attend to use them. Even if I don't go. I will have dreams about it. So I can't do anything about it. I am a big girl. I am eighteen and not sixteen any longer. So I can handle a few cases." I told him, feeling a bit prouder of myself.

For a brief second, I think. Was it my wishful thinking or I having no idea what. I swear I saw Naru smirking at me. My eyes widen, as I felt my heart skip a beat. That's new..

I grasp my chest, feeling my chest rise.

'Odd. Even when he smirked at me two years ago.. My heart didn't jump. Why did it now?' I thought, as I bit my lower lip, feeling my cheeks warm up.

"Then. Now that is settled. I am so glad that Mai is back. Then since it's getting colder and colder each night, everyone dresses up warmly bring jackets." Ayako states, as Naru stood.

"There's one thing though." Naru spoke, as he glanced down at the papers.

"What?" we all said at the same.

"This case is unique.. You see, where we are going. Let just say that females aren't treated as an equal." I blinked at him.

"Why? Do they know this is the 21century?" Masako spoke this time. Naru shakes his head.

"I know that, but this village lives in their own traditions.. They live old fashion. So every female will be paired up with one of the males." he explains.

"I get Ayako," Bou-san spoke, as I watch Ayako cheeks redden.

"Alright. I'll pare up with Ms. Hara, and Yasu will be with Mai," he tells us, as he turns around to leave.

I felt my heart ache at his words, as I watch Masako cover her mouth, as a blush appears on her cheeks.

Right, I forgot that she likes him..

'Then why it hurts? Why does my heart hurts?' I asked, as Naru opens his office.

"Then everything that is settled, be here at seven sharp. We leave tomorrow morning." and with that Naru shuts the door as soon as he steps inside.

I stood, gathering the now empty cups and bowed down.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I told them. Everyone remained quiet, but shook their heads.

"Then have a nice day," Ayako patted my back, as soon she stood. Bou-san gave me a soft hug, as Masako bowed.

Yasu tussle my hair.

"See you tomorrow partner, Too bad John can't be here," he whispered, as they all leave. I stared blankly at them, I grasp the plate, as I felt myself shake once again.

"I hope this case is good." I thought as I headed towards the kitchen.

Ooo

_I saw is a light as I stood in front of a huge brown castle looking thing that outstretches with picket fences surrounding it, a bright light hovering over me. I squinted my eyes, as the light started to really bother my eyes. _

"_Let's play a game," I heard a voice, a dark voice. _

"_Mai...Lets play.. Lets play hide and seek. I want to see if you can find me." the voice echoed once again. _

"_Gene!" I screamed his name, as I rub my forearms feeling alone and fearful.. _

_I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to jump in fright. _

"_Gene," I turned and wrap my arms around him. _

"_It's alright Mai," he whispers, as I glance up at him. _

"_Is this the next case?" I asked him, he glanced up and shook his head. _

"_There was something that happened here. The mist is just a cover up. You have to find the scroll. The scroll that will help solve this." he tells me. _

"_You never can be pacific. Alright, but why with the game?" _

"_I can't say, just be careful Mai. Remember always to tell Naru everything. Even this dream. Or any dreams." I shook my head. _

"_Yeah, he knows what he's doing. He came back today.. The odd thing is.. I was happy to see him again. Weird. You know what... My heart hurts," I told him, as he blinks down at me, arching a brow. _

"_Why does your heart Hurts?" he asks. _

"_It hurts because.. That's the thing. I can't remember why.. I hate this. I'm scared, I'm starting to really lose my memory, I can't even remember why my heart hurts," I cried, taking a hold of his arm. _

"_I'm sorry Mai. Is the side effects from the incident two months ago. Just let Noll help you. Trust me. He's the only one that can help." I shook my head. _

"_Yes, even though he's a cold blooded Boss, he's good at finding things out. But Gene?" I asked, as I lifted my gaze up to see him directly. _

"_Yes Mai?" he asks, _

"_Why do Naru eyes seem so sad? He should be a bit happier or something, after all he recovered something far more important. Finding you. Isn't that was his mission when he came to Japan? And lied to us?" I asked, feeling my heart twig a little. _

_Gene frowns, as he tucks a hair behind my ear. _

"_No, he's alright with that. I can tell you that he lost something very important to him. Something that he discovered late. Too late for him to grasp. So he's trying his hardest to gain back." I titled my head. _

"_Oh? Can I help him with that? I did help him with you. Even though Naru is very cold, I feel bad for him. He's a good man. He saved me many times. I wish I can return the favor," _

"You can, just ask him. _Mai, I know this is a weird question. But do you love him?" he asks me. I lowered my gaze, feeling my cheeks get warm. _

"_Love him, I don't know how to love Gene.. But I do like him. He makes my heart go bum bum very fast, no one made my heart go like that, is that love?" I asked him. As I hiss a little from a sudden pain that appear in my head.. _

"_You can say that. If he makes your heart go like that, that means you feel something special towards Noll. But don't tell him that. Not just yet." Gene lifted his gaze up and a long stare. _

"_I'm sorry for everything Mai. You are too innocent in soul as well now in mind. I hope Noll can recover your half before its too late." _

"_Recover what? So he can help me recover my memories. I hate this.. I know that I don't act like this. I feel like a five year old instead of an eighteen year old," I cried, as Gene pats my shoulder. _

"_I doubt Noll will mind. Just have faith Mai." he tells me. Then he disappears, leaving me alone in the dark shadows. I hate this place. _

"_Don't leave me, I'm scared, please Gene. I hate the dark," I cried, looking around, as I heard a sound. A drumming sound. _

"_Oh no, not again," I gasped out, taking a step backwards. I felt my heart beating hard. _

"_Stop beating. It's not going to help,"I scolded my heart. I hated this. Why did Gene leave me? _

"_Mai," I heard a female voice, the same voice that has been haunting me for the last two months. _

"_Soon, soon your soul and your memories will be mine. Soon I will finish what Insightful couldn't finish," The female voice echoed around me, as a dark shadow figure pops in front of me. _

_I yell falling into the ground, huddling myself into a circle. I forgot. I forgot the nine cuts. I felt weak. I can't even understand what's going on? _

"_Not even your husband can help you. And this time I make sure of that. No matter what, you can't even remember half of the conversation you have do you? What two months? As the months keep coming more memories will fade. Until you become a hollow shell, and then, and then your soul will be mine. I have been waiting for so long now." _

"_Who are you? Why do you need my memories or soul?" I asked panicking. The shadow barks out a laugh, an evil laugh that send bad shivers down my spine. _

"_Because of you, I die. Because of you, you didn't save me that day. I lay In-Between, and as soon I collect your soul, I will come back alive and live my life that you took away from me that day," and with that she disappears leaving me alone in the dark shadows. _

_I bundle myself into a small ball, crying. _

"_Why do I feel so alone?" I cried even more. _

_Then my eyes shot open, as I felt two clammy hands on my shoulder, rising up towards my neck up towards my face and closed my eyes. I gasped out a scream, as a dark unhuman voice echoed in my left ear. _

"_Count to Ten my dear, so you can find us," feeling paralyzed, the only thing that passed my mind. The only thing that my heart called for the first time in a year. What my heart is telling me, and what I want is.._

"_Naru Save me," _

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews, and liking my Insightful. This is the continuation. Yes, it's like a restart of Insightful but different. This time Naru has to fight for Mai love. Mai will act a bit different, as though she is discovering new things and stuff, because that's the consequences and will have memories lapses. Each day that passes, a piece of memory will be erased. I am trying to be a bit realistic, because I think, if someone looses half of their soul, (Which is impossible in reality,) It has to have consequences, and having Mai act as normal isn't realistic. I want Naru to struggle and feel how Mai felt the first chance around. Love isn't easy, I can't have them all happy and such. This story is about self learning to acceptance of one another, while struggling to get what they lost. Naru and Mai love with grow even more, deeper and stronger than ever before. The Ghost Hunts will become a bit darker. Still with folklore fairy tales and Demons. Since its the continuation of Insightful. I hope you guys like it. It will have lots of Naru and Mai moments, but slowly develop, I don't like to rush things. Let me know.. Thanks.. I will keep Naru into character, (Well you guys are the judge of that. Lol of how I do with Naru.)_

_And sorry for my grammar._


	2. Chapter 2: Bonding Slowly

A Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Ghost Hunt

Chapter Two: Bonding Slowly

**Naru POV**

Two months, two long months.. I have been in England, searching, searching for the On-between. Finding a way to save Mai... I never realized, how much I miss her. How much I need her.

For the events of Insighful. I regret, I regret that I haven't spent each moment with her. The moments that I wasted on work, should have been with her.

Even if we are repeating each day, this time I would get her back. The others. The others don't know what's going on, but they have a feeling that something is not right. I don't blame them to act weird around Mai.

Mai memories are slowly erasing. Gene told me about this. He told me that Mai will not be herself, that her innocence will come back, and that she won't remember anything about us. Until I retreat her memories, and the bull about this, she's dying. Every day without half her soul, is taking her life. Not even if we are tied blood, is helping, it's slow the progress, but doesn't stop it.

When I returned yesterday, every minute seems internal to me. I watch as seven turned to eight so slowly; she supposes to come at eight. But to no avail. For the first time in my life, I felt anxious, just to see her again. I think Lin notice my distress, and sat down and started to chat with me.

I think it worked, as the hour went by, finally I heard the door open, and Mai entered. My whole heart and body froze, and finally I could breath. I dug my nails inside of my flesh from not getting up and run up to her, and take her in my arms. Tell her how much I miss her and love her. It took major will power.

But what killed me is that when her eyes landed on me, I didn't see that spark, that light that I knew meant that she loves me. No, what I saw in her eyes are bleak, when she was blind the first time around. I saw her skinnier than the normal. Bags under her eyes. Lin told me that she doesn't sleep right, and doesn't dare on asking for help.

Just like before, she always thinks about others instead of herself. And now that I am back, I am going to protect her, keep her in my side. But I have to work myself up towards that. I need to gain her trust first. But the question remains.. How the hell did she even fall for me in the first place?

What the hell has she seen in me that made her feel so deep to even sacrifice everything for me? I know now why I fell for her. It might sound as though this is some sappy soap opera or some stupid romance novel, but what made me fall for her is her inner beauty and innocence, the warmth she produces and always think about others than herself.

She needed someone to protect her, and now than ever. She is the only woman in this world or the next the plagues my thoughts, and my heart. And I am going to do everything in my power to make her fall for me. But if I can't.. If I can't. I have to face reality. Must accept the truth, that I had my chance. I had my chance to have her. But I screwed up. But one thing is for sure, I will save her. I will save her soul and memories. Even it cause my own life.

"Naru," Her voice echoed next to me, as we rode towards the little village in Okinawa watching the small road, as we pass the trees, I glanced down at her, arching a brow. She bit her lower lip, nervously rubbing her hands.

"I remember something.. Something that Gene told me." she tells me, as she lifted her head up, moving closer towards me. Lin kept his eyes on the road, watching from the side mirror of the van, the others following suit.

"What did Gene told you?" I asked, as she lowered her head.

"He told me that I shouldn't tell you something.. I forgot, but I had a dream about the place," she explains, lifting her eyes up.

"What about?" I asked, as I felt my heart race, noticing that she's moving closer to me.

"Hide and seek, there was these clammy hands covering my eyes, and wanted to play. Wanted me to count to ten. And you know what's weird," she tells me. I shook my head.

"What is weird Mai?" I asked her. She takes a hold of my arm, noticing that she is shaking slowly.

"I wanted you.. I don't know. I wanted you to save me, but is impossible. Right? Naru can't always be there to save me. It was my dream.. Silly me.. But can I tell you a secret.." she tells me. I gulped, feeling my heart ache.

"Don't tell anyone. I trust you Naru. I want to help you, and what I can remember Gene told me to ask you," she whispers. I moved a bit closer to her, ignoring Lin eyes on us. I don't care.. She's my wife.

"I'm listening," I notice Mai eyes widen, as she retreated a little, as her puffy cheeks turns red. I bit my inside of my cheek to not smile at that. Good, at least I have an effect on her.

"Oh.. No one knows this, but.. I get headaches, painful ones, feels as though my brain wants to leave me. As well, doctors mentioned that I don't have anything fatal. So I was thinking. If you can help me? Help me discover why I keep loosing my memories? And I can help you find whatever you lost." she explains.

"Alright.. But I don't do it for free," I told her, her eyes narrow down, puffing out her lower lip.

"I knew there's a catch. Fine name it. I'm desperate enough," she tells me, as I leaned closer, causing her to be pinned against the window door. My eyes landed on her lips, as I bite my own. Just like yesterday. I miss them. I miss her soft tender lips against mines, I miss her hugs, and her touches.

'Never thought that this simple girl will dominate me like this, excacly, I am a sap,' I thought, as she fists her hands tightly.

"Alright, you can deduct from my pay, but don't take all of it, I need the money to pay some bills," she tells me. I frowned, tilting my head to the side.

"I don't need no money from you, but I do need something from you." I told her. She lowers her head,

"Then? What does Naru want?" she asks. I gulped, I hope this works.

"Can you just do one favor, and one favor only.." I told her.

"Depends on the favor Naru. If is in my reach. I will try,"

"Oh, I think you can manage. I will help you find why you are losing your memories, and you are willing to help me find what I lost. Then here's the catch." I told her, as I take her shoulder, and move her to the side. I felt Mai breath catch, as I place my cheek next to hers and closed my eyes.

'Might as well enjoy this closeness,' I thought, as my body felt alive for that brief moment, as every single memory flooded back to me. All the times I was alone with her, when I just hugged her, or kissed her. I bit my lower lip, trying to control myself to not take her here. Damn.

"The only thing I need you to do, is to never leave my side, can you do that?" I whispered so low, that I felt Mai shiver.

"Not leave Naru side? That's all?" she asked me. I move away from her, noticing a big smile on her lips. She surprised me taking a hold of my hand, and place her other hand to grasp my hand tightly. Lifting it up, her eyes actually sparkly for a brief moment.

"All right, I won't leave your side, but you have to remind me everytime, I might forget. If I argue with you.. Um.." she frowns, as I use my free hand, and tucked in on my breast pocket,

"Here," I told her, as I took a small black box. Mai lets go of my hand, and moves forward, arching a brow.

"What's that?" she asks. I place the box in her hand. Mai glanced at the box, as though she was a five year old, amazed by it.

"Open it Mai," I told her, as we kept moving forward. Lin cleared his throat.

'Thank God Lin is here, or not I wouldn't have lived it up with the others,' I thought, since I know Lin will keep the secret.

Mai opens the black box, and her eyes widen, as she stares at the ring.

"Why are you giving me a ring? I'm not your girlfriend," she states, as she glances up at me.

'Not my girlfriend, but my wife,' I thought sadly.

"It's a magic Ring Mai." I told her, as I hid my own ring finger on my side. She arched a brow up confused.

"Magic Ring? You think I'm five? Are you trying to trick me again? When you show me with the spoon trick," she argues. I bit of a laugh at the memory. I was messing with Mai that moment.

"No. It's a magic ring, because it will help you remember some things. So when you forget about our little secret, and you won't believe me just glance at that ring, and you will know that I am telling the truth." her eyes widen.

"That's why it will be a magic ring. You are smart Naru," she smiles, as she takes the ring out of the box, and place it on her ring finger.

"Do you have one?" she asks. I hesitated in telling her, but I signed.

"Just don't tell anyone. Yes," I took my hand out, and showed her. She examines my hand, by taking it, and placed it next to her hand, wiggling her fingers. She smiles even more.

"Exactly like mines.. It looks so beautiful with all the colors, who made it? It doesn't look store bought? And why do you have one?" she asks, as she kept her sight on the rings.

"An old friend of mine, she told me that this ring will be a very good luck for us. Her name is Clio, she is a very nice woman, and I wear it because I think it will bring me some luck," I told her. Then my mind flashed back to Gene.

"**Don't worry Noll, Mai is still your wife, the bond will never break, the blessing from John is still valid, and thanks to Gekka, the papers Mai signed to formalize your marriage is still in effect. You can check the records that in the law in Japan or whatever you go, Mai is your wife. Especially in the eyes of God. So that means not even going back in time or forwards will ever break the tie you two have. You two are married for life." **

After I left Mai in the hospital, I noticed that Mai was wearing the ring. Our ring that keeps popping everywhere we go. Which is odd to have it, since we restarted, but Clio might know something. After all she is the one that gave it to us. Maybe later I will go and visit her.

"Oh luck? But you are lucky Naru; when you see her tell her that she's aswome on making things, this is a beautiful ring. Why did you give it to me? You could have given it to some pretty lady, after all I'm just your assistant,"

I felt my heart ached at her words. Is this how Mai felt? I am receiving my own medicine. I hate it.

"It isn't about whom a person looks like Mai. I give it to you, because you are my assistant, and plus.. Aren't we friends?" I asked her, as her eyes widen even more.

"You want to be my friend?" she asks surprised, I frowned,

"Weren't we friends in the past?"

"Um, not sure if we were. You lied to us.. But either way.. You had your reasons, just don't lie to me anymore. Alright then. I promise not to leave your side, And can we become best friends? Cause the secret beside having terrible headaches, I hate the dark, and I'm always alone, and there's a shadow always stalking me in my dreams. I can't remember what it says, but it's scary Naru. I don't want the others to know, because is my personal life, and I don't want no one to be hurt. I know the only person that can help me is you." her eyes ran so many emotions, when she explained.

_**'Things are still out there that wants Mai,'**_ Gene words echoed my thoughts, as my eyes narrow.

'Damn, Why can't anything be easy, Mai is right, we can't never have a normal relationship,' I groaned feeling annoyed by it.

"How long?" I asked her. She frowns, as she touches the ring.

"Two months. This shadow is scary. I'm scared Naru. I don't sleep. Now that I have you, but then what will happen if Naru starts getting tired of me?" her voice drops. I signed, shaking my head.

"Trust me, I will let you know, but I won't. If you are willing to help me, then I will help you. I will promise you to get to the bottom of this. I can't afford to hire a new assistant, You have been working for me for two years now," I told her. She huffed crossing her arms, stubbornly moving away from me.

"Jerk," she spat, as I cover my mouth, trying to not show my muse look.

"So we are friends?" I asked her, Mai lifted her eyes and nods her head.

"Even though you are a jerk, you aren't bad, you're a good man. Even if you don't show it most of the time. I can feel it. And yes. We are friends. Best friends that now we are sharing this secret." she smiles once again, as she takes my hand, and intertwine her fingers with mines. I glanced at our intertwine fingers, feeling as though this is a dream.

'I never realize how much I miss this, and how much it hurts that she only sees me as a friend, I never thought that loosing someone is hard, this is harder than loosing my brother. Because she's alive. And I have her so close to me, yet so far away at the same time.' I thought darkly, as I tighten our hold.

"I promise Mai to help you," Mai smiles even more.

"I promise to help you find what you lost," she whispers, as I hid our hands, but I did miss the loving look that Mai was giving me, the look that she always give me way before she lost her memories, because I was staring out lost in my own memories.

* * *

**Mai POV**

"I have a new best friend," I spoke, as Lin gets out the van, as the cold wind enters the warm van, I shivered. Naru glanced down at me.

"That's good to know Mai. Then can we go down?" he asks, as I watch Lin head up towards a small house located in front. I took in a big breath, as I moved and wrap my arms around Naru midsection, feeling him go stiff.

"Thank you.. I hope that we can accomplish it. Thank you for the ring, and for the promise." I told him as I tighten my grip on him; my cheeks blasted up.

Naru awkwardly patted my back, as I move away from him, still smiling.

"Then let's do this. I have to be with my partner Yasu.. Alright. I'll make you lots of tea," I tell him, as I let go, and open the door.

"Right, I forgot about that," Naru whispers, as I jumped down. Naru follow suit.

'Why did Naru made my heart beat fast? It's weird.. Just like yesterday, is Gene right? Is he something special to me? Oh silly me, of course, he's my friend now. My best friend. I hope that I won't become a bother to him,' I thought, as I rubbed my head.

As I bundle on my green jacket trying to get a little warmer, a black car parked next to the van. I turned to face them, as I watch the gang get out.

I waved my hand, as Bou-san and Ayako did the same.

Masako covered her lips, as Yasu came to my side and tousle my hair. I lowered my head.

"Well partner, remember always being at my side," I nodded, but for some odd reason my eyes landed on Naru, as he spoke to some guy with long dark hair, I frowned, feeling an ache in my heart.

'I want to be Naru's partner.' I thought, but then turn my gaze up towards Yasu.

"I will," I told him, as he smiles broadly at me. I turned and went with the others. Upon reaching Naru and Lin, the man with the long dark hair stopped talking and glanced at us arching a brow.

"So females.. Alright then, while they are with a partner, they villagers will leave them alone. You may use the prison as a base."

Yasu and Bou-san stood next to us, as Masako moves next to Naru. I watch, biting my own lower lip.

'I'm just Naru friend.. And Masko and Naru make a good couple..' I thought darkly as the male cleared his throat.

"I'm Hinso Cheng, I'm the leader of the village, my wife is in the prison checking the premises. Let's go." he tells us, as he turns to lock his door with a key.

So we walked down a small walkway, watching children and pedestrians walk by, giving us a weird look.

I gulped, feeling my nerves hype up. I watch as Ayako and Bou-san holds hands and secretly hiding it from public eyes. As Yasu admire the scenery. I watch as Masako gave secret glances at Naru, while Naru and Lin ignored everyone and kept talking to Hinso.

Five minutes later, we finally reach the big huge prison. I shivered, because it looks the same in my dream. I stuff my now cold hands inside my pockets, as I watch. The prison looks big and a pale brown, as I kept looking, I notice two big Gargoyles at the entrance facing out, but it felt as though it watches us.. I frowned,

'Why does that gargoyles looks familiar to me?' I thought, as all of all the sudden my head started to hurt.

'No, not now, please go away,' I thought, hissing a little. I didn't even notice that someone place a hand on my shoulder.

"Go on ahead, I have something to discuss with Mai," I heard Naru speak,

"Mai?" I heard Naru speak. I open my eyes, to see that everyone is heading in; Naru blocks me from view. I hissed even more, taking a hold of his jacket.

"It hurts.." I cried out, feeling tears rolling down the cheeks. Naru takes a hold of my arm and gently moves me to the side. As he did, the pain kept getting worse.

"It feels like fire," I told him, as Naru wraps his arms around me. He just remained quiet, as I bury my head against his chest. And for the first time I felt the warmth.

"Count to ten, it might go away Mai," he whispered, as I took in a big breath.

As I counted to ten, I heard Naru count with me. And after we reach ten, the pain disappears. I glanced up at him, as Naru cups my cheeks, my heart started to race, feeling his thumbs across my cheeks as though he's wiping my tears.

"It's alright," he whispers,

"How did you know?" I asked him, hiccuping. Naru cold eyes drop a little, as he lowers himself to my level.

"I told you that ring is magic. I just knew Mai. Remember. And now that I'm your friend, I want to help you. You can't live with this consent headaches." he tells me. I bit my lower lip, as a few last few hiccups escape me.

"Thank you... I was afraid. No one knows about my headaches." I told him. Naru signed, as he places his forehead against mines, surprising me.

"You'll be my problem alright. If you don't want anyone to know, it's your decision Mai. But you have to have at least one person to rely on. I learned that from you. You have no idea how much you have taught me. It's my turn to return the favor. So rely on me. Don't just keep it in." he tells me as I my eyes soften.

"Alright then. If Naru says so, I feel better now. When you get something, please tell me why I get horrific mindgrains." I asked.

Naru shakes his head, and closed his eyes, taking in a big breath.

"Why are you being kind to me?" I asked confused by his actions. Right he always like this when we are alone, but not this close. Which I don't mind, but it scares me a little.

"Because you're my assistant and my friend. There's no other reason why. Let just say what I lost was something important to me. Something that I am willing to regain. Now that you're helping me, it will be better."

"Ah I forgot to ask, What did you lose?" I asked, as I enjoyed his forehead against mines, he feels warm.

He snaps his eyes open and frowns at me.

"What I lost is someone very important.. I lost is you," he bluntly tells me. I did a double take at his words, taking a step back.

"Me? How? If I am right here?" I asked confused. He shakes his head, and shrugs his shoulders.

"Nothing really, I promise you, while you help me look for what I lost, and I help you, at the end we end up having what we both lost, don't you trust me?" he asks me, I felt my heart race at his sudden words.

"Not understanding why you say you lost me, but if Naru said that, then alright.. I hope you can find me again, even though I'm confused." I rubbed my head.

Naru chuckles, actually chuckles as his eyes softens, causing my eyes go wide.

"Naru, you chuckled, why did you chuckle? Wait, you don't chuckle," I gasped out, as he shrugs his shoulders once again.

"You made me laugh, that's all," he tells me. I blushed, rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh, that's new. I made Naru laugh, I feel happy about that. And you have a nice chuckle, very strong and manly.." I gasped out, as I cover my mouth, my cheeks flames up.

Naru just blinks, then signed as he clears his throat.

"Alright then, enough talking and more business. I will keep an eye on you alright, keep close to Yasu, and don't get lost alright," he orders.

I shook my head, as I lower my head still blushing.

'I can't believe I just said that. Bad Mai.. He's your boss, and my friend.. I shouldn't be saying things like that to him. He may not like it.' I scolded myself, as I glanced up, only to yelp, as Naru stood very close to me, just staring at me blankly.

"Are you trying to scare me?" I snapped at him. He gently takes a hold of my chin, and moves my head side to side, then lets go. My eyes widen.

"What?" I asked as he stuff his hands inside of his pockets.

"Your eyes aren't as red, let's go," is the only thing he said, moving towards the prison walls. I signed, rubbing my head.

'Well, this will be interesting, I just hope I don't forget.' I told myself, as I headed in.

Ooo

"Wow, this prison is huge," Ayako gasped out, as soon we entered inside the prison. A sudden rush of coldness seeped deep in my bones. I didn't like it, as I notice Masako shivering as well.

Yasu steps next to me, and cross his arms, as the light reflects his glasses making it twinkle. I watch around me, the prison itself is huge, dim with no life, jail blocks after jail blocks, in a straight line.

"It's creepy," I whispered, rubbing my arms. Hinso turns towards us and bows down.

"Please help us.. I beg you guys, a lot of villagers already lost family members and friends. Please get to the root of this mystery haunting. I fear for my wife and our unborn child," he gets on his knees, surprising us, as his dark brown eyes passes fear, pure fear.

I moved up to him, kneeling in front of him.

"Don't kneel, please. We will help you guys, just don't kneel," I told him. Hinso glanced up at me, with unshed tears.

"Sorry, it's just its scary to think that I can lose my wife and child. They are the last family members I have. My wife came to me when I was in the worst part of my life, when I lost my first wife. I know the feeling to loose someone you love dearly. I can't lose my other wife. Or not I doubt I can survive it." tears ran down his cheeks, as I cup his cheeks,

"Don't worry, keep your wife out of harms way. As well as your unborn. We will handle this," I told him. The man's eyes widen, as I let go and stood up. Hinso stood, wiping his eyes.

"Thank you." he bows down, as I moved behind Yasu, feeling a bit embarrassed, but I felt bad for him. I know the feeling of loosing a loved one.

'Mama, papa? I wonder if you two are okay in heaven, and watching over me, and Naru," I thought, not realizing that Naru kept looking at me.

"Then return home, take your wife, it's going to be dark soon, and I want to set up before the sun goes down," Naru explains.

Hinso shakes his head, and turns to leave.

"I already prepared, the equipment is down the hallway, since Mr. Cheng gave me the heads up. Then start," Naru orders, as he walks down a small hallway in his right. So we follow suit.

Ooo

"Place the camera a bit higher," Naru talks in his walkie-talkie, as we sat in front of the monitors two hours later. Naru send the guys out, as Masako and Ayako walk inside the premises trying to see if they can gather anything. Lin sat on the end of the table typing away as Naru kept messing with the monitors. I sat next to him, fiddling with a pen.

"Why can't I go out there?" I complained, as I lay my head against the table. Naru stopped, and glanced down at me, arching a brow, giving me an odd look.

"You're my assistant Mai, I need you here to do somethings,"

"Assistant this, assistant that.. Stop using that excuse Naru.. Can't you just say friend?" I complained, rubbing my eye.

"Not in hours of work Mai, I'm still your boss," He snaps, as I felt a vein popped out of irritation.

"I think you are bipolar, fine, I'll make tea," I slammed my hands against the table and stood up.

Going to the bag next to the table, I fiddle around to find the black bag that I knew Naru will keep his electronic kettle. Finding it, I lifted it up and placed it on the edge of the table and connected.

Being careful, I pour water inside, and turned it on, keeping my eye on it. After a few minutes, it steamed, and I take out three foam cups.

"Here you go Lin," I smiled brightly, as I went up to him and gave him a warm cup of tea.

"Thanks," he whispered taking the cup. I nodded, as I went up to Naru. I gave him a cold look.

"Here's your tea Boss," I snapped, giving him the cup, as Naru glanced up from his seat, taking the cup.

"I need you to read these for me, and tell me what you can gather," He takes the tea, and then place me a file at hand. I frowned, but either way, I moved away from him and sat on the chair, and placed the files on top of the table.

"Well this is so fun," I said, as I glance down at the papers,

_"1919, the new prison is built, the first prison in Okinawa, People will be transported and be rehabiatated by the latestest art on technology. We built this to help those who are mentally challenged and to get them out of their killing efforts. I hope and pray that it will be a great hope for the future generations."_

I read, feeling not right about this.

"Naru," I glanced up. Naru turn his gaze, as he took a sip of his tea.

"If this prison was open in 1919, why does it say to rehabilitate people? I don't get it. Isn't prison to lock up those who did bad?" I asked. Naru leans forward, and glanced at the file, then glanced at me. Notice how close he is. Just like when we were in the van. Once again my heart beats hard.

"Yes it is, but sometimes it can help a person to become a better. Depends on the situation."

"Then why does this say Killing efforts? Once a person kills, will always be a killer," I told him. Naru signed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That is right Mai, but not all people kill just because they like it. Something tragic happened in their past life to end up like that, or selfdefend. So this prison was built to help those in need. But something dark happens. And that's where we come in, to catch what is this mysterious Mist that kills people."

"Oh, like in my dream, the voice and the clammy hands, so is not a Mist but a ghost, alright, so we need to figure out where to go.. Oh, yeah, Gene told me something, but I forgot.. Something important." I frowned, rubbing my head.

"When you remember; tell me, don't force it out," Naru tells me.

"Okay, but it's very important that can help with the case. Ugh, I hate it, I hate forgetting things. If I sleep, I can dream, is that alright? You won't get mad?" I asked him. Naru blinks at me,

"I won't, why would you think that?" I shrugged my shoulders, as I lay my head on my now folded arms.

"I don't know. I just thought you would. I know that you don't like it when I talk to Gene, your eyes turn even colder than the normal." I told him, as I yawn. Naru tilts his head.

"I don't mind and I trust my brother that he will protect you," he tells me. I frowned at that.

"But sometimes Gene leaves me alone, when the black shadow comes. I think that Gene is getting tired of protecting me. I wouldn't blame him. I would too, that's why I know Naru will get tired of protecting me as well. But I'm trusting you that you will figure out why my memories is leaving me and why this shadow is following me."

"Just trust me Mai, I won't get tired of you, I will never be. Just trust me." he whispered, I slowly closed my eyes, but forced them open.

"It's nice to have someone to help me. Thank you. I owe you big time,"

"Just stay with me Mai, that's all I ask for," he whispered so low, causing me to shiver. I shook my head.

"I won't leave you Naru.. I won't ever leave you." and those final words, I drifted to sleep...

* * *

**Naru POV**

"I won't ever leave you," she whispers, as she finally went to sleep. I sat right back down, running my hands through my hair.

"I still can't believe it," Lin speaks as he leans back on his chair. I frowned, turning my gaze at him.

"What?" I asked, raising a brow up.

"That Mai is your wife, when were you planning on telling me this?" He asks, as I gave Lin a dark look, as I moved back to my seat.

"I know this might be a dumb question, but may I ask how did you know this?" I asked him, turning my full attention to him.

"After you returned yesterday, city hall called, to update your information on the address of Mai and yours. Since they wanted to know where Mai and you lived. I asked why, and they told me because is mandatory for all married couples, explain," he spat.

I glanced at Mai then at Lin.

"You may not tell anyone about this. Not even Mai knows about this."

"Then how the hell is she your wife?" he cusses, which is rare for him. I saw irratation crawling up his spine.

"It's a long complicated story, which you will have a headache, but all I can say, it started off one day, when Mai went blind."

"Blind? Last time I checked Mai was never blind, but lately since you brought her to the hospital and disappeared, she has been loosing her memories slowly. Her health isn't as great, even if the doctors can't find anything wrong with her. They say she's in perfect health." he snaps.

'That's because her soul is missing, her memories are hidden away. She's dying slowly because of my stupidity, because the first round of events, I left her alone. And now a shadow whants Mai soul. I hate this with great passion,' I thought darkly as I cleared my throat.

"It's my problem Lin. Mai is my wife, and I'm her husband. That will never change. The only thing I can say is that she's dying. She's dying slowly. I need to find the In-between to save her. So if you're going to judge me, go ahead, I don't give a damn. I will save her. I own her that much. I won't lose her again." I growled out, but in a low voice, so if anyone pops in, they won't hear the conversation.

"You love her, I mean, it's plain obvious, but you actually act on it, is rare, weird," He seems a bit surprise by it. I signed, leaning my head against the table, as I stare at Mai sleeping form.

"You said it Lin. It took me a long time to admit it to myself, and finally that I had the chance to actually be with her, I lose her. I loose everything. Because I was stubborn, stupid to not act on my feelings. Now is my own turn, my own turn to be rejected by her. I deserve it, for always rejecting her. As she kept by my side. I promise her that I will gain her love once again. And this time. This time I won't be letting anyone, or anything stand in my way. If I have to fight heaven or Hell, just to be with her, then let it be." I growled, fisting my hand, as I kept staring at Mai.

"Just a simple yes will do Noll. But don't worry, I won't, its your business not mine. But I will help, if you need anything I will be there for you. Not only you're my boss, but my friend," Lin grasps my shoulder. I turned and signed.

"Thanks Lin,"

"What are friends for?" he tells me, as I lifted my head, and run my fingers through my hair.

"The hardest part of this, is that I have no idea how she even fell for me. I don't know how to charm my own wife. And I have to act normal around her. It's hard.. It's hard to not have her in my arms, I became used to it. To always have her in my arms. These last two months have been hell. The saying is true, you never know what you have until you lose it." I whispered, as Lin turns toward his laptop.

"Oh. Don't try to hard Naru. Even if she can't remember, or whatever happens between you two, love that powerful can't be broken easily. Keep fighting for her. If you truly love her, I have a feeling, that you may have your happy ending."

"Thanks," I felt like a little kid, as I lower my head, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'm tired.." I yawned a little, as I moved my seat up, and started to read the file that Mai left off.

"No activity still," Lin mentions, as him glance up at the monitors.

"The reports says that the Mist appears after eight, so we have an hour," I told him, Lin remained quiet.

About twenty minutes of silence, Mai awoke, with a fright, her body trembling, as sweat rolled down her temples. Her brown orbs landed on me, and wraps her arms around my midsection. Crying.

"It's terrible," she cries, as I patted her shoulder, glancing up at Lin. He stood and went towards the kettle.

"Tell me," was the only words. Mai lifted her head up and wiped her tears, after she lets go of me.

"In the Mist, there's this man.. A man with blood all over himself, cover from head to toe. He was staring at me, and then his voice turned into a little child," she explains.

"A little child?" she nods her head. Lin comes up and gives Mai a hot cup of tea. She takes it and sips it. I gave a side glance at Lin, as he shook his head. Sitting right back down, he faced Mai.

"Thank you Lin. Yes, the man had a child's voice, he said that he wanted to play hide-and-seek, but what is creepy is the Mist, the mist scared me a lot, because, I felt hands, around my ankles, and I fell painfully, and I was being dragged deeper into the mist, then I awoke." she explains.

"Anything else? Something that you might have forgotten?" I asked her. She takes another sip of her tea, and shake her head.

"No, that's all, this time I remember everything because its new fresh in my mind." she tells me. I shook my head, and stood up.

"When we go to the village tomorrow, we all pair up with our partners, but since we are not, come with me," I told her, as I turned towards Lin.

"Keep an eye out," I order. Lin nods, as I take my jacket, and started to head out. Mai follows me, quietly, as she bundle herself in her green jacket.

Going down the long hallways, watching each cell-block, I felt creeped out by it; it feels like someone is inside, watching us. I felt Mai moving closer to me.

"It feels as though someone is watching us," she tells me,

"I was just thinking that," I told her, she glanced up at me, and her eyes widen in wonder.

"Ah.. Great minds think alike, that's so cool Naru," she claps her hands causing me to smirk at her, she grabs my arm, as she slides it down and intertwine our fingers. I stiffen at her sudden action. She blushed lowering her head.

"I'm scared, and since you're my friend, slash Boss, I feel better. I know this is not appropriate, but to tell you the truth, I feel safer," she tells me. I felt my cheeks getting warm, as she lowers her head.

"I don't know why I did this.. If you don't mind, I'm still shaken up from the dream, and now that I have someone to rely on, I always wanted to hold someone hand,"

"Then why don't you ask the others?" I asked. Mai shakes her head,

"No, they are too busy for me. I don't want to be a bother. I care for them dearly. I do Naru, don't get me wrong, but I don't want to be a bother. I told you. And for some odd reason. I don't feel ashamed of holding your hand, you make me feel protected,"

'Is this something? Does she feel something for me? No.. Its too early,'

"Mai, do you like me?" I asked out of the blue, I wince cursing under my breath from being very blunt. Mai blushed, lowering her head.

"Like you? Yes I do. Even if you make me mad. I like you like a friend. Since you became my bested friend, I like you the double," I felt a sweat drop on her words.

"Why do you ask?" she asks me. I lifted my hand up, to show our joined hands.

"This is what couple does, not bosses and assistants. For you to take my hand like this, means that you have special feelings for me. That's why I asked." Mai bit her lower lip, and lets go of my hand,

'Stupid, what the hell did I do,' I scolded myself, after she lets go, feeling my heart ache painfully.

"Sorry, I have seen couple doing this, I forgot. Sorry. I won't do it again." she tells me. I signed, as we stopped in front of a brown door.

"I don't mind Mai, lets do this, if you fear something or dream something, or you just need insurance, and not at front of people, you can take my hand. I'm your friend after all. I'll give you my shoulder to lean on. But remember, this is a secret." I whispered.

Her eyes gleam with delight,

"Oh, thank you Naru. I never had anyone say that to me, or what I can remember. You make me so happy." she tells me, as she takes my hand, and intertwines our fingers and huffed out with pride.

'At least is a start,' I thought, feeling my heart jump at her happiness.

"Then this is our secret, no one should know, since we can't mix personal feelings with Business. Wait. Where did I hear that before? Oh Naru.." she switches topics, as my heart stopped for a second. Not hearing what she is telling me.

'Isn't' that the lines I told her in the Phantom case, when we were looking for the mask? How come Mai remembers that?' I thought, not noticing that I was tighten my hold on her.

"What's wrong?" Mai notice my due stress, I shook my head, and cleared my throat.

"Nothing, just thinking about what you said. It reminded me that I said those exact words to someone special not too long ago," I told her.

"See, great minds think alike, then lets go, the ghosts aren't going to wait for us are they?" she mocks, smiling brightly at me. I shook my head.

"No they aren't," I told her, as I reached out and opened the door. Going inside a small office, with old furniture, that is rotten away, dust all over, an old square table in the middle with an old window in the background, surround by bookshelves around, and an old latter hooked up in the bookshelves.

"Oh. This is so cool and creepy, who office was this?" Mai asked as we walked around, still joined hands. Noticing that I can feel Mai ring.

"This use to be the head police headquarters," I told her, as she turns around to face me,

"And may I ask, how does the great Shibuya, aka Noll, should know this?" she asks in a mocking way. I frowned, pointing at the table, at a name label is on the table, with an old black and white picture of a police officer, holding a plaque saying Head Police, Mai sweat dropped, as she rubs the back of her head.

"Oh.. I didn't see that." she shyly said, as she turns to look around, to see old certificates, by the name of Hatchi Akane,

"Hatchi Akane," Mai whispers, pulling me towards one of the walls in our right.

"You think that this man has anything to do with the mysterious mist?" She asks.

"May be, does that man in the picture resembles the man in your dreams?" I asked, as I moved toward the desk once again.

Picking up the picture, Mai moves towards my side, and frowns, squinting her eyes.

"Not sure, but the man behind the policeman looks oddly familiar," she whispered, I place the picture closer, to see what she meant.

"It looks like Hinso-kun," Mai whispered, I kept looking at the black and white picture, as the man that stands behind the police officer looks so much like Hinso, but with shorter hair.

"Interesting. I have to look deeper into this," I whisper, placing the picture down.

"Wonder why?" she asks. I shrugged my shoulders, as I moved towards the window. Mai followed, and I peeked out, by drawing down the old dusty yellow curtain.

"It's dirty, such a shame, beautifully designed," Mai whispered, as she moves in front of me, and dusted off the window, as I did the same, looking outside, the sun already down, as I saw Yasu and Bou-san walking down the backyard, flashing their flashlights.

"Oh, Yasu, Bou-san," she spoke out. I glanced down at her, then revolt my eyes back up.

"So, so far we got is nothing, but the background history that Yasu dug out. I wonder why did that just had a child like voice? That makes no sense," she mumbles under her breath.

"Why did Hinso prohibited you to place a camera here. Oh right Naru," she snaps her fingers.

"What?"

"The two Gargoyles outside the gates, you know, when I saw them, it felt as though I seen them before, I don't know where, could it have been some case we, I mean our team went, while you were in England?"

"It could be, what did you feel?" I asked her. Mai shrugs her shoulders, as she glanced down at our join hands.

"I don't know, it just felt familiar." she whispers.

"I can't say Mai. I can't say," I told her, as my memories went back where that stupid bastard almost rape Mai. I didn't even notice I was growling, as I felt a hand on my chest.

"Naru? Why are you growling. Did you think of something bad?" she asks. I blinked surprised at her words.

"How did you know I was thinking something unpleasant?" She lingers her hand on my chest, as her eyes turn very sad.

"I don't know, I feel it. Weird huh? But think of something happy, it helps a lot. Bad things happen to good people, but we need to be brave and keep fighting and living, and having the right person can help most, unfortunately most people don't have that. The reality is that nothing is easy or simple. That's why life is like it is. Is sad really. So if you have a dark thought, replace it with a good one. It helps me."

"What are your happy thoughts?" I asked her, as her cheeks redden.

"Um. I can't remember much of happy thoughts, but I do remember my mother, so that helps a lot. And I do believe that I'm married, and I have the most wonderful husband in the world," she whispers.

"Why do you make believe? It can happen," I told her, as I touched my ring.

"Silly Naru, there's no such thing as a perfect husband. But there's such thing of a good healthy love. I don't ask to have the perfect man, because in reality there isn't. But I believe, that the man I fall for, should be nice, honest, not necessarily perfect, but does respect me, as I will respect him. He will love me for ever, as I will. And that we are very comfortable with each other. We might have our fights, like every normal couple, but we never leave each other side, no matter what. That's the husband I want. I don't care if he's poor, cause I'm poor myself, and I like to work." she shines through her words.

"How will you like your future husband to look like?" I asked her, oh man this is painful.

"Oh, well, not necessarily handsome, but good looking, tall, dark hair, and blue eyes. And even though he doesn't' talk much, and has cold eyes, he always comes to me to rely on me. Even though that sound selfish. It's okay to be a little selfish, but if he wants to leave me because he fell for another, then I will let him, I can't force anyone to love me," her voice dropped.

'Did she just described me, minus the part I will fall for another,'

"Mai, you just describe me," I told her, Mai lifted her head up and blushed.

"No I didn't. I told you. I like you like a friend. I admit you are handsome, but not good-looking, that's the difference. So its not you. There's no way that I can have feelings for you, nor you have feelings for me. I'm your assistant, and you are my boss. Simple as that," I sighed, as I shook my head.

"Fine Mai, you are right," I whispered,

'This is going to take long, way longer than I thought. How the hell do I get her to fall for me, if I have no clue how I did it in the first round."

She lets go of my hand, and turns around, but what I did miss, was that she was holding in her beating chest, closing her eyes, and repeating to herself.

"I don't' like Naru, I don't like Naru," because my eyes landed outside, as I watch in horror, as Yasu was being dragged down the backyard,

"Mai we have to..." but I cut off, as my eyes widen,

"Mai," I whispered, I watch Mai stand still in fear, as I moved to her towards my back.

A dark man's shadow stood in front of us, you can hear Yasu screams coming from the outside.

Mai takes a hold of my jacket, feeling her tremble.

"Let's Play. Let's play Hide and seek, let see if you can find your friend, count to ten, and then you can look," his voice was childlike.

I felt two clammy hands crawl up my neck, causing me to shiver, as Mai let out a low pitch scream.

"Now Count," The shadow barks out, as he disappears and my eyes are covered.

"Naru, what do we do?" she asks, as I take a hold of her hand. She tightens her grip on me.

"We have to count, we have no other choice."

* * *

Thanks for your reviews, and likes and favorites, in just one chapter... Thanks.. ; ) and Mai is unconsciously doing things she use to do with Naru, before she lost her memories , because who needs memories, if you love someone as deeply as that? Naru is a bit dense on that department. Lol


	3. Chapter 3: Husband

A disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anything.

Chapter Three: Husband

**Mai POV**

We ran, after we reach ten, going out the door, my heart jumped in fear, as Naru tightens his grip on my hand. I glance down at our join hands, and for a reason, even though the fear is plaster on me, his simple touch made me feel less fearful.

'Naru, what are you to me exactly?' I thought, as we reach base, located in the front entrance of the prison, Naru and I paused, as Bou-san and Yasu sat on the chairs, looking exhausted, as Ayako gave them a cup of tea. I breathed out, feeling Naru relax a little in our grip.

"What happen?" I asked, letting go of Naru hand, and moving towards Yasu and Bou-san. I bend down, to their level, and grasp Yasu shoulders.

"Bou-san saved me, if he hadn't, I would have been lost in the blasted Mist." I signed in relief, as I straightened up and faced Bou-san.

"Thank you, do you want me to make some more tea?" I asked, as Bou-san glanced up at me.

"Ayako all ready prepared, Thanks Mai," he tells me, as I sat on the chair next to Yasu, running my hands through my hair.

"That was scary," I whispered, feeling my fear die down. Ayako came up to me, and kneels at front of me, brushing my bangs away from my eyes, watching as Naru sits next to me.

"Honey, are you okay? Where were you and Naru?" she asks me. I blinked, a bit surprised. I turned to face Naru, as he watches Ayako very closely.

"Last time I checked, I didn't have to report to my staff where I take Mai. Or did you forget that she's my assistant. If you have to know, we were in the officer's office," he mentions, as I shook my head.

"Yes.. Naru and I were there, that's where we saw Yasu being dragged, and the scary shadow came. Naru saved me.." I told Ayako, as I notice Ayako breath in relief.

"Oh, I thought that something happened, since I saw you two rushing in like that." she mentions.

"Naru will protect me. He always does.. Don't' you trust him? I do." I defended, as Naru turns around to face the monitors, rewinding the tapes.

"Don't get me wrong Mai, ever since you got out of the hospital, let just say your mind hasn't been alright. You keep forgetting things. It's a miracle that you been surviving these two months, and since Naru came came back yesterday, he may not comprehend the situation as we do," Ayako mentions, not noticing that Naru is fists his hands, as anger cross his features, but he covers it up.

"If you are just going to talk nonsense, and as though I am not here, then please do it somewhere else," Naru snaps, turning his look at Ayako.

I felt a bit irritated and anger towards Ayako,

"I can't believe this.. Even if my mind isn't as it use to, that doesn't mean that I am completely uncapapble of doing things. And even though Naru hasn't been here for a year, that does not mean that will just leave me alone. Naru isn't like that. Please, just please don't talk any more.. I may have memories loss, but that doesn't mean that I don't know how to do my job." I cried out, as I cover my eyes.

"I understand now, now because I am not my old self, you all treat me as though I am a plague or something. Ever since I awoke from the hospital, none has been at my side.." I cried even more,

"No Mai, it just that is hard. Hard to handle a person that has special needs.. We don't know what to do, or handle it." Ayako whispers, as I felt my hand tremble.

"I thought you all were my friends, I can't believe this. I still am Mai, still my old self, the difference is that I learn things more slowly and have trouble remembering it, that's all." I felt hurt, hurt beyond any reason. I glance up, tears running down my cheeks, as I have everyone staring at me, besides Lin and Naru.

I stood, wiping my tears,

"Is alright.. I understand," I whispered, as Masako cleared her throat.

"No need for such drama Mai. Sometimes you are an attention huger, but either way, please don't be a burden to us, Naru nor the rest of us can't carry such burden. After all, you just work here. None of us are related to you, and we have no responsibility over you," Masako spoke, as my heart stopped. She's right..

I felt my eyes widen at her words. Feeling Naru eyes on me, I glance down at him.

'Do you think the same? Did everything you told me earlier are lies?' I asked, feeling a deep pain, worse than anything.

'Why do I feel if Naru accept those words that Masako said, will kill me?'

"Enough Masako," Bou-san barks out, as anger crosses his eyes. He turns towards me.

"Don't listen to her Mai. You are a part of our family. We do love you, but what Ayako says is the truth, it's hard to handle a person like you. We don't know how. We aren't saying that we don't love you, because we do, but we are scared for you," he tells me.

"Hosho is right Mai, we do love you. But we don't know. We even try a specialist, but one thing is talking about it, another is actually living it. So I am scared that something bad can happen. So that's why we kept our distance. Give us time Mai," she explains.

"I need some fresh air, I am thankful for your honest opinions." I mumbled, as Yasu cleared his throat.

"I care for you Mai, I will protect you, but what they say is true, is scary to handle this. If anything happens, it will be in our conscious for the rest of our lives. So please give us time to adjust to this." he declares, I wiped my tears, as I felt hurt, a deep hurt.

"Okay, I need air," I whispered, as I headed out towards the exit, but then my whole being stopped, as I heard Ayako say..

"At least she won't remember our conversation," My eyes widen, covering my mouth, I hurried my steps, and stepped outside.

I let the cold chilly breeze hit my heated skin, as I glance up at the dark sky, feeling tears running down my cheeks.

"Reality sucks," I spat, feeling lower than dirt.

* * *

**Naru POV**

"If you are done with your conversation, go back to work, and don't ever, I will warn you, don't ever talk to Mai like that. She's going through hardships, and you all ganging on her, just because she's disabled?" I snapped, as soon I watch Mai run off. I felt anger, pure anger at the whole gang. I can't believe. This. The first time around they were so supportive with Mai, what the hell change?

"Since when you care? She just your assistant. Hell we treat her better than you," Ayako spat, crossing her arms. I balled up my hands, giving Ayako a long deadly look.

"You said it, she's my assistant, also last time I checked, she's human, and what she needs is support from all of you. Didn't you guys made a pack of being a family? I can't even believe this. I may whom I am, but I don't go to that extreme." I stood, rage feeling me even more.

"I'm going to look for Mai, and when I bring her back, you should apologize to her, here's a reality check, even if she won't remember what the hell you all told her, but you will, and that will be in your own consciousness, I hope you can live with that," I hissed out, moving out.

Pasting my steps, I heard Yasu speak,

"Since when he cares about Mai like that? He shouldn't be talking, after all, he's the one that abandoned her in the first place," I felt my heart stopped at his words.

"Reality sucks," I spat, as I closed the door behind, to only hear a whimper, a small cry. And I haven't even had to be a genius, I turned to see; Mai huddle into a small ball, crying on the side of the wall.

I signed, puffing out a big breath, running my hands through my hair. I stood in front of her, and bend down to her level,

I kept quiet, as she kept crying, I wrap my arms around my raise knees, and kept looking at her.

I didn't know what to do.. How the heck do I comfort my own wife? Normally she'll be the one conferring me.

"Naru," she hiccuped, as she lifted her head up, with sad eyes. I just blinked.

"Even if I forget the conversation, it still hurts. I thought they were where my friends. Does Naru think the same?" She asks me, my heart broke at her words.

"No, What I think, is the complete opposite, I know you to well Mai. I know you are capable to do a lot. So don't let them get to you," I told her.

Mai brown eyes search mine, as though if she's trying to hold on, as though she wants to know if I am telling the truth.

"Alright, if Naru says so," she gasped out, she placed her hands in the ground, and moves to me, as I kept looking at her.

"Then I rely on you," she whispers, as she moves closer, wrapping her arms around my neck, I wrap my arms around her, as she gasped out a cry. I tighten my grip on her,

"Alright, forget what they said, and just keep living, want to take a walk, and try to find some information?" I asked, trying to distract her mind. I felt Mai shake her head.

"Yes, I don't want to go in," she whispers. So I help her get up, and adjusted my jacket. Mai did the same, and wiped her eyes.

"Alright, lets go, and thanks," she blushes, as I take her hand. Walking down the road leading towards the front gates, Mai glanced up at the two Gargoyles, noticing that she shakes. I glance up at it, and frowned, tilting my head.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She bit her lower lip, neverously.

"The statues, there were facing the other way? Or.. It wasn't? I can't' remember much.." she tells me. I glance up, to stare at the gargoyles.

"You are right, oh no, not again," I spat, as the cold air kept picking up, making some of the trees move rapidly.

"Gargoyles are meant to be protecting, not something bad. Legends has it, that they come alive in the night time, to fly around and keep an eye out," I whispered, as Mai glanced up at me with wide eyes.

"That's creepy but cool, so they won't hurt us?"

"No, unless we are doing something we aren't suppose to, but strange, why would they face this way, instead the outside?" I captured my chin in deep thought, while Mai kept looking at the statues.

"Maybe is looking for something? Why would the ghost or shadow have a child's voice?" I sighed, as I turned around to face the Prison.

"I think tonight we should go to sleep, and figure this out in the morning. At least no one was hurt." I told her. Mai signed.

"If you say so, then lets go," she whispers, but I notice that she doesn't move.

"What's wrong?" I asked her a bit worried by her sudden actions. Mai glance shakes her head,

"I don't want to be back, they don't like me, so I rather take my changes with the ghost," she whispers.

"You can't sleep out here, you'll catch a cold, then if you don't want to sleep, then stay up with me if you want, but I don't want you sleeping in the morning.. I do warn you," I declare, as Mai shakes her head.

"Don't worry, I won't,"

* * *

**Mai POV**

_I stood in the middle of the backyard outside of the prison, as the cold kept dropping down, getting colder and colder._

"_Hello?" I screamed, feeling the cold reaching into my bones. _

"_Oh, too bad, you couldn't play hide and seek," I heard in front of me, the same childlike voice. I kept frozen, as I saw the shadow. _

"_What do you want me to play? Do you need help?" I asked, even though deep inside, I am afraid beyond words. _

"_**Help? I need help, I need your help, must play.. But human took the only way. You are the only way to help.. Please, play hide and seek, I need to be found, find the scroll that started it all,"** the shadow man tells me. _

"_I'll try to remember this.. Can you show me what happen in the past? I can help." I asked, pleading him. The shadow man tilts his head, as I felt him walk up to me. _

"_If you want to see, then turn around," Gene voice echoed on my right, turning my gaze, to see him standing next to me, as he has his arms crossed arms._

_Turning around, my eyes landed on a scene. A touching scene actually. A small child around six running around, as a tall lean man, that looks like the guy from the picture, which I forgot his name._

"_**Papa," **the child spoke, after he finished twirling around, and I notice that the child has the same voice as the shadow man. _

"_**That's my son," **the shadow man spoke, as he stands next to me. I glance up at him, feeling sad for him. _

"_**Papa, when does mama coming, I haven't seen her for so long now," ** the child pleads, as the man in the picture bends down and picks up his son in his arms. _

"_**Mama isn't with us any more, why don't we play hide-and-seek, you like that game don't you?" ** the father spoke, as the child eye sadness. _

"_**Oh, I don't want to play anymore, I just want Mama, ah Papa, can we go eat, I'm hungry," **the child wraps his arms around his neck as the man chuckles. _

"_**Alright, let's go," ** he disappears, then the man appeared once again, giving an agonizing yell, causing me to wince. _

"_What's happening?" I asked, turning towards Gene, but he points out, _

"_Just watch," _

_Turning my gaze, I saw that the man is covered with blood, pure red blood, as he clenches into his right arm, as the man glance up at the prison. I follow suit, watching in horror, as some of the prisoners, jumped out of the rooftop landing on the ground, hearing their neck crack, as soon they made contact with the cement. I cover my mouth. _

"_Why are they killing themselves?" I asked in horror, turning towards the black shadow. The black shadow shook his head. _

"_**All because of the stupid curse.. Stupid scroll," **he barks out, as my eyes widen. _

"_Oh, yeah the scroll, now I remember," I turned towards Gene, and bowed down. _

"_I forgot about that.." I stated, lifting my gaze up, Gene shakes his head. _

"_It's alright, I knew you will forget, but this time don't." he tells me. _

"_Okay, but who gave you the scroll? Why do you have your son's voice?" I asked the shadow, as I turned towards him. The Shadow man lowers his head in shame in a way. _

"_**Guilt, guilt pure guilt, please play hide and seek, but be careful.. There's a dark force, that is controlling me. I will try my best to help you and your husband, so please reunite my son,"** and with that he disappears. _

"_Dark force? Is that dark force the doing of them?" I asked Gene, as I kept watching the prisoners kept jumping, killing themselves, that I have to revolt my eyes. _

"_You can say that, just find the scroll, but the accident of those people death, is caused by the mist, be careful with the Mist Mai," and then he disappears. _

"_No, Gene, don't leave me," I panicked, then the scenery changes. _

_Then I felt two clammy familiar hands run up my ankles, I glance down, and my eyes widen. _

"_No, Get off," I begged, shaking my leg trying to get rid of the clammy hands. _

_Then everything dies, as I felt a shake on my shoulder. _

"_Mai, wake up," I heard. I glanced up at the prison, as my eyes widen even more, the Gargoyles are now on top of the roof, staring down at me. _

"_**In between, is where dead or alive walks, we can help, if you help us, find the blasted scroll, and we will help your husband where he can search for your memories.." **the gargoyle in the right side. _

"_My husband?" I asked confused, _

"_Who is my husband?" I asked a second time they mentioned that._

**"Should we tell her? Or should we make her wonder?"** the left gargoyle ask the other.

"_Tell me? Please. If it helps get my memories back, I promise to help," I dropped into my knees, _

"_Please.. I beg you. Who did I marry within the year I lost my memories?" I asked. _

"_**Okay, I see you have suffered a lot, we shall tell you, and make you remember this piece of memory, but no more nor less. You may tell your husband if you wish, but no one else. He must learn how to embrace you. We are neutral, so we don't care. Love him if you want or not, but nothing will separate you or him. We shall let you remember, because Gekka had let us permission, since that's the least you deserve it. But that doesn't mean, you will remember why you married him, or that you love him." **both said the same time. _

"_Okay.. Then tell me, who is this husband of mine?" the two gargoyles glanced at each other then at me. _

"_**You know him, he goes by the name of Oliver Davis, or Shibuya, or as you call him Naru," **they tell me, as my eyes widen shock from the information. _

"_Naru? My husband? How?" _

"_**That is not our business to say, we already gave you the information, that you will remember that's all. We can't give you no more, and your husband is prohibited to tell you anything, you must remind yourself. He needs to find your memories," **_

"_Thank you," I bowed down, still not believing g it. _

"_**Then go, and find the scroll, we already did our job," **and with that they left. _

_Ooo_

I awoke, with a fright, glancing around, I found myself facing the monitors, as my heart kept racing.

"Mai?" I heard. I turned around only to see Yasu staring at me, with cross arms.

"Yasu?" I asked confused, he leans against his chair, stretching his arms above his head.

"You have been sleeping for half of the day, Naru and the gang already went to town, left me behind to keep an eye," he tells me, as I glanced around. I frowned at him, looking around.

"I had a dream, I need to talk to Naru about it, before I forget," I told him. Yasu shakes his head, and glanced at the monitors.

"There's no reports so far, and Naru and the gang should be back soon," he tells us. I bit my lower lip, as I closed my eyes.

"I still remember what we talked about last night, not all of it, but some. I'm sorry that I make you all feel uncomfortable, I will try my hardest," I told him, as Yasu turn his gaze back at me.

"Just tell me about your dream Mai, so if you forget I can tell Naru," he tells me, adverting my words. I gulped,

"It's alright, and plus its a bit complicated," he tells me, causing me to move away from him.

"Are you sure?" he asks. I shook my head, and then I heard the door open. I turned as well as Yasu,

Naru walks in, with Masako lingers in his arm. I felt my heart jump painfully at the sight.

'How in the world did I marry him?' I thought, as I touch my ring.

'Magic ring, did I ever even love Naru? If I did? Why is he with Masako? Letting her grab his arm like that? Or is our marriage a lie?' I darkly thought, as Yasu cleared his throat.

"How did it go?" He asks. Naru glanced down at Masako, as she lets go, and backs away.

"We didn't find anything, just that a lot of people won't talk, and you know, they are right, they ignored us completely because we are females," Ayako compliance, flopping into the seat next to me.

I nervously rubbed my arms together.

"I have something to talk about Naru. I had a dream.." I told him.

"Alright, come," Naru whispers, as he headed back out. I glance at the group.

"Can't you just say it in front of us?" Ayako asks, as I rubbed my head.

"It's complicated." I told them, as I rushed my steps to follow Naru. Everyone gave me an odd look, but either way I ignored them.

Closing the door behind me, I turned towards my right, and gasp in fright, as Naru moves from the wall's shadows,

"Don't do that," I gasped out, taking a hold of my chest. Naru frowns, but tucked in his hands inside of his pockets,

"What did you see?" He asks. I bit my lower lip and explained him about the shadow man and his child.

"And I finally remember, that we need to find a scroll, that's what Gene told me." I felt a bit proud of myself.

Naru kept quiet, as I turned and glanced up at the Gargoyles, shivering.

"Also.. Those two visited my dreams," I pointed out. Naru moves to my side, and glanced up at the gargoyles.

"What did they say?" he asks. I bit my lower lip, and glanced at my magic ring.

"They told me that you are the only one that can return my memories. That after we find the scroll, they will tell you where to start searching for my memories, In-between." I told him.

"Alright, then we need to find this scroll," he mumbles, as I took in a big breath.

"That' is not all. They have granted me one thing that I can remember all the time, they told me something, that only you can clear up," I whispered, feeling myself grow nervous, as I glance behind him, to see if no one can hear me.

"What did they say to you? To have you all nervous?" he asks.

I gulped, turning my gaze up, biting my lower lip, feeling my heart race.

'If he's my husband, does that mean he loves me?' I thought,

'But if he is. Why did he leave me? And why is his partner with Masako?' I thought even more, but I had to get to the bottom of this.

"They told me that .. Is it true that you are my husband? That I am really your wife?" I asked him, as Naru eyes narrow.

"They told you that. How do you feel about that?" he questions me with no emotions behind his voice.

"Just tell me yes or no. Are they right? Why would you care how I feel about that?" I snapped, feeling irritated.

"Does it matter if I answer you Mai. Just tell me, Tell me how you feel with that information.," he tells me, turning to face me completely. I took in a big breath.

"I don't know.. You are my boss Naru. You are now my best friend. I never thought of having you as a husband. People get married when they love each other. But how am I married to you if that is just the case. You have been in England for a whole year."

Naru takes my hand, and pulls me gently towards the entrance. Taking me outside, he plasters me against the wall, being careful to not hurt me. He places each of his arms against the wall, trapping me. I gulped nervously.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking at his blue eyes.

"I am limited to say, but what those gargoyles told you is the truth. You are my wife. We have been married for six months. It's a very complicated story. It had something to do with your memories. I know you think I left you a year ago, but I didn't, I never left you, I was forced to. And what's killing me that I can't say anything to you. But you can't love me, because is forbidden, apparently loving one another is forbidden." he growls out.

I signed, as I move, and cup his cheeks, surprising him, I leaned forward and place a small kiss in his cheek, blushing madly. I have no idea why I did that.

"Don't beat yourself, if you say that you were forced, then I believe you. I don't know why, but I believe it." I told him, he drops his hands to his side defeated. He looks so lost, like a small child. His cold eyes dropped into a lost child.

Then he surprises me, as he drops in his knees, my eyes widen.

"Naru?" I asked in shock, he kept quiet, as he wraps his arms around my midsection, and buries his face on my tummy, I had no idea on what to do, but I lower myself and wrap my arms around his upper section. Feeling him, made me happy. Made me feel loved, as my tummy felt warm. Very warm and nice.

"I miss you so much. You have no idea. Don't leave me, don't leave me again," he mumbles, as my heart started to race. I felt him nuzzle more into my tummy. I felt my body warm up, as I place a small kiss on top of his head.

"I have no idea, I have no memory of it. This is not you, yet.. I feel it is." I cupped his cheeks once again, while he kept his arms around me.

"If I am your wife.. Alright. Then let it be. But lets just be friends. I don't have any feeling for you. I don't think so. Alright," I told him.

"I know Mai. But now is my turn, my turn to protect you. Just remember to never leave my side," he tells me. I frowned, arching a brow.

"Leave your side?" I asked, confused at his sudden words. Naru glanced up at me, and stand up. He takes a hold of my hand,

"This, the Magic ring," he whispers, as I glanced down at it, then up at him.

"Oh, yeah.. I remember now. Never leave your side, now that I know I'm your wife, then it's a done deal. Did I love you?" Naru shakes his head.

"With all your heart Mai. It took me long enough to realize it, that you weren't joking with your feelings. That your love for me is more than anything in this world. It was just too late for me to embrace it and accept it." he tells me.

"I won't remember this Naru." I told him, as I felt my tears. Naru cups my cheeks tilts my head up, as he closed his eyes, and then place a small kiss on my lips, a simple pat, that cause my whole being to come back alive, to melt as well. To feel his soft lips against mines, felt beyond any words I can describe.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you will never leave my side." he whispers. I grasp his arm, scrunching his jacket.

"Do you love me?" I asked him.

"Yes, I love you, more than anything you can imagine, when I get your memories back, I will say those words again to you. I wish I could have told you before," he whispers, as I gulped.

"You change a lot. I don't know, but I believe you. Can you make me fall for you again? Cause I think, no, I feel as though it should be like that. I can't remember it, but I want you," I told him, as I closed my eyes, and leaned my cheek against his, feeling him.

"Don't worry, I am not planning on leaving you." he murmurs, as I laughed, as I sucked a breath out.

"I'm scared, I won't remember this conversation. Naru, tell me, what's happening to me? I won't remember anyway." I pleaded, as I moved away, to stare at his blue eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" he asks, as I take his hand placing it on my cheek. It felt so familiar.

"Yes," I whispered.

"You're dying. You have six months to live, if I don't return your soul and memories back you'll die," he explains, as a sadistic laugh escapes my lips.

"I'm dying, that's just plain awesome. That explains a lot. Then before I forget in a few hours, tell me, tell me some of the things that we did?" Naru signed glancing up at the prison.

"Some other time Mai. You won't ever remember this conversation, don't worry, I will explain everything, in the future, when you truly regain your memories. There's no point Mai. I'm being realistic, I can't live in a lie. I know you won't remember anything, so why bother?"

He coldly tells me, as he cups my cheek, giving me a soft loving look. The sudden urge to just kiss him came overdrive.

I closed my eyes, and puck up my lips, as I heard him chuckle. My cheeks reddens, snapping my eyes open, giving him a weird look.

"What?"

"You still do that even if you have your memories gone," I blushed at his comment, as I lower my head.

"Do I do that a lot?"

"Yes Mai, I find it cute," he stated, as I glance up.

"But..." he cuts me off, as he locks his lips with mines, my eyes widen for a second, but then I closed them, wrapping my arms around him, pinning him against me. Our lips move as one.

"I don't want to forget," I whispered between our kiss; Naru lets go and pins me against his chest, wrapping his arms around me.

"I know, don't worry, I won't leave you," and then we let go.

* * *

**Naru POV**

"Then?" Bou-san asks, as I stare at the monitors, a few hours later from the talk with Mai. Last night, when we returned, the rest of the gang gave Mai a sad look, as they glanced at me, they just lower their heads down. After they left, Mai, Lin and I continue to watch the monitors, only to have Mai sleep an hour later. So I left her sleeping, placing my jacket around her, and took it before anyone would notice.

Leaving, going to the village, was painful to do, one because I had Ms. Hara hovers over me, and two, I had to leave Mai alone with Yasu. And I'm still mad as hell towards everyone. I can't believe they haven't apologized to Mai.

She glanced at her ring, biting her lower lip. I bit mines as well, still tasting her. And how I missed that. How much a simple kiss would bring so much peacefulness into my heart.

I have no idea why, but I just kneeled, kneeled because, I couldn't stand it, I wrap myself in her warmth, because I needed it. I broke, I literally broke, and she didn't reject me. I am grateful for that. Even if she doesn't love me, she cares, and that's a huge step.

_**'I want you,**_' her words still echo my mind. She still wants me. Is there a possibility that she still loves me? Sure as heck I am going to fight for it.

"Then what?" Mai snaps out of her daydream and glance up at Ayako. Ayako signed, as she sits across us.

'Why are they acting like this with Mai?' I thought, as I dug my nails inside my flesh to control myself.

"Mai, did you forget what we were talking about?" she asks her. Mai nervously rubs her hands together, and glance up at me, watching fear cross her sight.

"Yes. Sorry."

"It's not your fault, Yasu was explaining that there's been some movements inside the cell blocks, this morning while you slept." she explains, as Mai glanced up at Yasu.

"Oh.. He didn't tell me, what I can remember was he mentioned something of no activity," she whispers, as I stood.

"Come Mai, we have some things to do, and everyone is in pairs, and search the prison, if anything don't step outside," I warned, as I stood to get my jacket. Mai did the same, and we headed out.

Moving out, Mai come up to me, and takes my hand, intertwines our fingers, as soon we stepped outside. I glanced down at her.

'How much she remembers?' I thought, she glanced up at me.

"Mai, do you remember anything we talked about this afternoon?'" I asked her. As I watch the sun slowly setting, and the temperature drop.

"Um.. Oh, I remember some things about the case, and that I'm your wife, that's all. I forgot how I know that. It's strange, Oh well, I hope its nothing important," she tells me, as my heart jumped painfully.

"How do you feel about being my wife?" I asked again, even though she told me this afternoon, now that she doesn't remember anything, she could change her mind.

"I don't mind. I don't know, there's a reason why you married me. I have forgotten how I knew, but if God made us husband and wife, then I can't do anything about it. But we are still friends right?" she asks. I shook my head.

'At least she's still taking it well,' I thought.

"Best Friends. Then let's go and find the scroll," I told her. Mai shakes her head,

"Oh I told you, that's what Gene told me. Then let's find it." she pulls me towards the entrance, and I glanced up at the Gargoyles, watching them stare at the outside instead the inside of the jail.

"So there are not watching us, that's good," Mai said,

"You remember last night?"

"Somewhat.. I remember the gargoyles facing the other way. Oh, and you said that they aren't evil," she smiles.

I kept quiet, as we continue walking outside of the prison, while Mai kept in her thoughts.

"Naru." she whispers,

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always take me with you?"

"I don't want to risk on loosing you,"

"Oh, I forgot that you said you lost me. Right," she mumbles, I didn't say anything, and amuse how casually she said that. Then another silence, as we headed for the back, I squinted my eyes, noticing a plain field,

"This is where the mist comes, and takes the people, but there's still daytime," I told her, Mai moves her head, to face the back of the prison.

"If you have a scroll, where will you place it?" Mai asks, touching her chin.

"The last place where anyone will ever think of looking." I mumbled. Mai glanced up at me, and signed.

"That will be?"

"The office," I told her. She blinks surprised at my sudden words.

"Why makes you think its in the office?"

"What you have told me. In your dreams. If the black shadowy Man wants to play, then we shall play, to see, if you said there's something evil that lurks, then let's send it back where it belongs."

I told her, she rubs the back of her head, but knew that I was right, since she doesn't argue with me. I smiled gently at her.

"Wow, you are smart." I just shrug my shoulders.

"Just common sense, you should use it more often," I told her.

"Hey, I do have common sense, is that I forget it more than the usual,"

"Right...Even way before you lost your memories, you never had one to begin with," I mocked her. She puffed out her lower lip.

"Jerk, why in the world we are married?"

"Because you love me," I told her out of the blue, then my eyes widen at my sudden words. Mai seems to freeze in her tracks, and glanced at me.

"I love you? Oh? Maybe that's why I married, you, means that you love me too it seems nice to know that. I wish i can remember that. Oh.. Did we kiss before?" she asked, as her cheeks flame. I signed,

'This will be a long road for Mai.'

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. I know that I never kiss anyone, so I was asking. Have you kissed anyone before?" she asks. I frowned at her.

'Yeah, you.' I thought.

"Let's talk about this some other time. You won't even remember it," I told her. She nods her head.

"Right. I remember that you are going to help me find my own memories, as I will help you find what you lost, which is me." she tells me. I shake my head. How naive she is, but I won't change her, nor give up on her.

"Let's go to the office," I told her, changing topics.

Returning back to base, everyone was not there, only Lin. Passing by, we headed back to the small hallway. Shifting our steps, we reach the office, and opened it.

"Then lets check," Mai lets go of my hand, and started to search the shelves.

"Scroll, where will I put the scroll? Inside of a book? Or somewhere else?"

"Secret compartment." I whispered into her ear after I bend next to her, I hear gasp. She turns around and blushes.

"Don't do that Naru, it tickles, now I remember that I told you about that I wanted a good husband. Not imagine that I had one, is creepy how life works," she tells me.

"Well, you're taking it easy, most girls would freak out," I told her, as I went up to the desk and glanced down. Opening the drawers, only to find papers. I took it out.

"I'm not like most girls. I see the dead Naru. And I lose my memory, but I do feel things. And I feel as though its right to have you as my husband. Or I am just crazy," she shrugs, as she came to my side and open the other drawers in my right.

"Not crazy, I wouldn't expect anything more from you Mai," I tell her, as I gave her a soft look. She blushes, looking down.

"Is there anything in there?" she asks changing the subject. I glanced down at the papers, reading names of the prisoners.

"No, just records, just records of the old imates, and such," I told her. Mai paused, and glanced at my side, as she takes a sudden paper, and her eyes widen.

"Naru, look," she gasped out. I moved to her side, and glanced down at the paper, where she's pointing.

"What about?" I asked,

"It's the child, the officer child," she gasped out, I moved closers, and read the name,

"Jie? Why would he have his own son in a record like this? He was only six at the time?" I whispered, capturing my own chin. Mai signed, as she glanced out the window.

"I don't know, something terrible went wrong here," she shivers. I glanced up at her, and stood.

"And tonight we will find out,"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. I am trying to set the mood, and being a bit realistic with the others. They really don't know how to handle Mai.


	4. Chapter 4: Tunnel

A disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Ghost Hunt

Chapter 4: Tunnel

**Mai POV**

'Kiss, Kiss? Has he even kissed anyone? Why is it bothering me if he did?' I thought, as I glanced at Naru lips, as we stood in front of the shelves, Naru didn't move his head, but did move his eyes, to stare down at me arching a brow? I blushed, moving away from him; embarrassed; pretending to look for the scroll.

"Find anything?" Naru asks, noticing that his voice is light, too light for my liking, I gulped, shaking my head very hard.

"No nothing, you?" I felt my voice tremble.

"Nothing yet, we even checked every part of the table, even made a hole underneath the table, for a secret department, but nothing." He tells me.

"Maybe, like in the movies, there's have to have secret tunnels or something," I told him, but I don't face him, my cheeks are getting redder.

'Odd? Why am I like this?' I thought,

"So you do have a brain," he whispered, making my eyes wide,

"Hey, I take that as an offensive comment," I snapped, turning to see him, noticing that his back is facing me, bending down, pulling some books. I frowned, feeling my heart jump, noticing how broad his shoulders are,

'Wonder if I can lay my cheek against his back?' I thought, feeling my heart jump at the sudden thought,

'Stop it Mai. I don't like him like that, he's my friend, nothing else, apparently married to him, but it does bother me a little.' I kept thinking, as a sudden chill ran down my spine.

"Gargoyles." I spoke from nowhere, speeding my steps towards the window, moving the curtain, I watched outside, I felt Naru move behind me, then I felt his body a little close to me.

"Explain," he tells me. I bit my lower lip and glance up at him.

"I don't know. Even if I can't remember exactly what happen last night, tell me what happen? I have a feeling, trust me on this," I told him. Naru kept his eyes on the outside, as he tells me the details. I squinted my eyes, as the wheel in my head started to turn.

"What if, what if they were pointing. Showing us something.." I told him, glancing up at Naru. Naru adverting his eyes from the window towards mine.

"What makes you think that?" he asks. I blinked, as a sudden feeling ran down my spine. I shifted my eyes towards the window, watching the sun set.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling that since the two years, I have met you, supernatural things keep happening to me. So it comes as second nature. I think? Or you just rubbed into me. Either way, come," I happily said, taking his hand, I started to pull him, but in doing so, I didn't see the old dark brown carpet a bit lifted, that when my foot made contact, that I fell on the ground, hitting my knee.

"Eii, it hurts," I whined, rubbing my now aching knee, Naru bend down, looking up at me.

"Klutz, watch where you are..." but he cuts off noticing that his eyes landed on the side of the carpet, his eyes widen.

"Well, I am amazed being a klutz has its advantages, never thought I would say that," he whispered, causing me to give him a death glare.

"I feel so happy that you find my clumsiness so amusing," I tell him with heavy dark sarcasm, as he helps me up, I wince a little, moving to the side; since Naru moved me, he bends down and removes the carpet, coughing from the dust.

"I'm glad you see it my way," he mocks at me, giving me a side glance, with a small playful smirk on his lips, that cause me to hiss.

"Jerk,"

"Nice to hear it,"

"Stop it,"

"Won't stop it if you pay me,"

"Ah, sometimes you are annoying,"

"And yet you still next to me,"

"That's because you're my best friend, and my boss, as well as my husband, I have no other choice," I snapped at him.

"And you just answer my point," I rolled my eyes.

"Big ego doesn't suit you Naru,"

"But it works," he stated, as I bit my lower lip to stop this useless argument.

"Do you have to have an answer for everything?"

"I'm a genius, I'm suppose to,"

I groaned, throwing my arms up in the air, giving up.

"And I still have the last word," he whispered, noticing that his voice is somewhat playful.

"That's because I gave up this useless fight, you may have won the fight, but not the war," I hiss, he just shrugs his shoulders, and continue his business.

Glancing down, I cover my mouth, my eyes widen, Naru still hunched down, glances up at me, with a sly smirk playing on his lips.

"And Bingo was his name," I told him, he glanced down at the old brown hidden door, then stood.

"I'll report this to Lin, you stay here and go anywhere, do you understand?" he barks out. I gulped, and nodded.

"Don't take too long, I'm afraid that I can forget," I told him.

Naru shakes his head,

"Just look at the ring, and keep repeating it alright, count to sixty, I'll count with you, if I don't come back after sixty come out and look for me, I need you to keep an eye out, alright,"

I nodded, glancing down at my ring. How? Then it dawns on me. For some odd reason, this ring helps a little.

"Oh, the Magic Ring. I forgot about it. Does it represent that we are married?" I asked, looking up at him, he scratches the back of his head, clearing his throat.

"You can say that. Remember don't mention it to no one," he tells me. I nodded.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't. For a reason, I feel it should be a secret. I promise to count and stay, if not I'll look for you," I told him. Naru nods his head, and took in a big breath,

"That's my girl, start counting," he whispered, turning around, I blushed at his comment feeling my heart jump, but shook my head; glancing down at my hand.

"One," I started, hearing him say one, then he was off, I slowly kept counting in my head.

'I can do this, is simple, count to Sixty, I can do that.' I thought, as I kept counting, I am in fifteen, then my counting stop, as I heard a tap under the floor. I felt the hair on my arm stand..

"Hello?" I spoke tapping the trap door back.

I glance up..

"Oh, Naru told me to stay, to count, Oh no," I panic.

"Where did I leave off?" I gasped out, feeling my heart race, as I heard another knock under the trap door.

"What if someone is down there?" I told myself, as I reach out, and unlock the trap door by sliding the old loose lock, that was already open and rusted; moving the door to the side, I let out a groan, and moved to my knees, to look inside.

"It's dark, too dark.. And cold," I shivered, glancing up biting my lip.

"Naru told me to stay, and count to..Ah.." I snapped, rubbing my head. Then I glanced at my ring, my magic ring, feeling a warmth seeping into me.

"To what number? But at least I remember to stay, that's something right?" I hit the side of my head in frustration.

"I hate loosing it. Even for a simple task. God? What did I do? Why am I loosing my mind? And why am I married to Naru? I don't love him.. But why am I very conferrable with it? I should panic or something," I lost track of what I was even doing as more thoughts kept popping in my mind.

"**HELP ME," **I heard an echo in the dark hole, I glanced down, placing my hand on each side of the edge, and lower my head down.

"Hello? Please wait, my husband will come soon," I told them; feeling proud to say that.

"Maybe, when I had my memories, I was proud to be Naru wife? An loved him dearly? To feel this odd emotion now? It seems that Naru cares about me, and my body acts funny when I'm around him. Maybe,"

"**HELP ME, IT HURTS," **a man's voice echoed down the dark hole. I signed, as I lifted my head up, and yet no Naru.

"Alright, I'll go down," I told the voice, as I stood up to look for any light source.

"Light source, lamp, flashlight, anything," I mumbled under my breath, going around the desk. Looking, opening the cabinets, I saw nothing.

"I don't want to go down there without some light," I told myself, shivering from the sudden cold that seeped into the office.

Going back, I kneel down, clearing my throat.

"I have no light source, just wait until Naru comes back, I promise him not to leave," I yell.

"**HELP IT HURTS," **I heard it said once again. I gulped, glancing up, feeling my nerves acting up.

"Give me a minute or so," I screamed back. Then I heard slam open causing me to yelp.

"Oh thank God," I heard Ayako singed in relief, as she came up to me and gave me a strong hug. I blinked confused.

"What's going on?" I asked, as Naru came back in, and I heard him say sixty. I blinked, then it dawns on me.

"Oh, Sixty, that's the number.. But I kept my promise Naru. I really did. I kept Naru promise, why are you still worrying?" I asked Ayako. She glanced up at Naru.

"Our Boss, knowing that you are a ghost magnet, and now that you're losing your memories, every waking minute of your life, anything could have happened to you. What the hell were you thinking Naru?" She spat, as I felt my heart clenched, taking her arm.

"Don't scold Naru. He had to do his job, I did mine,"

"If is any of your concern, I had faith that Mai could remember a simple task," Naru snaps at Ayako.

"No, she needs to be with someone all the time. Or not she will end up dead," Ayako declairs darkly; Naru eyes narrow, noticing a dark shadow pass his blue eyes.

"I know that, I don't need to be explaining this to you. Just go and bring Hosho," he snaps,

Ayako stood, helping me up and placed me behind her. I blinked, feeling unease with this.

"Don't you ever leave her alone Naru. If anything, if anything happens to her, I swear that you'll be the first person to be blamed, and I won't forgive you," she spat, as she turns around to face me.

"Be careful around Naru. He's a brute. Leaving you alone like that. I know you won't remember this, but I will keep reminding you; don't trust Naru too much. I am sorry Naru, ever since you left her in the hospital, without explanations, I can't trust you anymore, I'll go and find Hosho, but don't let anything happen to her," she warns him as she left.

Naru signed, running his hands through his hair, so I glance up running towards him; wrapping my arms around his midsection, feeling him go still.

"Mai?" he asks. I hiccuped a cry.

"She had no right. You had to do your job, and I trust you more than anyone in this world. But they have to learn that you can't always be there for me. It's reality, this isn't a fantasy." I told him.

"But she's right. I should have taken you with me, now than ever, I need to be by your side." he tells me. I shook my head.

"Don't worry Naru. I knew you were coming, you always save me no matter what. And I know because I feel it. And I did remember, because I was concentrating hard, and looking at our magic ring. As well, I know, but reality check Naru, you can't always be at my side, because you have to make your life, you are not going to be next to a mentally challenged person, for the rest of your life."

I felt Naru pat my shoulder.

"Our?...I knew you could do it. I have faith in you Mai. And remember, that magic ring, it makes me feel if you're in trouble. And didn't I tell you. I won't ever leave your side, because you are mine," he whispered. I moved and glanced up at him with wide eyes.

"Yours?" I whispered, biting my lower lip. Not noticing that Naru wince at his words.

'That sounds nice, if I'm yours, that means, that Naru is mine? Or is it a one way thing?' I thought, then my eyes widen.

"Oh.. I remember, I remember the voice, a man's voice, it said it hurt. Hurry Naru. Hurry," I panicked, taking his hand, as though I was a small child. Naru glance at me, with some odd emotion in his eyes.

"Wait.. There shouldn't be anyone down there. Remember, this building been close ten years," he tells me, causing me to pause movements, and every part of me shivered from fear.

"Then?" I glanced down at the hole, then back up.

"We go down. I already told Lin and he'll bring the camera,"

"Let's go down, maybe... Ah the scroll is down.. And it can lead us to the strange Mist," I tell him.

"Wait for.." he started, but I shook my head.

"I want to help this soul.. The father, he seems so sad.. I remember his eyes. What I can remember, he wants his child."

"How do you remember that?" Naru asks. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Even if I don't remember, I feel them, or something. So my heart will comprehend it. Just like us. Even though I should be panicking, or something.. I don't mind that we are married. It feels right. I trust you. And it's a nice feeling to have a husband. Too bad, too bad I don't love you, cause I don't know what it suppose to feel; I don't remember it. Maybe when I married you, I was in love? Can you help me feel love once again? Cause I want you," I told him, feeling my cheeks redden, lowering my head.

Naru cleared his throat.

"I'm not the right guy to tell you how love should feel like.. And I don't guarantee you that you will be able to fall for me again, but one thing I can tell you, when you're in love, you don't have to remember it; you just have to feel it in your heart, cause love is something that you feel with your partner, is unexplained, something that pulls you to that person. Okay that sounded so cliché as hell," He snaps running his hand through his hair.

"Heart?" I whispered, touching my chest, then I felt my heart running fast, really fast.

"Gene..." I started, actually remembering something, but Naru cleared his throat.

"Go back to base, Lin and I will look down, you did very well Mai," he pats my head, causing me to blush even more.

'My heart goes bum, bum a lot when I'm around you.. I remember that Gene told me to not tell you. Why would he tell me that? Cause I like it when my heart goes like that when I'm around you.' I thought; Naru glanced down at the hole, pointing a flashlight that he took out of his left pocket jacket.

"I want to go.. The shadow man wants us to play hide and seek, I should play.." I told him.

"If you want, I hold your hand or tie a rope around my hands, so you won't lose me, whatever works, but I have to go," I pleaded. Naru glanced out the door, watching as Lin walks in.

"Why would you want me to tie your hands? Never mind, alright, just stay close to me, or hold on to me, and don't separate no matter what. If anything, stay near Lin. Can you remember that?" he orders. I gulped, but nodded my head.

"I will try, I'll try," I repeated, taking Naru hand, shyly, as Lin gave us a symbolic look, but shrug his head.

"I'm guessing your wife wants to come?" he mumbles, making my eyes go big.

"Does Lin know too? It shouldn't be a secret?"

"Yes, Lin knows, but he won't tell anyone." Naru declares, causing me to breath in relief.

I smiled, moving forward and grabbing Lin right hand. Surprising to him.

"Then Lin welcome to the club. Remember that I accept you into the secret, even if I don't remember it later.. After all you're Naru best friend that is a male, so I'm happy." I smiled even more, as I hold both male hands.

"Let's go," I whispered, as the two male, gave me an odd look, but shrugged it off.

I compared the feeling between Naru and Lin.

'Lin just has a warm hand, but doesn't make my heart go faster.. And with Naru, my heart does. And I feel tingly all over. Weird,' as I kept looking at both hands, I heard footsteps entering the room.

"Hosho, we'll be back in an hour, place a protection charm around, Mai will come with us," Naru explains, watching as Hosho eyes landed on me, looking hesitant, but nodded his head.

"You're the boss." he bluntly tells him, turning around, preparing. I frown, tilting my head to the side, watching Bou-san oddly.

"Be-careful Bou-san," I told him, he turns around and gave me one of his best smiles, causing me to smile back.

"Don't worry, I'm not like you, a ghost magnet.. I'll be alright, watch over yourself. Naru, please keep her safe," he begs. I turned my gaze at Naru, watching him just nod his head.

"Just watch yourself," he tells him, turning around, we tree glanced down at the dark hole, and I took in a big breath.

"Well here goes nothing,"

Ooo

"It's very cold and dark," I whispered, moving closer to Naru; we walked down a dark tunnel, dusty and the walls are made out concrete.. Odd? They look weird.

"There's no light, no source of electricity," Lin tells us, as I took his hand. He stopped walking, and glanced down at me. Naru pointed the flashlight towards our joined hands.

"I'm scared." I admitted, feeling a bit better to have two people to rely on. So we resumed walking. After five minutes, I think, an inhuman breathing reaches my ears.

"**HELP ME..IT HURTS," **The same male voice echoed down the dark tunnels. I paused, feeling the hair on my arms stand..

"Did you guys hear that? Wait. Is the guy.. He's hurt," I panic, looking around, and letting go of Lin hand.

"Mai, I didn't hear anything." Naru tells me, Lin agrees with him.

"Where did you hear it from?" Lin asks. I bit my lower lip nervously looking around, to see darkness. My heart started to pound hard, the Shadow person popped into my thoughts, the one that keeps tormenting me.

'I'm awake, Naru is with me.' I thought, moving very close to Naru, placing my arm around his, shaking.

"I don't know, it echoed the whole tunnel. We need to help the man," I told them.

"We need to continue." Naru said, intertwining our fingers. I use my free hand and grasp his right arm. Gulping, we kept going.

"Wonder how long are these tunnels," I whispered, as the voice came over once again.

"**PLAY, Find me," **it said. Then my eyes widen, feeling the clammy hands crawling up my leg.

"Oh no," I whispered, feeling panic being stuck in my throat. I stopped walking, causing Naru to retreat.

"What the?" He snaps, shining the light back up at me, pure fear crosses my feature, a loud yell escapes my lips. Watching a thick Mist like thing starting to surround us.

"AHHH," I yelled, and the next thing I knew, I am being slammed down on the ground, as Naru takes a hold of my hand,

"Don't let go," I cried, the clammy hands kept pulling me.

"Lin," he barks out. Lin was about to, but when Naru glanced at Lin, he wasn't there any longer.

"Crap, Mai, I need you to do your nine cuts, and when I tell you, let go,"

"I don't remember it.. I only know half, and where's Lin?" I told him. Naru hissed under his breath, pulling me more, but since I am sweating through my palms, the grip kept getting weaker.

"He can take care of himself," He snaps at me, grunting.

"Let go," I started to kick.

"Do half of it, and let go, I promise not to leave you." he tells me.

"But what if.. Please don't let go," I begged, tightening my grip on him. Naru eyes narrow,

"Trust me Mai. And if anything happens. I promise to look for you, remember, nothing is guaranteed, and keep your eye on the magic ring so you can remember my promise," I shook my head, tears over floating by now.

"Start," he orders. I gulped, starting to do the nine cuts. Halfway. I let go, and then I'm being dragged. I felt like I was in those horror movies.

"NO Naru!" I begged, stretching my arms out, as the clammy hands kept pulling me.

"Now Mai, lower your head," I heard Naru yell, and I did what he asks me. But nothing. I didn't feel anything, they kept dragging me.

"Help me.. NARU!" I scream even more, going deeper into the tunnel. Sliding down, feeling like a small ramp or something, I landed on my behind pretty hard, causing me to moan in pain. The clammy hands, kept rising,

Then it stopped. Everything stopped.

"**You found me,"** I heard the male voice. I was now somewhere dark.

"Why is it wet?" I asked, feeling a puddle of water under me.

"Naru!" I yelled, standing up, feeling my heart still racing. My hands shaking rather badly, as I touch my ring.

"Naru will be here soon. He said that he'll find me," I whispered, feeling my nerves jumping.

"Find him? Who?" I asked, to the unknown voice, looking around, hearing the water under me move.

"Is anyone here? Hurt?" I asked. But nothing, then a light started to form in the middle of nothing. I moved away from it. Remembering some of the old cases.

"This is not good, not good," I told myself, a bad feeling form in my heart.

I felt the wall behind me, taking the last step.

"Please, don't be a bad ghost.. Be a kind ghost," I whispered, trying to calm my nerves. Then something rubble, I moved my eyes down, and my eyes widen.

"Oh no not again," I gasped out, turning around, pounding my hand against the wall, trying to find a way out.

"Naru, get me out of here!" I screamed, feeling a hand on my shoulder. Slowly turning around, with wide panic eyes, I let out a yell. As a rotting corpse stood in front of me, seeing the decay face deadly pale, almost in the bones.

**"YOU FOUND ME HELP ME,"** it said, without moving his lips. I notice something.. Blood. Blood running through his mouth and somewhat skin.

"Shadow man?" I asked, the corpse moves his head slightly, dawning on me, glancing down, I deep, deep scream became stuck in my throat, as another movement came out of the water... This time with a better lighting, since I have no idea where, made me see better the water..

"This is not water.. Blood, this is a..." I cover my mouth, as the light gave me a better view..

"This is not.. Oh my God.. NARU! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed, feeling my vomit rising up my stomach.

"This is a graveyard, oh God..." I watch in pure horror, bodies and bodies lay on top of each other, the shadow man moved his head upwards.

**"FIND MY SON!"** it said, in an echo deep voice I didn't move, I was in shock, pure shock, noticing that I'm covered in blood myself.

"NARU!" I screamed, wanting him to come...

"PLEASE COME; SAVE ME!" I begged, crying harder, feeling eek and realizing, that a strong stench is everywhere. Rotting. It smells rotting eggs, or worse. Why didn't I notice this before?

"MAI!" I heard.. I glanced up, feeling my heart jump a little, from relief.

"NARU," I yelled.

"I'm down here, please help me." I cried, watching as a light hovers over me.

"Thank God, Come, take my hand," Naru tells me, as he hunches over, and leans his hand down. I wonder how deep is this hole.

I moved, and stretched my arm, but failed on grabbing his hand, since I lost my footing. Do with the wall and the blood.

"It's to slippery Naru," I told him, Naru used his free hand, and flashed down. He inspected the whole area.

"You need to leave now Mai,"

"What gave that away Naru? The corpse or the blood?" I snapped at him, feeling my heart still racing.

"Stop being sarcastic, and come now, this is not healthy and I can feel that you're in shock," he snaps at me.

"One more time," I told him, taking in a big breath, but then I cough from the stench.

He once again stretches his hand out, and this time, I ran up, and this time took his hand. He grasps it firmly and pulls me up.

Finally I was out of the grave, I landed on top of Naru, making him go flop on his back. I glanced at his eyes, as I watch as blood and my tears hit his skin.

"It's scary Naru," I cried, burying my head in his torso. He wraps his arms around me, and just lets me cry.

"Can you get up?" He asks,I sniffle, feeling my stomach to leave me soon enough.

"No, I want to..." I gasped out a gag noise, covering my mouth, I moved away from Naru, and puked on the side, letting my dinner out.

I felt a pat on my back. After a few, I finally regain myself.

"I think I have this cover, we just need the scroll, and everything will be cleared out," he tells me, helping me up. I cover my mouth, as another wave hit me.

"I want to leave, and bathe," I told him. Naru shakes his head,

"I know, but right now, we need to find Lin, and then we can leave, are you okay?" He explains to me, then asks.

"No, thank God I won't be remembering this for sometime, but still, what do we do with our friends?" I asked, not daring to look down again at the hole. I shivered, lifting my arm up, I sniff myself, gagging again.

"I'll call the police for them," he tells me. I shook my head, rubbing my arm and down, nervously, walking further more in tunnels.

"Naru, what does this wall look odd? They don't look like bricks, they look off," I asked, trying to distract my mind. Naru flashed his light towards the wall, while I moved closer to Naru, but not too close, since I stink, and I doubt he wants to hold my bloody hand.

"It's made out of quartz, interesting, why would they place that here?"

"Quartz?"

"Yes, quartz, these rocks are made out of quartz, that means, that the death produced here, the minerals here can absorb things, so I can imagine.." he whispers, touching the wall on his right.

"So, this can cause the Mist?" I asked.

"No, but I think you may be right," he tells me, I glance up.

"I like it when I'm right and rare for you to admit, but remind me, why am I right about?" I asked.

"I said, that I think you may be, not that you are. About Gargolyes. I'll check it out with Yasu," he mumbles. I shook my head slightly.

"Okay?" I told him, confused, while we kept walking, but as we kept walking, something in my me told me that something wasn't right. Something feels out of place.

"Naru, is this the same place that I was being dragged?" I asked him, glancing up.

"Why? It should be, since this is the place I was running towards." he flashed the light down the tunnel. I gulped, looking down at it.

"Naru, I think we are lost," I told him.

"What makes you say that?" He asks.

"Because," I took a hold of his hand, and pointed at front of him.

"Mai?" He asks, glancing at me, arching a brow in confusion.

"Because that was behind us, not in front of us, I think we should run," I cried out; Naru glanced where I was pointing, I felt Naru tightened his grip on me.

"Damn it, yeah, I think we should run," he agrees as we stood in front of the hole thing once again, but this time, the dead body from that hole crawling out, as a heavy Mist seeped out of the hole.

**"LETS PLAY NOW And this time no cheating. Find your wife.."** I heard the male voice, Naru tightens his grip on me, my heart ran a mile per minute.

"Run," Naru suggested, and we did, we turned towards the opposite, and started to run fast. I turned to see, only to see the Mist starting to get closer and closer.

"It's getting closer," I panic, glancing at Naru, but my eyes widen.

"You're not Naru," I gasped out, stopping at my tacks, trying to get rid of the grip, as the shadow man takes a deeper hold on it.

**"LETS PLAY,"** and with those final words, I felt the same clammy hands run up my legs, and I am slammed down again on the ground.

"Eii," I groaned in pain, as I hit my chin.

**"Count to Ten, if you ever want to see your husband,"** The shadow corpse thing spat, and a loud scream escapes my mouth, as the clammy hands pulled me towards the dark Mist..

"NO.. HELP ME!"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. And for those who said, that Mai is taking it very well, Mai is simple, and caring. So, from what happen in Insightful, and she gave up her own life for Naru, made the bond even stronger. You'll see later what I mean. You'll see why Mai is so mellow with it. For a reason, I made them switch bodies in the first story.. It plays a major part later on.. And why Mai is so accepting of the situation. But she still thinks is a bit odd though. Lol.


	5. Case Two: Lost Orphan

A Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Ghost Hunt

Case Two: Lost Orphan

Chapter Five: Hate Me

**Naru POV**

"Damn," I grumbled under my breath rubbing my aching head, standing in the middle of I have no idea what; surrounded by a thick mist.

"MAI!" I yelled, feeling my heart starting to race.

"How did I lose her, If I had her in my hand," I hissed under my breath, looking around, but no use. There's no use looking for her.

"Tell me, how the hell do I play?" I compromise, into the thick Mist.

"**I told you already, count to ten, and look for your wife, she'll be doing the same, it's fun to play hide and seek," ** the shadow man's voice, echo from the Mist itself. I signed, running my hands through my hair, frustrated with the whole situation. I shouldn't have left her for no reason at all.

"Alright, you win, I'll play this childish game," I declared closing my eyes, I started to count...Counting out loud, a sudden cold started to seep into my bones; hearing foot steps in front of me, but I ignored it, my goal is to find Mai and that's all.

"Ten," I growled out, snapping my eyes open, only to yelp a little, as Lin appeared in front of me, looking a bit surprised himself.

"What the?" he rubs the back of his head,

"How did you end up here?" I asked, clearing my throat. Lin shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

"I lost you two. I kept walking and walking, thinking you two were behind me, then when I look back, you two were gone. What happen?" He asks.

"Have you seen any ghost related things? While you were looking for us?" asking again, looking at my right, trying to see if I can feel Mai.

"No. Nothing, just this Mist, and then I found you. It's been five hours Naru," he glanced down at his wristwatch, pointing his flashlight.

"I need to find Mai, she's in trouble, but I need you to get out of here, and find Yasu, find the scroll, it can help stop this stupidity Mist, and solve the mystery, then burn it." I order him. Lin nods his head.

"Where do you think it is?" he asks, moving deeper into our left.

"Its bury within the structure of the prison. Mai was right, the Gargoyles were pointing, what I can remember last night, that they were facing east, so my guess is on the side of the building itself. Look for a loose brick or something," I told him.

"You got all this from Mai?" He asks, finally reaching the old stairs. I glance at him, nodding my head.

"You guys don't give enough credit to Mai. Even though she's losing her memories, that doesn't mean she's stupid." I told him.

"Don't blame me for the others Noll. I haven't even thought of Mai like the others. They are just trying to handle the situation they are own way. I have a different way of thinking. Mai is the few people I actually like, and I will do everything in my power to help her. She has changed you, I have no idea what happen between you two, but one thing is sure, it shows that you do love her, and I can tell she loves you back, even if she doesn't remember it. Don't let her down." he snaps at me.

"Thanks, but I doubt she loves me, she said it enough times." I whispered, lowering my head, feeling a bit shamed.

'I hate feeling like this.. Is this how Mai really felt?' I thought.

"Oh, but I see is different; well, well isn't that the Noll from before.. Missed him actually. Wonder what would others think of the real you.. That in reality you weren't this tough cold hearted character you portrayed, that he was actually a sweet young man, that turned cold just because he lost his older brother." he mocks, I glanced up at him, clearing my throat.

"I was never one," I growled, but Lin shrugs his shoulders.

"Yes you were Noll. I have known you for a long time now. Mai is turning you back, and that's a good thing. I'll find this scroll, and Noll," he paused, causing me to lift a brow at his sudden change of tone.

"What?"

"There's a new case on top of your desk, I think after this case is over, you should glance at it." and with that, he climbs up leaving me alone.

"Okay?" I whispered, turning back, noticing that the Mist has lifted. Glancing down at my ring, I closed my eyes, and concentrated hard.

"Mai where are you?" I whispered, letting the warm feeling seep into me. Then I knew.. I knew where she is.

"Found you," I said, snapping my eyes open, while a sly smirk plays on my lips, lowering my head.

"Ready or not here I come..."

* * *

**Mai POV**

I lay in a corner, covered in blood, rocking myself back and forth, while my tears kept rolling down my cheeks.

"**Don't cry, please, count to ten and find your husband," ** Shadow man spoke, as he sat across me, cross arm and legs. I glanced up at him.

"My husband, Naru.. I want him, why did you separate me from him?" I cried, feeling my heart beating deeply, fear shooting out like second nature to me. The Shadow man sat across me, crossing his arms.

"**Just count, you'll find him, its a game, please, you promise me to find my child, if you can find your husband, I promise I'll let have a secret, something of your memories." **

I bit my lower lip nervously, looking around, noticing that the dark Mist lifted.

"I will find your son, and the scroll. I promise, I just want Naru.. Why did you separate us?" I cried even more.

"**Can you just count, and look for him. Look for my son. I can't take this any longer," **I can hear the desperation in his tone.

I shake my head, glancing up at the quartz.

"Alright, if I play, can you bring me back my husband. I want him." I told him.

"**Just count," ** he whispered, in his childlike voice. Closing my eyes, I started to count.

"One," I started, feeling my heart race.

"Two," I slowly stood up.

"Three" I turned towards the shadow man.

"Four," I grasp the wall, placing my palms flatly on the surface.

"Five" I took in a big breath.

"Six," I gulped, trying to calm my nerves.

"Seven,"

"Eight,"

"Nine," I took another big breath, reaching the last number.

"Ten, ready or not, here I come," I yelled, snapping my eyes open, only to find myself alone once again.

Walking, I started to walk forward, touching the wall as support, I couldn't see anything in front of me. And for some odd reason, I didn't mind, I wasn't as afraid as I should. It felt familiar.

"Naru!" I yelled, about a few minutes, or so. I kept walking, kept calling for Naru, but no use.

"Someone else was with us? Right...Lin, right Lin. I hope he's alright. Lin!" I screamed his name as well, but no response.

I stopped, a cold chill ran down my spine. I turned my head, to look behind me, but I didn't see anything.

"How am I suppose to find his child, if I have no idea where he is? Why does every ghost come to me?" I discuss with myself continuing on walking.

"Naru!" I called out again. Then I felt a hand on my hand, making my eyes grow big.

"Ahh," I screamed, jumping backwards, only to have the hand grasp my wrist, pulling me in.

"Shush, it's me," I heard a familiar voice. My heart jumped, but not from fear itself. But with a peaceful aura.

"Naru, you found me," I yelled, happily, wrapping my arms around him. Naru pats my back gently, after I let go, he places his hands on each side of my cheek, causing my sticky hair to squeeze on my cheeks.

"Are you alright? Did the ghost did anything?" he asked me, I couldn't see his eyes, too dark, but I felt his warmth radiate through me, that I closed my eyes, enjoying it.

"I'm alright, shadow man didn't do anything, he told me to find you, now we need to find his son, Naru.. I'm glad you found me. I wish I would've found you.. Its it weird to think, that I want you to be a damsel in distress? I like to save you once in a while.. Instead of you having to save me all the time. Its tiresome," I pouted, hearing Naru chuckle in a low profound voice, causing my heart to jump.

'He really does have a nice laugh.. I wish he can use it more often,' I thought, tilting my head, taking a hold of his hand, afraid that I can lose him.

"Not sure.." he mumbles. I moved closer,

"Oh, well, I hope next time, I will save you. After all, is a wife's duty to be at her husband's side no matter what. Is a fifty, fifty partnership." I decal air, feeling my cheeks redden.

"Its nice to hear," he mumbles.

"So do you know where to find the child?" Naru asks me, changing the subject.

"No.. But playing will not hurt. Ah.. Let's call out the child's name, maybe he will answer us," I stated.

"Alright," Naru agrees. I couldn't tell his expression is, since its too dark.

"You have your flashlight?" I asked him.

"No. Lost it back there,"

"Oh, too bad, you know, this is not that scary. It feels as though I lived this before. Odd, have I lived something like this before?" I asked Naru.

"You may have."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I can't say." he tells me.

"Too bad," I whispered, we kept walking deeper into the tunnels,

"How did you find me?"

"I Just did,"

"How?" I kept pocking the subject.

"I'm physic Mai, just drop the subject," he snaps at me, causing me to lower my head,

"Sorry,"

"Mai, there's no point in telling, you will forget," he stops, and I felt him turning around, and faced me.

"I'm not mad at you.. Its not that I'm getting irradiated, I'm trying my best here Mai. This is not the place or the time. I found you because you're my wife, I promised you that I will never leave you, no matter what happens. I know this is hard on you. Just trust me on this. I found you because you mean more to me than anything, but I am not perfect. I will snap at times. I know you will not remember this," he signed, feeling his forehead against mines.

"I'm sorry Naru.. I am trying very hard.. I am.. I didn't mean to upset you," I started to cry, wiping my tears, Naru captures my cheeks between his palms.

"Its a long difficult road for us Mai. I need to learn to not snap and learn to control my own feelings. I know you are losing your memories, do with the accident you had. All because of me. I hate myself, you know that. I hate myself with great passion, that I can't even stand looking at the mirror. These last few months, has been pure hell Mai."

He tells me, as my eyes widen at the sudden declaration.

"Why is Naru mad at himself? You shouldn't be mad.. You're a smart man, and a kind one. You can't hate yourself." I panic, taking a hold of his arm.

"I did something terrible. I follow someone advise, instead of doing it my own way. I never thought about it. Now, I am paying a great price. Even if I return your memories, and soul, you won't be the same. I hate myself because I did have a choice, but stupid enough on not acting on it." he growls.

I panic, really panic, noticing that Naru is stiff, tense. With shaky hands, and wrap my arms around his neck, getting into my tiptoes.

"Don't hate yourself Naru. Please don't. I don't hate you, whatever you did, you are human Naru. We tend to do stupid things," I told him trying to calm him down. I felt him shaking a little. I moved, and kiss his cheek very softly.

I cried harder, for a reason my heart ached. I don't like Naru like this. Naru wraps his arms around me, pinning me against him. I moved his head down, laying him against my chest, as I placed my chin on top of his head.

"Its alright Naru." I tapped his head gently. Naru remained quiet, even if it's dark, I can feel him. It felt familiar with his hug. Very familiar. And I like it.

"You'll going to hate me as well; What the hell did I do to have you?" he mumbles. I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know. I have no idea, if God wants us together, there'd have to have a reason behind it. For a reason, God made us meet that day in my high school, until we learn the reason, let just stay like this. I like it. Its conferrable and peaceful. I may not remember anything, but remember that I will always be at your side, after all, I'm your friend, as well as your assistant. But most of all, I'm your wife." I told him.

Letting go, Naru straightening up, clearing his throat.

"I still hate myself," he whispered, causing me to frown at him.

"It will take time to heal, wouldn't? What makes you hate yourself? What did you do?" I asked him.

"I was the cause why you lose your memories Mai." his voice turned dark, as my eyes widen at his words.

"You..." I felt a lump in my throat, my hand shakes.

"This is why I said you're going to hate me. I don't blame you, but you know the bullshit about this, that you won't remember it. The crappy part, is that you won't be mad at me, because you are not going to remember it at all. You'll be back to your peppy self. I hate it. I want you to hate me Mai. Tell me that I'm a peace of Shit, that this isn't the first time that I let you down, Because that day I did have a choice, but I didn't act on it." he growls out, hearing a pound type of sound.

"Naru?" I asked concern, straighten out my arm, I moved forward, to feel his arm. I trace his hand down, only to find his hand fist, and connected to the wall.

"You hurt yourself. Stupid scientist. Don't do this." I snapped, as more tears kept leaking out of my eyes.

"See, you forgot, you forgot the conversation. Here you are worried about me, why the hell you can't worry about yourself. Ahh," he snaps, I wrap my hand over his wounded fist, lifting it up, and closed my eyes.

"I didn't forget Naru. You're the cause of my memories," I whispered, blowing a little on his wound.

"Then hate me for it. Don't just act like nothing happen Mai. The others are right. Please, just do me the favor and hate me." He begs, noticing that his voice is trembling. I gulped, feeling my heart pump hard, I didn't know how to react to this.

"I should hate you," I started, feeling my hand shake, tears kept coming out.

"Would it make you happy if I hate you? Would it make me happy if I hate you?" I asked him.

"Yes, hate me with all your gut. I don't deserve you at all. Its proven fact, that we aren't meant to be. Every time we are together, some stupid shit happens to us, that separate us." he growls even more.

"Remind me, when I admitted to you, that I do love you, have you accepted me?" I asked, wanting to know the real reason.

"No, I didn't accept you Mai. From the beginning I never did. Even if everyone saw it, I never did. I never wanted you." he darkly explains, causing my heart to leap painfully once again.

"Alright then," I cleared my throat, letting go of his injured hand. Turning around, I took in a big breath.

"Alright then? Explain, what do you mean?" He asks, feeling him walk around to face me. I frowned lowering my head.

"I will not remember this conversation Naru. There's no use. But you will remember it." I told him, as I get on my knees, bending down. I wrap my arms around my head.

"Mai? What are you doing?" I heard Naru speak, feeling his hand on top of my head. I felt my heart jump, mix feelings. I feel mixed feelings.

"You want me to hate you. You hate yourself. You're the cause of my memories. You're my husband. We are trapped in a tunnel full of ghosts. Every day my condition will get worse. Everyone in the gang treats me as though I was a plague. I have a phantom shadow haunting my dreams. I have no one." I cried, feeling my body shake.

"Tell me, do you see the dilemma in that?" I told him.

"Yes I see it Mai. I never said that I would leave you, or stop looking for your memories. Is my responsibility Mai, I made you this way, I will help you. I can't lose you. Even if we do separate in the future, I can't live with myself, that you die, all because of me," he tells me,

"You'll remember everything I will tell you right now, and keep it in your mind, remind me every chance you have, remind me that you are the cause of my memories. Remind me that you want me to Hate you. That you want me to stay away from you, and that deep inside me, start to rot with pure hatred towards you. That when it comes, that you won't be able to remind me no more, because I'm going to feel it. I will feel disgusted by you, and that I want you far away from me."

I kept telling him, raising my head up.

"Tell me Naru, is that what you really want? To hate you with great passion?"

"Yes," he answers me coldly. I gulped, straightening my body up.

"Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, a simple easy way out. That starts to consume someone, until they become bitter themselves. We see that enough in this world that we live in."

"Just hate me Mai, stop dragging this out. I want you to say it. Say I HATE YOU Naru!" He screams, I wiped my teary face.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! Naru I HATE YOU!" I screamed out, sifting my hands.

"Thank you," Naru mentions, feeling him sit on the ground, I can see the outline, as he lifts a leg up, barking out a bitter laugh.

"I thought that would help, but here's my surprise, it doesn't," He bitterly spits out. I gulped,

"I Hate you, I hate you," I repeated, crying harder.

"I hate you, do you know why I hate you Naru," I moved forward, and smacked his shoulder.

"Tell me, tell me that you hate me because I am the cause of your memories, of your death, I want to hear it from your own lips," I heard no emotions behind his words. Like a dull hollow.

"I hate you because you're being so stupid. Blaming yourself, I hate you because you don't have no faith in me. I hate you because.. I hate you because I can't hate you," I cried again, hitting his shoulder once again. I swear I saw Naru eyes widen.

"What?" He asks. I moved up to him, cupping his cheeks.

"I can't hate you.. I just can't. I told you Naru.. You're important to me. Just like the others, I can't hate. Hate can consume someone. You did a mistake, I'm paying for it, but you as well. I have no idea what you did, you are the cause of my memories, so what, I know deep in my heart, you didn't do it on purpose, you're a kind man Naru. I can't live my life hating you. Is not me. I don't believe that when I confessed to you, you haven't accepted me. Yes, you are hard to handle, but.. I can't imagine you pushing me to the side. I don't feel it."

"Mai, don't do this. Just hate me, is plain and simple, I can't forgive myself at all. I want you to hate me, but yet, a piece of me, wants you to love me. I'm damn conflicted with myself. I have never been in this situation. I never had to challenge myself in this. Everything back then seems so easy, compare to now. I never thought having you was this difficult,"

I laugh, a pitiful laugh, sniffing at the same time.

"Didn't anyone tell you, love isn't easy. While we have each other, we can face anything." I told him.

"Ha, love, that's what started this off. I wish to never love you Mai, just maybe, you weren't this possession, and you didn't have to sacrifice your life so much, nor did your memories. I'm just a selfish bastard, that took you for granted," he rubs his temple.

I kept my mouth shut, taking a hold of his hand, surprising him, I moved his legs, and placed myself between him.

"Sorry that I stink," I mumbled, wrapping my arms around his midsection. I bury my head against his torso.

"Mai?"

"I don't know how to love Naru, I don't remember it.. But I'm being a hundred percent sure that we are meant to be together, no matter what. I can't hate you, because you're important to me. You are special, You're the only one that can handle me, and even if it's your own fault, you would have never learned things Naru. You will still be that cold hearted man. You are human, this is what makes you human. And I'm sure, that not everything is your own fault."

"I still hate myself, no matter what you say, you should hate me with great passion, its normal Mai."

"I'm not normal Naru, have you forgotten that? We are a couple, we have to deal with things. We can't always have a happy ending, we have to face the obstacle that is thrown in our way, in our world, even supernatural as well non-supernatural. What I can remember, Mama told me that couples aren't always happy, but if we talk about it, and come up with a plan, we can overcome anything. Please Naru, don't hate yourself, and I won't hate you, and don't push me away." I pleaded.

"Mai," he whispered, feeling him kiss the top of my head. I cleared my throat, as a blush appears on my cheeks.

"So are we better?" I asked.

"No, not better, but we can work ourselves up." he answers, I shook my head.

"And please, tell me the truth next time, don't lie, saying that I do hate you. It won't work," I told him.

"How do you know it won't work?"

"Because I will feel it. Naru you overestimate me. I may not remember, but I'm brilliant in other things, Trust me. Please, have faith in me. I will help you as you will help me. I remember that."

"Alright," he agrees, noticing that his body seems to relax. I closed my eyes, enjoying his warmth..

"We should go," he interrupts the silence. I shook my head, standing up slowly. He helps me.

Standing up completely, we took each other hand and started to walk down the dark tunnels.

"So, do you remember the child's name?" I asked him.

"You remembered?" He asks.

"Remember what?" I asked him.

"The conversation?" he asks me once again.

"Yes, I remember it, still fresh in my mind."

'God, please let me remember this, I need to write it down on my diary.. Please...' I prayed...

"The child's name is Jie," Naru tells me,

"Then let's call for him," Clearing my throat, I faced the dark tunnels, feeling my hand shake, still I hiccuped from my cry section.

"You alright?" Naru seems a bit concerned. I shake my head, taking in a big breath.

"Yes, I am, why you ask?"

"I didn't mean to make you cry, I think I'm just good for that, instead of making you smile. I suck as a husband," he mumbles. I signed, shrugging my shoulders.

"I doubt you make me cry all the time," I told him.

"I highly doubt that Mai,"

"Let's find the child, Then, JIE, comes out.. Please," I begged, calling out in the dark. Naru did the same, calling out.

Walking deeper, a sudden chill ran down my spine.

"Jie, please come out, your papa is looking for you.. You two can find peace, and leave this dreaded place," I begged even more.

"JIE!" Naru yells. I stopped in my tracks, feeling a small hand grasp my own. I glanced down, to see a small child, looking up at me, with a grim look, his body glows with a white light.

"Jie?" I asked, bending down at his level. The child nods, noticing that his throat seems cut?

"Can you talk?" I asked, with the light, I saw Naru bending next to me, looking at the child.

The child shakes his head.

"No, maybe the cut in his throat is the case, can you show us what really happen? Why does your father have your voice? And why there's a scroll involved?" Naru asks. The child timidly shakes his head.

Pulling me, I took Naru hand, afraid that I would lose him.

The image changed, we were in a light tunnel, lights on the side, illuminating the halls.

"Naru?" I asked, turning my gaze, still feeling his hand.

"I'm here, I see it too," he tells me. I signed in relief, turning my gaze back to the child. He points.

"**I don't want to die, I don't want to die," ** a small child like voice echo the tunnel. The child pulls us forward, as the inmates pass right by us.

"**You'll die, or not, the monk will be really mad, I'm sorry son," ** I heard a deep male voice, familiar. Moving across, My eyes widen as it landed on the black shadow, and his son.

He is bending down, with a knife in the child's throat.

"**Papa will find you, think of it as hide and seek," ** he cries, glancing up at the roof.

"No, please don't,"I begged, but I felt an arm around my waist.

"Mai, it already happens, don't look," Naru turns me around, as I heard the child yell in pain. Naru pats my head gently, I cry, really cry.

"The Shadow man murder his own son? Why?" I cried on Naru shoulder. Then it dawns on me.

"Naru.." I gasped out moving away,

"You saw it, why? Don't see things that aren't pleasant.. Just because of me, Don' do this.. I hate this, why would he kill his own son, what's happening. Why did you watch it.. Even if I can't remember right, you will. Don't do this.. Please. Just because you hate yourself, doesn't mean that you have to punish yourself," I cried even more.

"Mai, don't worry, I can handle it," Naru tells me, but I can see his eyes, they are colder than ever. Oh no.

"Don't lie, please don't," I begged, frustrated, because I have no idea how to handle this. How to confer him, then I glanced down at the child.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I cried even more.

"**You found my son," **I heard the childlike voice. I turned to see the shadow man, in his real form, just like in the picture.

I placed myself in front of the child,

"I don't care he's dead, you are not having him. You killed him, why? Why would any parent do that to their own child? Tell me the truth.. Why so many corpses?

"**It started when a monk came to our place. We were having problems with some of the inmates, so the government back then kept it under wraps. So they sent a monk to deal with inside. They said that this prison was a curse, so they thought a Monk can help us. Upon his arrival, everything turned into hell. He gave us a scroll, that scroll, that turned out to be our end." **his childlike voice turned more into a grown man.

"**That day, I hid the scroll, afraid to destroy it. The monk told us that a powerful anti lifting curse is placed within the prison, so we couldn't destroy the scroll to keep its course free. That day, that night, everything went to hell. I not sure what happen, but one of our officers just went up to the roof and killed himself. Then another and another. I couldn't' stop it, then a deep dark feeling came to me, as a Mist, a dark heavy unworldly mist covers the prison, then I don't know why, as all those inmates tried to escape the mist, we ended up down here, and I don't know, I ended killing my own son, at the time he was spending some time with me. After the incident, our bodies were buried where I took you." **he explains, hovering above the floor.

"So you just killed your own son, after the mist covered you all?"

"**Yes, the urge over came, but I still knew what I was doing, that's why the game, the only way to repent, to atone, I needed to find my own son, so he can cross over even if I go to hell for my sins." **

"So, those people, they killed themselves?" I gasped out, as Naru moves forward.

"Yes, the question is, why didn't it affect us?"

"**I help you keep your pace, to not loose it. You two were my last hope, I was right. The gargoyles help, your friends found the scroll, and now they are burning it. That should be the last of it. Please send my son to heaven. I don't care about me," ** I felt pity for the shadow man.

"We'll do that," I told him, moving forward, I took in a big breath.

"I'll set everyone free, I promise," I bowed,

"**Thank you.. I knew you would help us, since I laid my eyes on you two. Then I shall keep my promise, I will tell you something that will help both.. First, for the Husband, a clue.. In order to go In-Between, you must be in the Inner Plains, you must not be alive nor dead," **Naru gave him and odd look, but either way shakes his head.

"**And for the Wife, you have one grant memories, about your husband. Here's another; you may remember it," **he whispered, moving closer to me, he placed his hand above my head, and then my eyes widen, as a flash a simple small memory came into my mind.

_"You feel guilty?" I asked as my shoulder shakes s as the tears kept running down my eyes._

_Naru kept his mouth shut._

_"Damn it Naru. Talk to me. Don't just hide it. That's why you ignored me for the last two weeks and said that to your mother because of guilt?" I yell taking a hold of his shoulder shaking it softly. Feeling as though my whole world is ripping, I couldn't believe this, Naru feel conflicted because he thinks is his fault that I jumped in?_

_"It's my fault Mai," he tells me. Watching his cold eyes, turning even icier. I felt my heart tighten._

_"No, it's not.. Didn't you say that we shouldn't blame it on each other?" I snap at him, feeling irritated,_

_"But the part that you got stab is my fault. My own damn fault because I didn't react I didn't see. My anger got the best of me. You saw it perfectly, you warned me. But I was too stubborn to look at it. It's my own fault. I still feel your blood on my hands." he darkly tells me, I signed. Feeling horrible._

_I shifted my legs and take his hands placing them on both of my cheeks._

_"You feel that?" I asked. He nods at my question._

_"This is me Naru.. I'm alive.. I'm healthy a bit hurt but healthy. I am warm.. Forget about the blood in your hands. You didn't do anything.. You feel me alive. I'm next to you as I am.. I want you to feel me.. Please don't blame yourself that I was stabbed.. It's not your fault. You always do this. And it's not.. You always protect me.. It was my turn to return the favor. And I would do it a hundred times.. I love you more than anything in this world." I whispered, feeling Naru warm hands on my cheeks. I want him to move on. Not to blame himself. For a brief second, I felt his love, my love for him. _

"What the?" I gasped out, glancing up at the shadow man.

"**What he feels, is the same feeling he felt that day, help him overcome it. Remember that feeling, the brief feeling you get, and don't tell him that you remember something like that. Because he needs to learn that everything comes with a price. He needs to learn how to cherish you. I see your bond, is strong, stronger than anything I have ever seen, not even with my own wife was this strong. He may learn this. That is the feeling of love and compassion. What you showed him not long ago is compassion and love. He may not know it. Every case you encounter, a piece of memory will be restored. Your husband's mission is to return your soul, but sometimes making new memories are the best. Thank you for your help," ** he explains, as tears run down my eyes.

'I do love Naru..' I gasped out, touching my racing heart.. I can't say it..

'I love him.. I remember now.. I do love him.. I love him more than anything in this world, no wonder my heart goes like that, and I feel all tingly when I'm around him. And I'm always happy. He makes me feel happy and treasure. I love him.' I thought even more.

'He feels so much guilt, I doubt he even forgave himself from whatever happen that cause me to jump and save him. Blood in his hands, the conversation about him hating himself? Oh God? My husband is an emotional train wreck, and it's all my fault,' I cried even more, lowering myself, making myself into a small ball.

"Mai, what did he do?" Naru asks, going up to me, kneeling down. I glance up, wiping my tears.

"He shows me a piece of memory, I have no idea what it meant. But I can remember it. I can't say Naru. I can't tell you.. Because it will sidetrack you from your mission." I tell him, as he gave me a stern confuse look.

I cleared my throat, wiping my face.

"I just need a bath, I have no idea how, but I'm covered in blood and stink terribly. Let just send the child to heaven, and the rest," I told him, getting up.

"Then," I faced Jie, bending down, I smiled gently at him.

"I'm sorry, go in peace," I moved my hand up, and hover it above his head.

"Rest in peace," the child smiles, and then he disappears. I smiled, glancing up at his father.

"Your turn," I stood.

"**Thank you so much," **shadow man bows,

"One question? Why do you use your son's voice?" I asked him. The shadow man brings his head up staring at the ceiling.

**"Because it's my own fault.. I cut his neck. All because that stupid scroll and mist. Now that your friends burned it, we are free. That monk doing is terrible."** I lifted my hand up and closed my eyes.

"Just be in peace, everyone," I whispered, feeling a cold breeze surround us. I open my eyes, going wide, watching as all the souls started to fly all over, going towards the light that the shadow man was producing. Then they were gone.

I felt lightheaded, very lightheaded, that I tilted back, but Naru caught me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you," I whispered, closing my eyes, he picks me up in his strong arms.

'Naru, should I tell you that I remember, even though is a small part, but I do remember that I do love you, and apparently with all my heart, please don't shrug me away. Let me help you heal.' I thought, as finally sleep takes over.

"Just sleep Mai, you'll forget about this. Everything.. And when it does.. I promise you that I will make you hate me. Is the only thing I'm good at, making you get mad at me; and I deserve it, from the beginning to know. Everything is my own fault..." he whispered, placing a small kiss on my forehead. Little did he know, I heard it.. Even though I slept, I felt it and heard it. And it broke my heart.

Ooo

"Wow, that was unexpected," Ayako spoke, the next day, finally I was cleaned, and filled my tummy.

"What happen?" I asked a bit confused, while we stood in front of the prison.

"Gas.." Naru spoke, I glance up at him, feeling my heart race.

'Right.. I do love him.. He feels guilt, lots of guilt, all my fault.' I thought, moving my gaze towards the Prison.

"Gas?" Bou-san asks.

"The scroll, it wasn't a scroll, but some machine, cause gas, something like mustard gas, but this gas makes you kill yourself. The Government wanted to test it out, so they came out with the whole Prison being cursed and such, and brought a fake monk. Experiment, to see if its effects, Mr. Cheng grandfather use to work here, but died in the crossfire as well, that's why there's a picture of him in the office, and Mr. Cheng didn't want us inside, because of the little secret. He admitted a few hours ago." Naru explains.

"How cruel, very cruel, I can't believe this," Masako spoke, moving closer towards Naru. I took a step aside, moving away, noticing that the gargoyles are facing us.

"Can we go?" Ayako asks, noticing that she looks a bit nervous. Watching from the sidelines, how everyone seems anxious to go.

I open my black Diary and glanced down at it.

_September 13_

"_Today, I discovered that Naru hate himself; he said that it's his fault that I lost my memories, and that I am dying, and yet, I don't hate him. He'll try to make you believe that I said does words, but don't.. You don't hate him, You love him. Today I discovered that I love that man. I don't know what really happen or how, but you love him. You may not tell him, shadow man told me. Just help him. He needs to forgive himself, so we can live happily in the future." _

I flipped back.

_September 11,_

"_Many things happen today, like I learned that Naru is my husband? How? But I know that he loves me, he admitted that he does, he kneel down. He never kneels Mai, when you read this, please help him. He looks so sad and lost. And he kissed me. Its hard describe, but his lips against mines felt right, beautiful, my first kiss. I have no idea if we kiss before, but I think I'm his first kiss too.. Since Naru is picky and doesn't like to be intimate with no one, but I really like the feel of him. It makes me happy."_

I read, biting my lower lip.

'He kissed me? I wish I could remember that..' I thought, aching to feel Naru against me.

"What you are reading?" I heard behind my thoughts, causing me to jump, hiding my diary behind my back.

"Lin, nothing in particular." I told him.

"The diary.. Good thing I bought it, but to tell you the truth, Naru suggested it, you should write that down.." Lin winks at me, as he moves away. I gave him a confuse look, but took out my pen, from the edge of the diary, and wrote it down.

_September 14, _

"_Soon, Naru birthday, he'll be nineteen, must buy him a present... And Lin told me that it was a Naru idea to buy this diary. I should thank him. But how am I suppose to help him? If I'm really dying, and it's his fault, shouldn't I hate him? Because of him, I'm loosing myself. Yet.." _

I paused my writing, glancing at my ring, then at Naru, watching him talking to the gang. I smiled gently, returning back on my diary.

"_Yet, I feel as though I can't hate him. I love him. I am sure about that. That memory made me realize that I do love him. I want to know what happen. Why he made me this way. I shall help him get in-between. I want him to know that I won't hate him. I can't live with myself with that. I just hope he will help me with the Shadow woman.. She's scary, very scary. Please Naru, save me.." _ I wrote, closing my diary. Closing the dairy, I yelped, finding Naru in front of me, eyeing my diary.

"Is that a diary?" He asks. I gulped,

"A book actually. I write things down, so I won't forget. But I forgot to write last night. Now I can't remember anything.. Besides the memory that the shadow man left behind. Now I have to have one day without memory," I lied, for a reason. I couldn't let Naru know that I wrote down. That he felt guilty, that he hate himself. I'm afraid, if he does read it, he tries to rip my page out and then I will be screwed.

"Can I read it someday?" He asks. My eyes widen as a smile appear on my lips.

"Of course, but not now.. Is like my diary. You have rights to read it.. Since there's no secret, but right now no.. Maybe in the future," I told him.

"Alright," he mumbles, I glanced at his hand, noticing that his knuckles are bruised up, scrapped.

"Naru, what happen to your hand?" I asked, forgetting what happened last night.

"I hurt myself, don't worry," he tells me. I shook my head.

"No.. You're hurt.." I started, but I notice Naru going rigid.

"Its fine," he snatches his hand away and walks away. I frowned, opening my diary once again, I went back to yesterday entrance, reading the page, my eyes landed on the last paragraph.

"_Naru said, he'll try to make me hate him.. How? Maybe act cold towards me or just ignore me, or maybe tell me that I hated him since the first day. I have no idea how, Naru is tricky person, don't count him off. He'll try, but be more sneaky and win him over. Show him that you don't hate him, and that he can forgive himself, as I already did." _ I read under my breath.

"Alright Naru.. If you want to play, then lets play," I grumbled under my breath, tucking my diary in my bag.

But as I reach the van, I watch Masako sit in the middle of the van, Naru closing the door, as Masako hovers over Naru arm. I felt myself freeze.

"No, please.. I don't hate you. Don't do this," I begged, feeling my heart ache. It aches.. At the sight. I don't like it.

"Mai?" I heard Ayako. Turning my gaze, I gave her a fake smile.

"Then, let's go," I told her, moving towards the black car. Turning giving it a last look at the van, I felt hot tears burning behind my eyes. Watching as Naru talks to Masako, she just leans in, all happily.

'Naru.. Is this fair to her? To use her just to make me hate you? Please don't go back to your old self.. Lean on me.. God made us a couple. What's the use, if you can't rely on me. You can't use Masako feelings, she likes you too much. You told me that you love me, now you play this? I know you feel guilty, but don't use others to make us separate.' I sadly thought, hopping into the back seat, Ayako sat on the front, as Bou-san takes the passenger seat. As Yasu sat next to me.

"I'll invite you all for dinner, we had a short case, and not much drama, that's good," Yasu perks up. I signed, leaning my head against the window, watching as the van starts to pull out.

'I wonder why I jumped to save Naru? I now know how much I love him. I felt it in my memory, as well right now. Something happened. I wonder what? What do you do to me to lose my memories and my own life?' I thought, feeling slumber taking over.

Slowly my eyes closed, drifting, everything around me started to mumble out, and then I zoned out.

"_Gene, I know that I love Naru. The Shadow man showed me, but told me not to tell anyone, nor Naru. Why? I don't get it.." I asked. _

_Gene and I walked in front of a huge building. In a long hallway, just holding hands. _

"_That's because.. Because.. If you bare a child, that child will be at risk. We can't have that." he declares, my eyes widen. _

"_Child? Wait.. You mean, if Naru and I am.. Make love, I can get pregnant the same night?" I asked confused, but the thought, made my chest and tummy warm up; being in Naru arms like that sound very nice and warm, but it's embarrassing. _

"_Yes.. The first time around, it didn't turn out good. You died, as well as your child. Naru couldn't take it.. Thanks to Gekka, he was freed from the shadow realm, and was able to save you and Naru from his mistake." He explains. I blinked confused at his words. _

"_Shadow realm?" _

"_Don't worry about it. This is your third time trying. You two are meant to be together, to be one, but things keep getting in the way. I can't have you say that you love Naru. That child that you two are meant to have should live up to a certain age, but not die as an unborn child. The child will be a great powerful being. He'll be stronger than Naru and you. But you're too early to have him. He'll die, because your soul is too weak, and that Shadow woman is eating your memories slowly. That' why you're losing your memories. When I retreated your soul and half of your memories, somehow that woman discovered a way to start eating your memories, as well as your soul. I need Naru to find your other half, to save you. And when you finally regain everything, you can go back to normal. Live a normal life, with your husband." he explains. I took a big breath. _

"_Alright, I won't say.. Naru wants to break up with me. He wants me to hate him. What should I do? I just discovered that I do love him. I can't hate him. Why did the ghost guy show me that? If.." I paused, letting go of his hand, wrap my arms around my tummy. _

_'I can have Naru child.. But if the child dies.. I doubt I can survive that.' I thought, _

"_IF?" Gene pressed on. _

"_If you or anyone wants Naru and I to be together." I blushed, lowering my head. _

"_Naru right now, let just say, finally guilt has won over. He feels it's all his fault. Just keep by his side. You two been through so much, that I doubt he needs you to hate him and separate. I know it's going to be hard, but I have faith in you. I want my little brother to be happy, as well as you. It just that love isn't easy.." he explains. _

"_I know love isn't easy.. I never expected to have a fairy tale type of love, especially with Naru. He's hard to deal with." I giggled. _

"_Then is it true, ever case Naru gets, I will regain some memory?" I asked him. Gene shakes his head. _

"_Yes...Naru is coming closer to the in-between. The more he gets closer, the more memories you will receive. But that doesn't mean, you memories will be erased. You'll get worse, there's a reason we tied blood bond you, a reason why Gekka switch your bodies, but right now, is not the time,"_

"_Switch bodies? Tied blood bond us?" _

"_Another story, don't' worry to much Mai. Here watch." He points, down the hallway. I followed his finger. _

"_A girl?" I asked confused, as a small child stood in the middle of the hallway, wearing some old fashion gray uniform, but what is scary, that her face, it looked scratched, her eyes a bit deformed. _

"_Come HERE!" A big dark woman's voice echoed down the hallway. My eyes widen, watching in horror, as the small child hair is lifted into the air, and slam down hard on the ground. She starts to cry. _

"_Let go. I'm a good girl, I'm a good girl," she begs. I take a foot forward to stop it, but Gene grasps my shoulder stopping me. _

"_It already happens, its time to wake.. You'll be late for school," Gene whispered, and the next thing I knew, he pushed me to the side, and I awoke startled. _

"Dang, Gene, next time be a bit gentler." I snapped, but as I glanced down my bed, my eyes widen,

"You, how?" I gasped out, fear running down my spine, as I coward myself towards the corner of my bed, rising my bed sheets up to my nose.

"_**I'm here to take peace of memory, and that memory will be your mothers," **_the shadow stated, watching as her body is covered in a shadow form, but only two white eyes stares at me. Very scary, two bleak white eyes, with no pupil.

"Just leave me alone." I begged, unable to move, frozen from fear, the shadow woman moves forward, and comes face to face, watching her horrid white eyes.

"**Your memories are mine now, live without the memories of your own mother," **she snaps, then she passed right through me, I shivered violently from the cold. Then a piercing fire like pain shoots up my head.

"No.. Please, don't take my mother memories," I begged, feeling the pain rising and rising, I felt my body shaking terribly.

"**Its mines," ** then it's gone, just like that it's gone. Weak, I felt weak, so I lay myself down on my own bed, tears running down my eyes, grasping my own blanket.

"Mama, I'm sorry," I whispered, as I just blankly stare at my ringing alarm clock, blocking everything away from my mind and my senses. All I knew I felt numb, and empty.

"Naru, please, I want you. Save me soon," and with those final thoughts, I went into a deep slumber feeling my tears rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews... I try my best. And I think Naru finally broke...You'll see his point of view why with the sudden change. I feel bad.. And I do not do cheating nor anything, just in case.. I do a little flirting with other people, to make them jealous, but that's all. Sorry, sometimes I ramble on... The diary will be a big part as well.. Naru will have a field day, when he reads it.


	6. Chapter 6: I Won't Give Up

A disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Ghost Hunt

Chapter Six: I Won't Give Up

**Naru POV**

Typing, Typing hard, trying to distract my mind, trying to get rid of my thoughts. Three days, three long days avoiding Mai...

Stopping midway on my typing, I glanced at the papers that lies next to my laptop, the next case, I fumble my fingers at the edge of the papers..

"Tomorrow we go.. Why do I feel edgy about this case?" I asked myself, lowering my head down, touching the table top with my chin,

"Mai.. Can't you just hate me? Why do you have to be to damn kind," I whispered, playing with the papers itself. I couldn't believe that it dawn on me after a long period of time. That all of this is my fault, it just crashed on me, from where? I have no idea.. But I regonized the feeling, when I found her in the tunnels, Same damn feeling from the wax case, its Guilt.. Yes, what Gene will call it.. Guilt. I hate it with pure passion.

Then I heard a small knock on my office door. I straighten up, adjusting my neck collar, and started to type once again.

"Come in," I said clearly. Hearing the door open, I lifted my sight for a brief second, watching Mai walk in with a cup of tea at hand, closing the door behind her.

Without a word, she places my cup on top of my table, and stood there watching me. I forced myself to keep my eyes on the screen, but I just stare blankly at the screen..

"Anything you need Mai?" I asked coldly, no emotions attached. I heard Mai shuffle her feet, slowly I move my head up, fully staring at her. She has her head down, nervously playing with her thumbs.

"I have something to tell you," she whispered,

"When it involves the supernatural, I'm all ears." I told her, folding my hands, placing them under my chin, arching a brow, waiting. Mai cleared her throat.

"I don't know why you are mad at me.. You have been avoiding me for these last three days.." she started, I felt my heart leap painfully.

"Then leave if you're going..." I started, but Mai shakes her head stubbornly.

"Let me finish," she demands, sitting on my black chair, sliding it forward, noticing that she takes out a white piece of paper, unfolding it, she smacks it on my desk.

"These last three days, I have been jotting it down, I wrote that you and I are friends, best friends, yet you treat me just like the others." she lowers her voice, sliding the paper across my desk.

"Like I said Mai, I don't want to hear anything, that isn't work related," I stated, glancing down the piece of paper,

"What's this?"

"Oh no you don't mister. What I have to say is about work, and about us, I don't care if you don't want to listen, but I will talk.." she growls adverting my question, all of the sudden a flashback came to mind. When we were in my parents house kitchen, when she was complaining about how I kept ignoring her, or something in those lines.. Seems so long, I have forgotten why we were arguing, I just knew it was one of my best nights ever.

'Wonder... Wonder if I ever get to do those things I kept doing to her...' I thought, grazing my tongue across my suddenly dry lips, aching to taste her once again. To hear her moans.. To feel her soft skin against mine, so my hands can do things that no one can. I want to make her mine.. To feel her bare Naked... As my mind kept drifting to dark thoughts, Mai made a scrape noise, causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

'Damn, It..' I cuss in my mind, as I shifted a little, feeling my pants becoming smaller by the minute...

'Concentrate what she's saying..' I scolded myself, shaking my head, I automatically said my words,

"Mai, don't do this.." I groaned, rubbing the side of my temples, feeling a headache coming, Mai shakes her head stubbornly.

"No.. I have no idea what happen in the last case, I wrote it down, every single day that has passed since the last case. You have been ignoring me and talking to other people more than me.." she whispered, lowering her head.

"Can you just read the paper Naru," she pleads. I frowned, but lower my sight towards the paper.

'Right the paper..' I thought, forgetting the paper for a brief minute...

_September 15,_

"_Today.. Something horrible happens.. I can't remember much, but the shadow woman came again, but this time reality. I write this now, before I forget in a few. She made me forget my mother. Not her completely, but the memories that I had of her. The last memories I owned. I do remember having a mother, but I don't remember the things I did with her.. I'm loosing it. Please, Naru, help me.." _ I read, lifting my head, my eyes narrow, watching as tears fell out of her eyes, wiping it off.

"I don't remember that," she hiccups. I stood up going around my desk, I faced Mai, kneeling down.

"Why didn't you give me this sooner?" I asked her. She glances down at me, moving forward, noticing that her eyes are bloody red.

"You were avoiding me.. I didn't want to bother you.. You are mad at me." she cries harder..

'Damn, I want you to hate me, not stop telling me things,' I rambled in my head.

"I lost my mother memories, the only thing that kept me close to her. I can't even remember her face even if I see a picture of her, I will not remember it. I still feel her though," she cries out. I signed, hesitating on cupping her cheek.

"You should have called me that day.. Instead of writing it down." I scolded her, feeling my anger rising. I hate this completely.

"You were mad Naru, I didn't want to bother you.." she declares.

"It doesn't bother me.. Bother me all you want Mai. Is my job to protect you, don't do this please," I snapped at her. She gave me a narrow stare.

"Ahh, Naru stop with this mind game. First you tell me to hate you, then you tell me to fall for you, then you tell me to bother you.. Make up your mind. Please, choose something to act on." she begs, her voice trembling.

My eyes widen at her words. "You remember?" I asked her, grasping the edge of the chairs, anger filling me even more, but most of all guilt, the stupid feeling that I hate so much.

"Somewhat.. I don't remember why you want me to hate you.. I kept thinking about it. But I can't. Something tells me that I can't hate you. Then you avoid me. Please tell me, what do you want me to do?"

"The shadow woman, does she appear randomly, or every time you dream?" I asked her adverting her question, holding more tightly to the edge of the seat.

"Every time I dream. She will appear, and take something.. I feel myself going hollow Naru. I'm loosing it. I'm scared, very scared," she trembles her words.

I lower my head, without even noticing it. I place my forehead on top of her lap, feeling her hands run through my hair gently. I closed my eyes, enjoying her touch. I felt like a child for a moment, my anger fleeing, and a deep pain is replaced.

"Please don't make me hate you, it won't work, no matter how much you avoid me. It makes me sad and empty. What I wrote, you mentioned that you're going to help me, I keep looking at our Magic ring, and you promised me to be my best friend. Don't start leaving me, now that I need you more than ever. Or not, I'm going to lose the last sanity I have," she whispered, feeling her cheek press on top of my head.

"We have a case tomorrow, an Orphanage," I told her trying to fight off this odd feeling that is forming in my chest.. I kept feeling Mai fingers.

"Okay?" she whispers.

"I need you to file some things in my office, can you do that?" I asked. I felt her shake her head.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me? Or actually treat me as your friend? Or assistant, I will accept any of both." she asks.

'I just want you as my wife,' I thought, but cleared my throat.

"Assistant," I told her, moving my head, feeling her lift her own. I glance up, looking at her own brown orbs.

"Are you going to help me with the shadow woman?"

"Yes.. I am.." I told her. Mai moves forward, capturing my cheek, then surprises me, giving me a small kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks.. Normally you go and get your information. How are you going to help me with this?" she asks, removing her hands, noticing a small blush in her cheeks. I moved to straighten up, rolling my stiff shoulders.

"Don't worry about that, just do what I ask," I order her, moving towards my desk.

"Alright.. Then you won't' avoid me?" she shyly asks me, noticing that her red cheeks get darker. I sat down, moving my chair in.

"No.. I won't. I need to start acting.. When I finally get your memories back, when I finally get your soul back, then.. I can live with the hate that you're going to give me, while you are safe. You may leave and live your life with another man.. I won't try to win your heart, I have been thinking, and there's no way for you to ever fall for me again." I told her, yet its like pure venom in my lips saying those words to her.

Mai lifted her head up, brand new tears rolling down her eyes.

"Don't.. Don't do this Naru.. Don't you dare tell me how I will feel when I remember everything. You have no right.. Where we like this even before I lost memories?"

"We argue a lot," I agree.

"I think that will be for the rest of our lives,"

"Then you see my point,"

"No I don't Naru. So what we argue, its normal for a couple to do that."

"Since when do you care that we are a couple?" I argued back.

"Since I discovered that I'm your damn wife. For a reason we got married."

"We got a forced marriage. Neither of us wanted to get married at a young age."

"Then why didn't we divorced?"

"Because being impossible to get divorced, we are stuck with each other."

"Then why the hell did you tell me that I love you!" Our voices started to rise.

"Because I lied,!"

"No you didn't Naru!"

"Yes I did. You hate me, Hated me with your guts, you just don't remember it. Can't you just go back on that.. Can you just hate me as before!" I screamed, slamming my palms against the flat desk, feeling my chest rising up and down. I hate myself for this.

"NO! I WON'T, I WON'T HATE YOU BECAUSE I BELIEVE THAT WE ARE TOGETHER FOR A REASON. STOP CONTROL WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR, BECAUSE YOU WILL NEVER HEAR IT FROM ME. I LIKE BEING AROUND YOU.. AND THE ONLY WAY YOU WILL GET RID OF ME IS WHEN I DIE, SO THAT WILL BE IF GOD LETS ME, UNTIL WE GET VERY OLD!" her chest rose rapidly,

"Stop living in your own fantasy world Mai, wake up and smell reality. I'm no prince charming. I'm not the man you love. We are married, but we hate each other. Get that through your thick mind," I argued back.

Mai walks around the table, spinning my chair to face her, then surprises me as she slaps me across my face, causing my face to turn right, and my eyes widen.

"Bastard, Prince Charming, you are not. Oh hell Naru, I don't need my memories to know that. You aren't a gentleman either. I know too damn well how you are Naru. Guess what.. I don't care.. I don't care a damn about how you are.. All I know, that I won't give up and that you are a good man. Not perfect but a good man and you can be kind. Please, don't give up on me. You said you want to get me back, then fight for it. Don't willow in your own self pity, and fix the mess you made, Fix it. Don't hide, don't willow, just be a damn man and face up to your consequences. I will do the same. Is our problem.. Our own problem, no one else. So are you going to keep hiding behind that pitiful excuse that it's your fault that you made me like this, or are you going to do something, and try to live normally?" she argues, as I rubbed my now aching cheek.

"You still call me a bastard, and slap me," I mumbled, glancing up at her. She lifted her right brow up confused.

"Don't change the subject Naru, but I slapped you before? ...Wait, Oh no sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to.. It just slip," she stumble, watching many emotions pass her eyes, but then, bows down.

I covered my mouth, trying to muffle a laugh..

'Did she just slap me? And told me to be a man?' I thought, not noticing that a sincere laugh started to escape me, noticing that Mai lift her head up, giving me an odd look.

"Are you laughing?" she asks. I cleared my throat, adjusting myself.

"You just reminded me something that happen some time ago with us.." I told her..

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Even if you don't have your memories, you still act the same in some ways.. This isn't the first time you slap me."

"It isn't?" she asks me, I shook my head, moving forward, taking her hands, my eyes drop to her hands, as my heart started to beat once again.

"No.. After one of our cases.. I stopped talking to you for a week, or something like that. You were asking me if I was alright, and I kept ignoring you, when I finally answered you, you were so mad at me, that you called me a bastard, and slapped me." I explain.

"I was mad at you at that time.. I'm sorry, but it's to see you laughing about it? Shouldn't you be mad?" she whispered, keeping my eyes on her smaller hands.

'I miss her touches, never thought how much I miss it.. Since when I gotten so used to her touches?' I thought sadly.

"I'm not normal, as well, Well then, you know now." I had nothing to say.. My mind is becoming blank. Mai bends down on her knees, staring at my eyes.

"Are you going to act like a man? Or run away like a coward? I personally think that the time I will hate you is when you give up on us.. I think, that my old self, and the right now me; will hate you not because you did this to me, because you didn't try to get me back or tried to fix this, while being in my side. Don't.. Don't you dare tell me that I should hate you, because it won't happen. If, no I mean when I get myself back, and you are not on my side, I will hate you for the rest of my life because you left me alone," she darkly said, grasping my hands.

"Mai I..." I started.. But she shakes her head.

"Tell me right now.. So I will leave you alone, I won't bother you anymore.. And I will forget.. I will forget that I'm your wife, and that you're my husband, as well that we are best friend. I promise, it won't be hard.." she tells me, noticing that she lets go of my hand, taking off the ring.

"Its your decision," she whispered, taking my hand, and placed it on my palm, closing my hand. I glance up at her.

"I'll file the papers," her voice shook, standing up, she went around the table, and headed towards the file cabinets. I glanced down at the ring.

'What the hell?' I asked confused, looking up towards Mai, watching her pick up some folders, placing them down on the floor, noticing that her shoulders shook.

Standing up, I moved around, holding tightly the ring.

"Mai," I growled, moving behind her, taking her arm, I swung her around, causing her eyes widen in shock from my sudden actions.

Noticing tears running down...

"What Naru?" she mumbles, noticing that her eyes are dull, no light behind them, just when she was blind.

"Why the hell did you take off your ring?" I snapped. She shrugs off my hold; wiping her tears, turning around, bending to pick up the files.

"I'm going to my desk and file them.. I'll be back in an hour," she mumbles her words, picking up the files, and leaves my office, slamming the door.

I just stood there watching the door she just slammed.

"Damn this to hell, I don't get woman at all," I hissed, slamming my forehead against the file cabinet.

"Can't she understand, that I just want her to be happy, and live freely with someone that can protect and love her. Why the hell she causes me to feel to much in such a short period of time?"

* * *

**Mai POV**

"Stupid idiot scientist," I growled, slamming the papers down on my desk, feeling mad, but overall alone. Alone that Naru keeps thinking stupidity.

'Can't he understand that I need him, and that no matter what, I'll be on his side, he's not that bad, and I love him more than anything.. Can't he understand that.. That hating him won't change anything,' I thought, groaning in frustration.

"I hate this.. I truly do." I slam my forehead against the table, hearing the door open.

"Hello?" a deep voice echoes in the room, lifting my head, a young man stood in front of me, dark short hair, brown light eyes, tall, broad shoulders, with unshaved face. I stood, bowing down.

"Welcome to SPR," I said.

"I'm here for Shibuya," he tells me, noticing that his accent is different. I lifted a brow, but nodded my head.

"Do you have an appointment?" I asked. The young man smirks.

"No, but he'll accept me either way," he tells me. I shook my head slowly, but either way, I told him to wait, so I went to fetch Naru.

Going around, I reach the office, and opened it.

"Naru, you have a visitor," I announced, leaving the door half open. Not caring.

Going up to the stranger that stood in front of my desk, I bowed down.

"Want some tea?" I offer.

"Coffee will do, two sugars, thanks," he mumbles, as I lifted my head, clearing my throat.

"Sure," I mumbled, turning around, only to stumble in Naru chest. My heart beats hard, as a blush appears on my cheeks.

"Sorry," I mumbled my words, glancing up. Noticing that Naru eyes are colder, his eyes are staring in front of him, staring brutally deadly at the stranger.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" he said darkly feeling him go rigid. I frowned, lowering my head.

'Dean? Why does that sound familiar to me?' I thought, turning to see the other man.

"I'm here for the case of the Orphanage, what else Oliver." Dean spat, crossing his arms in front of his torso.

"Mai, go make tea, and coffee, and when you come back, go back to your files," he orders, not taking his eyes from Dean.

"Should I feel flattered that you still remember that I like coffee? And still treating the girls as nothing I see.. Well, forget it.. I came here because your parents sent me. Tomorrow will be our first day,"

"Leave, I don't need you," Naru growls. Dean chuckles, moving towards the sofa, as Naru did the same. I gulped, not liking this at all.

Hurrying, I moved towards the kitchenette, as Lin opens his door from his office.

"Why is Naru growling?" he asks, glancing down at me.

"Um.. Not sure, but there's a guy named Dean.. Seems that they sure love each other," My voice filled with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh no," Lin moans, moving towards the lobby, I gave Lin an odd look.

"What's the history between them?" I mumbled, touching my lower lip. Shrugging my thoughts away, I moved towards the kitchen, to prepare.

Upon returning, I can feel the tension in the air.

"Two sugars," I whispered to Dean, handing him his cup. I felt Naru cold eyes on me. Giving death glare at Dean.

"Why did you serve him Coffee?" Naru asks, noticing venom coming out of his words.

"He's our guest, I gave him what he requested, that's all." I told him, sitting across Dean, next to Lin. I still feel that I shouldn't be next to Naru..

'I hope you make up your mind soon,' I thought, touching my chest, lowing my head.

'You're my only hope, the only one that understands me, and the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with,' I kept thinking, only for Dean to interrupt my thoughts.

"Still an ass towards the woman, excuse my French," Dean glance at me. I frowned, rubbing my head.

"Just spit out what you want and leave.." Naru cross his arms, noticing that his knuckles are turning whiter by the second.

"I wanted to meet this assistant of yours, I heard many things about her.. And I have to say, she's very cute." he smirks at me, as my eyes widen, lowering my head.

"Me? Why me?" I asked.

"I want to ask you for a date, that's all." he bluntly tells me, I lifted my sight up with wide eyes.

"You don't even know me.. And I just met you," I declare, noticing Naru shifting uncomfortably.

"She's unavailable for the rest of her life," he shot, darkly staring at Dean. Dean shifted his eyes to him, and I swear I can see light bolts coming out of both male's eyes.

"So you know her future, let her make her own mind up.. And Mai, I know much more than you think. I know that you're losing your memories, and I'm here to help," he lowers his head, with a smirk.

"Why are you so interested on her?" Naru asks, moving a bit forward.

"Easy, I like her. I want her," he bluntly tells us, leaning back on the sofa, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Am I a toy?" I asked, feeling offended by this.

"No.. Not only I came to that.. I came because this case is somewhat related to Naru past," he tells us, Naru eyes narrow.

"My past? How the hell do you know?" Naru voice becomes dangerous.

"You and Gene were in the orphanage, before Mr. Ms. Davis adopted you two."

"Then what the hell are you doing here? Even though I was, it has nothing to do with the haunting.." I can tell Naru is on edge.

'Will this be an issue? I have to write this down.. I hope the Hautings won't relate to Naru or Gene. But why this person showed up to tell him that?' many more questions passed my mind, but no answer.

Placing his cup down. Dean stood, coming up to me, taking my hand, I stiff at his touch. He lifted me up, and move his head to my side cheek, placing a soft kiss. My eyes widen, as I push him away.

"Why did you kiss me? Don't do that." I argued, wiping my cheek, feeling disgusted by it.. Dean chuckles, turning his gaze at Naru. Naru was already at my side, giving Dean the worse stare I ever seen in my life. I gulped nervously.

"She's mine Noll.. Don't forget that." he spat, turning towards me.

"If you want. I can help you get in-between, get your soul and memories back.. I can undo the damage this bastard did to you.. He's right, you should hate him, hate him with all your guts. He doesn't deserve you.." he stated, causing me to give him an odd look.

"What the hell.. How did you know about the In-between? And how the hell you know about our conversation?" Naru growls; anger pouring out of his eyes, as he moves up to Dean, taking a hold of his arm. Dean glances at Naru, giving him a cheeky look.

"Why? Afraid you'll lose her, and fall for me? She doesn't remember anything, I may or may not remember the events from Insightful Noll... But sure as hell I won't loose Mai for the second time. I don't care if she's your wife," he bluntly tells him, as my heart started to hammer hard, the pain started to shoot up my head, but I repressed it.. I couldn't show him my weakness, not to the stranger.

"How the hell can you remember that? I thought I was the only one," Naru tightens his grip on Dean.

Dean moves forward, smiling deeply.

"That my dear Noll is a secret, let just say, this fairy tale won't have a happy ending.. And this time I'll make sure of that. She's mine Oliver, she was never yours to begin with, the love you two have means nothing. And no one else will have her, but me.. Even if I have to kill you myself," he shrugs Naru off, and starts to head out.

"Fairy Tale?" Naru grumbles under his lips, staring at the door.

'Kill Naru?' I panic, about to take his arm, but Naru swing his arm around, heading towards his office.

"Mai.. Bring me tea, and don't pass me no calls," he orders, slamming his door, causing me to flinch., Lin stood, looking bewilder of what just happened.

"This is not good," Lin whispered under his breath, giving me a long look.

"Mai.. Protect Noll. Dean is powerful, more powerful than Noll. When he wants something, he'll get it. Noll may be richer than Dean, but Dean is more...lets say trickier than Noll. He'll try every trick in the book to get you.." Lin tells me, as my heart is racing.

"He threatens to kill Naru.. How is that even normal," I cried, feeling myself shake.

"I doubt he can.. But he can try.. Don't leave Noll side, I'll contact his parents." and with that Lin moves to go to his office.

Rushing my steps, I went to my bag, and open my diary, and wrote what happen today..

"_Stay away from **Dean,** he threatens to kill Naru and take me. I don't get it.. Must help Naru," _ I wrote down, underlining it.

"Please, God, let everything turn out alright."

Ooo

That day went fast.. Too fast, since I was so busy filing, reading my diary over and over, to see if I can stick that information in my head.

I leaned my head against my palm, groaning in frustration.

"How can I help? How can I? Gene might know," I stood, heading for the office. I glanced down at my ring finger, feeling empty somehow.

"My ring? Where did I place my ring?" I asked, feeling panic.

'Oh no, Naru will get mad,' I thought, reaching the office.

Opening the door of Naru office, to ask, I see Naru laying his head against his table, snoring softly. My heart clenched. Going around his desk, I took his jacket behind his chair, and gently placed it over his shoulders.

I started to organize his desk, until my eyes landed on two pieces of paper.. Taking it, I read..

"_Fairy tales? Could the witch had to do anything with it? Or can it be tied to the shadow woman thing? He shouldn't remember anything." _I read.

"Witch? I wonder what really happen," I whispered, placing the paper down, and then read my own paper..

"Right, I gave him this.. But that doesn't answer where's my ring, and I know he'll help.. I have faith he'll do," I mumbled, placing the papers back to normal. Then I snapped my fingers.

"Oh no, I forgot, today is Naru birthday," I groaned, rubbing my head..

"Present.. I left it in my apartment," I smacked my head gently, so I bend down, running my fingers through his hair,

"Mai, what are you doing?" Naru speaks a bit horsed, making me retreat my hand, blushing; looking down.

"I thought you were asleep," I shyly told him. Naru rubs his eyes, straightening up, looking at his wrist watch.

"Its late, why are you still here?" he asks changing the subject. I nervously rub my pant leg, trying to find my words.

"That man.. Dean. He threatens to kill you.." I said, feeling tears running down my eyes.

"You remembered. Don't worry too much about it and forget it. He won't do anything.. Now the question is, how the hell does he remember, no one should remember it besides me." he groans. I gulped, taking a hold of his hand.

"Naru.. He threatened to kill you. Please comprehend that." I told him, noticing that my hands are shaking.

"I told you Mai, he..." but I shook my head hard.

"I know, he remembers something that you do.. You'll figure that one out, but please comprehend, he threatens you. And I'm scared as hell right now.. I may not remember what happened, but he knows as much as you do.. Just just be careful," I cried.

"I can't lose you." I whispered, lowering my head down. Then I remembered, somewhat our earlier conversation.

"Have you come up with your answer?" I asked, trying to ease the tension.

"No.." he whispered, moving his eyes away from me. I stood up, jumping up and down.

"Why are you so..." I stopped, as the sudden pain starts to shoot up once again.

"Ahh," I groaned, grasping the edge of the table, holding in my head.

"Mai," Naru voiced out, standing up, feeling his arm around my waist. I leaned my head against his chest.

"It hurts again," I complained. Naru rubs his arms on my side of my arms, trying to soothe me.

"Count to ten," he whispers. I closed my eyes, and started to count. As we reach ten, Naru sat me down on his chair, as I leaned my head against my hand.

"I hate this, it gets worse each time.." I told him. Naru signed, getting up.

"We are going home.."

Ooo

"Um.. Thanks," I blushed, as we stood in front of my apartment door. Naru kept his eyes on me, making me feel odd.

"Right," he mumbles, turning around to leave, but I moved, taking his arm, he stops, turning his head, arching a brow.

'Birthday gift,' I thought.

"Can you come in for a while." I asked. Naru glance down the hallway, but shakes his head.

Smiling, I turned around, and open my door. Entering, I took off my shoes, and place on my slippers. Naru did the same.

"Sorry, my apartment isn't big, but it's cozy," I told him. Naru shrugs his shoulders. "Don't care,"

We entered my small living room, that is attached to the kitchen.

"Want some tea?" I offered, Naru glanced around, then sat on the sofa, placing his hands on his knees, he looks lost?

"I'm not sure, but is this the first time you come in? Or have you visited me before?" I asked. Naru glance up.

"You use to live with me.. So this is my first time here." he explains, as my eyes widen.

"I use to live with you? Why?" I asked, sitting next to him. Naru turns his head to give me an odd look.

"I was taking care of you.." he admits. I blushed, clearing my throat.

"Thank you," feeling my heart race, and a warm feeling filled my tummy, causing me to wrap around it.

Then I heard clink clank from the outside of my window. Standing up.. I went to my right and open my curtain, to look outside, watching the rain fall hard on the ground.

"Its raining.. Wait, why is it raining, it wasn't in the forecast.. And the sky was not cloudy." I asked, turning to see Naru.

"It said that it was going to rain Mai." he tells me.

"But you don't have an umbrella, I can let you borrow mine," I told him. Naru shakes his head..

"So, want that tea?" I asked him. Naru shakes his head once again. He looks so deep in his thoughts to even speak.

Slowly, I prepared his tea, after ten minutes, I placed the cup in front of him, he was still lost in his thoughts.

"I'm going to change clothes, I'll be right back," I told him, but no reaction from him.

"Hello? Earth to Naru?" I waved my hand in front of his face. But nothing.

"Alright then.. I'm going with Lin.. And run butt naked with him," I teased, causing him to blink and glance up, giving me an angry look.

"Well, at least that got your attention.." I whispered, blushing.

"Not funny at all Mai," he growls,

"I wasn't trying to be, I have been talking to you for the last minute, and no reaction, sorry," I told him. Naru signed, moving forward and glanced at his tea.

"I'll be leaving after I drink this," he states, taking a hold of it. My eyes widen.

"No, wait.. Its pouring out.." I told him.

"I'm going to call a taxi, you said I can borrow your umbrella," He tells me.

'No, don't leave me," I asked with my eyes, but Naru just adverted his eyes back to the tea.

"Can't you just stay here for the night.."

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because a man shouldn't be alone with a woman in their house, unless they have other private matters," I blushed at his statement.

'I wouldn't mind.' I thought feeling a warmth feeling seeping into my chest, of the thought of being in Naru arms.

"But you're my husband, and my best friend," I begged.

"That may be, but I respect you Mai."

"We aren't going to do anything, For God sake Naru, even if we do anything, I won't remember it. I want my first time that I can treasure forever; not forget the next day.. Unless we did already?" I blushed, looking at the ground.

"No, we haven't done anything Mai. We were taking it slow, since we skip a major part of being boyfriend and girlfriend. So don't worry, you still a virgin."

I blushed, then I felt unease.. Felt something..

"Oh.. Are you a virgin? Or have you done it with anyone else?" I felt panic, I didn't want to know that Naru has touched someone else. I know is selfish, but.. The thought that he did touch someone else its scary.. I don't know.. It's just that.. I feel that it shouldn't be like that.

Naru blinks blankly at me, clearing his throat, noticing that he doesn't meet my eyes.

"No, I haven't. So yes, I'm a virgin," he mumbles, as my eyes widen. A smile crosses my lips feeling a big weight being lifted off my shoulders.

"Oh thank God," I breathed out, touching my chest, causing him to glance up at me, with a raised brow.

"Thank God? Shouldn't you want me to be experienced on the subject?" he asks. I shook my head fast.

"No.. I don't.. I like it, cause I don't have to worry whose better. I don't think that if you touch that person like that, or if the other girl was better than me.. I'm glad you are a virgin like me." I smiled, feeling warmth speeding once again. Naru kept his eyes on me, then cleared his throat, as my cheeks redden.

"Sorry.. I made it uncomfortable for us. But I won't remember this, but you will, remember that I am glad. That we can learn. Life is about learning, you might be a genius, but you still learn. You have many things to learn in this life, as I." I whispered, Naru just kept staring at me.

"I should leave," I groaned at his stubbornness.

"Please Naru, I know you won't do anything Naru, stop being stubborn. I'm scared, scared that the woman will come once again." I told him, causing him to go sill for a second.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch," he orders. I shake my head.

"Alright.. Let me see if I have something," standing up, I took his hand, lifting him up.

"Come," I whispered, pulling him towards my bedroom. Entering my bed, Naru seems a bit uncomfortable, as I went to my brown drawers, next to my bed, on the left side.

"I might have something I hope.." I started, but Naru shakes his head.

"Don't worry, I slept in my clothes before, this won't be the first nor the last," he tells me. I glance up from my bending possession.

"I can't have my husband sleep uncomfortable.. I want him to sleep conferrable," I told him. Naru signed, moving to my side, bending down to my level.

"Don't worry too much about me.. And I came up with an answer." he tells me. I felt my heart launch..

'He'll reject me.. Knowing Naru too well.. Please don't.' I panic. Naru gently lays a hand on my cheek, cupping it softly.

"You are right. I can't keep blaming myself and push you aside Mai," he whispers.

I sat on my floor, since my legs started to go numb. Naru sat in front of me, moving his hand away, placing them inside of his pockets.

"I will still feel guilty though.. But you are right. I can't control your feelings. I can't make you hate me, you have to hate me on your own free will Mai. Until I find your whole self, I will stay by your side, I won't willow, run away any more. I will earn your heart back. Dean made me remember something, that I have forgotten," he whispered.

"What?" I asked, feeling my heart beat fast against my chest.

"That I lost you once.. I didn't like the feeling. You once told me that I can't protect you all the time, and it's true. I can try my best. I'm human. I am not perfect, nor the perfect husband. I make mistakes. But I won't give up on us, no supernatural or reality will separate us. I'm going to fight, as you are fighting as well." he tells me.

I didn't even realize I was crying, sniffing.

"So.. You want me, you're going to face up your consequences?"

"Yes. I will.. After all every consequences have a price. And sure as hell right now, I'm learning mine." he tells me.

I hiccuped, wiping my cheeks,

"Sleep in my room today.. Please.. Don't sleep on the couch. We won't do anything. I don't need anything, but just you are sleeping next to me." I whispered blushing hard. Naru kept quiet, just staring at me.

"Fine," he finally said. I got on my knees, and moved up to him, wrapping my arms around him, I press him against my chest, kissing the top of his head.

"Thank you so much.. Thank you for not being a coward," I cried, smiling broadly, feeling Naru wrap his arms around me, burying deeper into my chest. But he mumbled something that I didn't hear.

"I won't lose you this time,"

Ooo

I placed my pajamas on, after my shower, going to my bedroom, but no Naru in sight. I frowned, but either way, I went to my small table that face the window, and open my diary.. Wrote down everything that happen tonight..

"I forgot about his present," I whispered, tracing the words. I glance up at my wall clock,

"Its ten at night, still early," I smiled, getting up. Running out, I stopped midway, causing Naru to glance up at me, from the couch holding a book.

"Naru... I forgot," I smiled, turning around and going to my kitchen; going in between the refrigerator and wall, I took out the blue bag, and took in a big breath.

Going back to the living room, I sat next to Naru, as he placed down his book.

"You're reading Alice in wonderland?" I asked, looking down at the book at hand.

"Somewhat reminds me of you.." he shrugs.

"Never thought the great famous Scientist likes to read children's books,"

"Book is a book, and I read this before when I was younger with my brother. One of the few stories I enjoyed,"

"Oh.. How does Alice in wonderland remind you of me?" I asked him. Naru moves close to me, inches apart from my face, causing me to become flustered.

"N.. naru?" I stuttered, he smirks.

"It just does Mai.. When you get your memories back, I'll tell you." he whispered so low, in a deep voice, that my whole being shiver in pleasure.

'Oh man,' I thought, gulping harshly.

"What did you want?" he asks, still a sly smirk plays on his lips. I tighten my grip on the bag.

"I...I...I." I couldn't even think, Naru came a small closer to me, almost nose to nose, as my eyes drop to his lips, not noticing that I was licking my own lips.

'I want you to kiss me," I thought, aching for his touch. To feel him.

"I what?" he asks a bit too playful for my liking.

"Want me to kiss you?" he asks, causing my heart to jump.

"Eii, don't say things like that Naru.." I pushed him away, feeling my chest rising and falling on uneven pattern.

"Then don't look at my lips while licking your own," he bluntly tells me, as he picks up his book once again, and opens it.

"I wasn't.." I argued, still feeling flustered.

"Sure you weren't Mai.. Then it was my imagination," he tells me. I gulped, shrugging his shoulder.

"Mean, you are mean. I just wanted to give you something," I told him, this time he glances up at me.

"What?"

I took in a big breath and lifted the blue bag.

"Happy Birthday.. I wrote it a bunch of times, and kept reading it, so I won't forget.. Did I do good?" I asked, feeling a bit proud of myself. Naru takes the bag, giving it an odd look, then lifted his sight towards me.

"I have forgotten it was my birthday today, and yes you did," he mumbles, feeling a sweat drop, but either way, I smiled a little.

"Oh?"

"Too much in my mind Mai." he takes the bag..

"Well, at least this time around, you weren't in a coma," he whispers, causing me to lift a brow.

"Comma?"

"Yeah.. Something happened, and I spend my first nineteen birthday in the hospital watching over you." he tells me.

"Oh.. Sorry.."

"Don't worry, you made up for it," he tells me, noticing a slight glint in his eyes, something that he remembered.

"I did? How?" I asked.

"If you want, I can show you.." he moves forward, I moved back, feeling that heat once again, all of the sudden, my skin started to really heat up, sensitive, I can't remember, but does my body do?

"If it's not perverted," I told him.

Naru paused, shaking his head.

"Then that's a no," he mumbles, I frowned, tilting my head.

"I thought we weren't doing anything," I asked, slightly remembering the conversation. Naru glanced at his bag, then place his right hand inside of his pockets.

"We didn't, but doesn't mean we haven't done little.. How will you place it.. Ah, sinful things." he kept his eyes on the bag, lifting it up at his eye level. I blushed,

"Sinful things? What sinful things? I don't get it." I told him.

"Well.. Might as tell you, since you won't remember it later on I'll keep it pg13 for you.. We have seen each other naked, we bathe together, and touched each other Mai. I kissed almost each inch of you. I still taste you. I still yearn for it. You taste better than tea, and I doubt I will not find anyone with your qualifications," he bluntly tells me, as my eyes grew. I covered my front with my hands.

"We did perverted things? Oh no.. You have seen me naked?"

"Every inch of you Mai. And each part of you, I don't disagree." he agrees, still doesn't take his eyes away from the bag.

"Pervert.. You say it's such ease."

"I'm a guy Mai.. And ever since that tub moment, I haven't able forgotten the taste of your skin, nor the way you begged me to keep touching you. I love the way you just keep touching me, causing my skin to heat more and more. Ever day, I crave to have you naked under me Mai. To hear you moan in pleasure, because I'm the only one doing it. No other can do."

I stare at him with wide eyes.

"Oh my God, what's wrong with you.." I gasped out, but for some odd reason, it made me shift, feeling weird in my lower tummy, heat, pure deep heat, I never felt before, just thinking that Naru did that to me, having his hands on me, tracing each part of me.

I'm turning into a pervert. I shouldn't write this down. I think.

"Not a pervert, I might be a genius, but I discovered, that I desire a woman, and that woman I desire is you. Every waking moment of my life. I want you to become my woman." his words, and yet he doesn't remove his eyes from the darn bag.

I fist my hands, looking around but not him.

"So, now that I told you what I think.. At least half, I'm thankful that you won't remember it. What did you buy me?" he changes the subject, placing down the bag.

I'm breathing deep, staring at him with disbelief.

'He wants me? He sees me more than just a friend, he wants me to be his woman.. Oh God.. I don't know.. I.. I want him as my man.. But I won't remember it.. I have to wait. And he doesn't know, that I remember that I do love him. Oh man, this is too much," I groaned.

"Op.. Open, see inside," I pointed out still fluster. Naru opens the bag, and takes out the gift. He raised it up,

"A pirate shirt?" He asks. I frowned, looking at it. I gulped, lowering my head.

"I passed by a shop around my school, and they were selling it for a very good price. I thought of buying it. For a reason, I thought it would look good on you.. I don't know." I shrugged. Naru kept looking at the blue pirate shirt.

"I never thought my comment actually will come true, you are right, we need to be careful what we say," he signed, placing his shirt down staring at it for a long time.

'He hates it, what the hell I was thinking.' I thought, feeling embarrassed.. I take the bag, and started to slowly pull the shirt away from Naru hands.

"What are you doing?" he asks. Finally lifting his sight. I blushed, covering my eyes with my bangs.

"Sorry, I don't know why I bought it.. It seems to fit you." I told him. Naru takes the shirt back, and leans in, placing a small kiss on my cheek, making my heart pound hard.

'It feels nice, to have him kiss me like that, even though is just a small peck,' I thought, biting my lower lip.

"I'll keep it safe, let just say.. I have some odd taste," he chuckles, placing the shirt back in the bag.

"Interesting birthday present I got all day." he mumbles, moving back. I signed.

"Well, if you like it, I still feel bad, I have nothing for you to wear.."

"Here," he whispered, taking out his hand out of his pockets, taking my hand.

"What's this?" I asked a bit confused. Naru opens his palm, showing my ring.

"The Magic ring? Why do you have it?" I asked.

"You gave it to me.. Since I decided to stick around, might as well you use it."

I took the ring, and placed it on my ring finger, and the emptiness that I felt was gone. I stood.

"Thank you again Naru. Come, it's time for bed, I think we have a case tomorrow, and you know me, I'm always late," I stretched my arm out, wiggling my fingers. Naru signed, taking my hand, as I help him get up.

"Want a bath? Actually, I have a laundry mat downstairs. If you want, go take a bath, I'll wash your clothes, and I'll get you some loose pants and shirt, trust me.." I smiled.

"Its ten thirty," he mentions.

"Just go, I'll be back before you even leave the bathroom. I'll get your clothes ready in the morning. Trust me, clean towels are in the first drawer on your right, in the bathroom." and with that. I went to my room taking my small purse from my table, and rushed out.

"Just go, I'll be back, why didn't I thought of this earlier." I smack my head playfully, then I rushed out. Leaving poor Naru confused..

Ten minutes later, I came back with some loose long pants and a pack of brand new underwear, but no shirt.

"I can't believe they don't have any extra large shirts. At least there's clean underwear. I hope it fits him." I groaned with a blush, entering my living room, hearing the shower.

Walking into my bedroom, I signed.

"I hope this is alright with Naru. I'll just send his clothes downstairs, before they close," I mumbled, grabbing his dirty clothes, I placed it on a bag, that I had on my desk..

Leaving the bedroom, I went to the bathroom door, knocking softly.

"Naru, your clothes are in my room, I'll be right back," I yelled. And with that I left.

Ooo

"Rude man, how dare he say that they were close, if they don't close until eleven, is only ten fifty-five," I spat, walking to my bedroom.

"I can't believe this.. Wait. Oh Naru.. Right," I mumbled, opening my bedroom door.

"Wonder where's Naru?" I whispered, closing the door.

"If you are wondering, Naru is right here," Naru voice echoed my room, causing me to jump. I turned around, to see a very half naked Naru standing in my bedroom, cross arms. My eyes widen, then I close them.

"Sorry." I turned around.

"Where's the shirt?" he asks,

"They ran out of extra large shirts," I told him. Naru signed, hearing him flop down on my bed, making the squeaky noise.

"I assume that you took my dirty clothes downstairs,"

"Yes, but that man was rude, but either way, they'll get your clothes ready by six thirty," I told him, still with my eyes close.

"Why are you like that?" He asks softly.

"Giving your privacy.." I told him, feeling my heart pound.

"You're my wife Mai, it's not like I'm fully naked, get in bed. Or not, we will never wake up early." he tells me.

I hesitated in doing so.

"Do you remember the conversation, that we had on the couch?" He asks. I frowned, lowering my head.

"A little.. Um.. We did some sinful things.. And that.. You like doing something, I can't remember it clearly, since I was rushing to get your clothes." I Told him.

"Good, come," he tells me. I blinked, turning around, still blushing, noticing how broad his chest is, a bit pale, but well toned, good muscles. I nervously glance down on the ground.

"Why is it good?"

"Because if you remembered it, it will be awkward, since you don't love me, it will be twice as awkward. I won't touch you.. I'll just go to the living room.. Just.." he continues, but I lifted my sight up.

"No.. Its alright.. Its scary sleeping alone. What if the shadow woman comes?"

"Then lets sleep Mai, I'm tired, and we have lots to do tomorrow." he mentions, Still sitting on the edge of my bed. I took in a big breath, biting my lower lip.

"I won't bite," he mumbles, not looking at me. I move to the end of my bed, and crawls up, taking my blanket with me. I wrap it around me.

"Good night Naru," I whispered, blushing hard. I felt Naru move right besides me, taking the blanket, and placing himself under.. But then I felt him pause.

"Do you have an extra blanket?" he asks. I peeked out of my blanket, and shook my head.

"Its alright. I trust you." I raised the blanket even more. Naru seems to hesitate, but I took a hold of his hand.

"Just get in." I told him. Naru signed defeated, and went under the blanket, covering us from head to toe. I glance up, to stare darkly at Naru face.

"Did we use to do this?" I asked him.

"Actually, this is the first, normally I would be sleeping with my own blanket." he tells me. I frowned, moving forward, as though it was second nature, I trace his bare arm, placing my hand on his bare chest. Feeling it warm against my palms. I blushed, gulping hard.

'Its a big step, but it feels natural,' I thought, not noticing that Naru as well felt nervous.

"Alright," I mumble, moving forward, wrapping my arm is around his torso, placing my cheek on top of his bare chest.

"Good night." I whispered, feeling his warmth surround me hearing his steady heart beat, starting to lullaby me.. Naru feels a bit stiff at my actions, but then relax, feeling his arms around me, pressing me a bit deeper into his bare chest.

"Just sleep Mai, and don't dream, just sleep." he whispered, feeling his cheek on top of my head.

"I'll try," I yawned, as sleep soon started to win over. Naru kept quiet, noticing that his breathing is slowing down.

"Thank you.. Thank you for being here. And I promise, I will protect you from this Dean character.. I whispered into his torso.

"I just wish, that I can remember what happen, and I wish I can tell you that I do love you?" with that final thought, I drifted to sleep and for the first time in two months. I slept like a baby in Naru arms, not feeling scared, or anything.

* * *

**General POV**

"Are you sure about this?" Gene asks Gekka, as they floated in the middle of Mai room. Gekka glanced at the two sleeping couple; they lay in each others arms protectively. Gekka frowned, feeling a deep pain seeping into her heart.

"Yes. For a reason I made them switch body. You know I have a purpose for everything. The Shadow woman is getting stronger We need to stop her."

"Then what about Dean?" Gene asks, feeling guilty about the whole thing.

"I can't have Naru act like that. He needs to fight for what is his. This is not a game. Mai soul is in stake."

"But Gekka, you know too well that it's not Mai..." Gene started, but Gekka cleared her throat, interrupting him.

"I need Dean in the picture, go and do your job, don't forget, we need to save Mai and Naru from that Shadow woman, she's more powerful than the insightful demon." Gekka orders. Gene gave Gekka a long hateful look.

"Sometimes I hate you," Gene spat.

"I know.." Gekka frowns, giving the couple one last look.

"We just need to save them, so we can have everything back in order, and Gene." Gekka smiles deeply, causing Gene to shiver at her sudden change of mood.

"What?"

"Good job," and with that she disappears. Gene glanced at his brother and his sister in law.

"I hate doing this. I hope Gekka knows what she's doing," Gene mumbles, as he felt his body tingle.

"Its almost time.. Man. This is such a pain in the ass. Thank God I'm already dead, or not, I would have committed suicide." he grumbled, disappearing from Mai room. But on doing so, Gene didn't notice the black shadow woman standing in the hallways, hearing the conversation, with a wicked smile on her lips.

"Interesting turn of events.. Wonder if Mai will like to play fairy tales, or rather yet.. If she likes folklores. I doubt her husband can save her this time."

* * *

Thanks for the Reviews.. And Dean is back..


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness

A disclaimer: Will **Never** own Ghost Hunt

Chapter Seven: Darkness

**Mai POV**

"Well, this is interested, an orphanage," Ayako mumbles, as we sat on base the next day, staring at the long wide table in front of us, using the dining room as a base, since Sister Isabella let us use it for the time being.

"At least we set up earlier this morning," I whispered, sitting next to Naru, watching the monitors. Naru hasn't spoken to me since this morning. What I wrote, he has been ignoring me once again. I wonder why this time?

"I'll go with Mai and check the second floor, nothing is happening since we arrived," Naru mentions, getting up from his chair. I notice Masako giving him a long stare before she stood.

"Can I come? I can be useful.." she whispers. Naru glanced at her, but nods either way. I bit my lower lip, taking my blue bag. Placing it behind me. We went around the long table.

'Its odd. Why do I feel as though I have been here before?' I thought, looking around, as we entered the long brown hallway, that at the end you can see steps that leads towards the second floor. Five floors this building has, old, very old, if I can remember, it was built back in the 40th or something like that.

Since Naru has returned to my life, I have been trying hard to remember things, which I think is due to his support. I don't know how, but I like it.. He doesn't know it, but he gives me a lot of support, without his knowledge.

What I can remember is that. This morning, I awoke in his embrace. I lay on my bed, feeling him awake. What I wrote in my diary, was that he was touching my bare back, very tender as well kissing it. And I like the feeling. It felt good, that's what I wrote. I wish I could remember it.

I shivered from the thought, glancing at Naru, biting my lower lip.

'I wish I could remember it..I should feel nice,' I thought,

Walking down the hallways, almost reaching the stairs, I watch as Masako keeps getting closer to Naru. I took a step back, lowering my head.

'I wish I can do that with him.' I thought, feeling a bit off. As we reach the long stairs, Sister Isabella, that runs this orphanage is coming down the stairs, reading a paper at hand.

"Sister." Naru spoke, as Sister Isabella gray eyes rose from the paper and landed on Naru.

A simple woman really, wearing nun clothes, black exactly, I can clearly see white hair sticking out from her cover.

"Shibuya-kun, the children will be out of class shortly," she said, as her eyes landed on me, she smiles gently, causing me to shift my feet very oddly.

'Why do you look oddly familiar to me?' I thought, as Masako cleared her throat.

"We are going to the second floor, to see if I can feel anything, since no activity has been shown since we got here." Masako explains. Sister Isabella nods her head, but then cleared her throat.

"Actually.. Can I borrow Mai for a while.." she whispers, noticing that Naru turns stiff for a second.

He turns towards me, and lower his stance.

"Fine, I'll be with Ms. Hara on the second floor, remember that alright." he tells me. I blushed, nodding my head.

"Don't worry, I will bring her back to you, it will only take a few minutes," Sister Isabella states. I saw a sly grin pass Masako lips, causing my heart to jump painfully.

"Its alright Naru.. I'll be alright," I told him, placing my hands behind my back. Naru didn't seem convinced, but nods his head either way.

Turning towards Sister Isabella, I bowed.

"I'm ready," I told her. Isabella shook her head, turning towards Naru.

"Go, I'll return Mai before you know it. I have to show her something." she whispers, as Masako seems to be in her own little world to care for the conversation. I felt my heart beat oddly, as the two went upstairs. I turned towards the sister.

"What did you have to show me?" I asked her. Sister Isabella takes a hold of my arm, and starts to pull me towards the back of the stairwell.

"I knew I recognized you, when you walked in this morning. Mai.. I have missed you so much," she whisperers wrapping her arms around me.

"You know me?" I asked confused. Sister nods her head, as she raised her robe, to take something out.

"Here." she takes my hand, and place something in my hand. I looked down, to see a picture.. An old picture of myself, when I was six.

"Um?" I asked confused, glancing more into it, my eyes widen, to see two twins sitting next to me, as we sat on the bench outside this building. Noticing the same familiar trees and the outside wall fence.

"This is Oliver, and Eugene," she whispers, pointing at the twins.

"Wait, Shibuya?" I asked.

"Yes. Your mother used to bring you here, when you were very young. I doubt you remember it." she tells me. I shook my head.

"No. I don't." I told her.

"You and Shibuya have a special gift. I remember it like it was yesterday. A special bond between you two, even though you two were very young at the time." she whispers.

"I knew Naru? And Gene?" I was so surprised by the sudden news, as Sister Isabella shook her head,

"You and your boss were inseparable, even if he kept calling you a dumb poo head. It was funny actually. You know, when you stay the night, you use to tell me that the girl with scratch face was your friend as well," she tells me.

"Oh, the girl that is haunting this place?" I asked. Sister Isabella nods her head.

"Yes.. The strange thing is that Eugene always denies on that little fact, but your boss use to fight with the adults, because he has seen her too." I frowned at her words.

"Can I keep this picture? Or do you need it back?" I asked her. She shook her head, placing her hand above mine.

"Keep it, it belongs to you. You even asked me to give it to you when you returned." she tells me.

"I don't remember. Or even meeting Naru or Gene. Why would I ask that?," I told her.

"You said, that it will be important and maybe staying here might jog your memory," she whispers, glancing up the stairs.

"Check on the second floor, five doors down, you will find something interesting," she tells me, I rose a brow at her odd comment.

"Why?"

"You'll see, you told me before you left." she whispers, taking a hold of my hand, tighten my grip, causing me to shiver a bit.

"Thanks," I whispered, glancing down at the picture. My eyes soften, tracing Naru and Gene, smiling gently.

'I knew them way before.. Wonder what happened?' I thought, lifting the picture, and placing a small kiss on it.

'Is this why when I met Naru in school, it was easy to read him? Because I already knew him?' I kept thinking, going up the stairs, as we kept going, a sudden chill ran down my spine, but then it left me.

"Are you okay?" Isabella asks me, noticing that I shook. I nodded my head.

"Yes. I'm alright," I told her, reaching the last steps. Then I stopped.

"Um.. Naru said that he'll be in the.. Second floor, right?" I asked.

"He told me about your recent um problems, that you can't remember most of the stuff you do. Yes, he is. I'm amazed that you remember it." she tells me. I blushed, looking down at the ground.

"Ever since Naru came back, almost a week ago, I have been trying hard to remember things." I told her.

"I am amazed, that after all these years, you two are still in love with each other. And willing to overcome anything no matter what."

"Huh?" I asked, as we headed more down the hallway, with lots of brown doors on the side of the hallways, seems like rooms, for the children.

"Nothing," she whispers, stopping in front of one open door.

"Ah, here we go.. As promised, I returned you your assistant. I have to go, and remember what I told you." she pats my arm, and bows down. I blushed, entering the room, watching as Naru read something from the table that stood in front of the window, as Masako expected the room. A large room, with many beds across.

"I can't feel anything, just a small presence that left very fast." Masako tells us; she turns to face us.

I clenched into the picture, hiding it.

"Alright then. Go downstairs, and get Hosho, I need you to keep checking on the other floors. I have some things to settle," Naru orders. Masako nods her head, giving me a death glare. I arched a brow at her sudden mood swing, but leaves, passing by me, but shrugs my shoulder to the side.

'Why is she mad?' I thought, watching her leave. I signed, rubbing my head.

"I don't get it." I mouthed, as I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to shriek.

"Naru, don't do that." I scolded, glancing up. Naru arch a brow up,

"Ah, Naru.. Look," I pointed out, remembering the photo. Opening my palm, I showed him the photo. He takes it, lifting it to his eye level.

"Interesting.." he mumbles, lowering it. I moved towards the window, looking outside. Watching some of the younger children playing around, with some other nuns.

'They seem happy. Wonder if they feel lonely,' I thought, touching my chest, feeling a heavy burden seeping in.

"We knew each other," I said, moving my head back, only to catch Naru staring at the picture.

"I can see that. What did the sister told you?" he asks. I gulped, looking down at my ring, biting my lower lip.

"Ah.. To check five doors down, or something like that. I can't remember much," I told him. Naru came up to me, and place the photo on my hand. I raised a brow.

"Its not mine, obviously she gave it to you." he tells me. I shook my head.

"Keep it. Or not I will for...Actually, no." I realized something, taking off my bag, I open it, and took out my black dairy, opening it, I placed inside, and wrote a small note inside. Then placed it back inside my bag, adjusting it on my back.

"So I won't forget." I smiled gently at Naru.

"You're getting smarter and smarter.." he rustles my hair, causing me to blush.

"I am trying." I told him.

"Did you find anything that can help with the case?" I asked, leaving the room. Naru placed his hands inside of his pockets, moving down the hallway.

"No.. Nothing, it's almost four in the afternoon, and nothing. Normally activities start soon after we arrived, wonder why is not picking up." he whispered, talking to himself more than me.

"Sometimes activities start in the night," I shrug my shoulders, stopping a few doors down.

"That may be, but lately, the haunting always start earlier than the normal," Naru states, opening the door.

Entering inside a small room, with one bed on the side, as the sunlight glister inside the room, I felt a sudden chill run down my spine. Noticing a secret hold on the side wall.

"Is this the place the sister refer to you?" Naru asks, moving forward. I shrug my shoulders.

"Don't know." I told him, moving towards the bed..

"Ever since I stepped into this building, I feel as though I was here before. Sister Isabella confirmed it. She said that we were attached, and... And.. Ah remember great power.. Something with great power." I tell him.

Naru turns towards me, and gave me a bleak look, as he sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his arms.

I moved to his side.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Normally Naru wouldn't do this.

"This looks familiar to me. Feels like I have been here before." he tells me. I tilted my head towards his side.

"It does? Maybe this used to be your room?" I told him.

"No. That's not it." he tells me. I frowned, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Maybe you use to come here to visit someone,"

"Maybe." he agrees.

"What's wrong? You seem distant. I wrote that you haven't talked to me all day? Is something wrong? Did I do something? Or was it because we slept together in the same bed?" I asked, feeling my heart race at the statement.

"None of the above. And why would you think, just because we slept together I'll be mad at you?" he asks, noticing that his eyes scanning the room.

"I don't know.. But.. did I tell you?"

"Tell me what?" he asks.

"I...I don't know if I told you that it felt nice to wake in..." I blushed, moving away from him, gulping hard.

"Wake in?" he pushed on.

"Wake in your arms. It felt nice.. I don't know.. It felt as though..."

"You felt as though you were protective, that I was protecting you right?" he finish my sentence, my eyes widen.

"Did I tell you already?" I asked amazed. He shook his head.

"Yes.. But not this morning, um.. Let just say there was a certain time when you were telling me those words." he mumbles. I signed, moving my head.

"That's not embarrassing at all," I groaned.

"Why?" he asks.

"It is.. I don't know. If you're suppose to be wooing me, you are not doing a good job. You haven't tried to woo me yet. And I awoke in your arms this morning. I barely remember what happen yesterday, only what I read in my diary." I told him.

"I don't have to woo you Mai," he tells me.

"Then how am I suppose to... Wait.." I paused, looking straight at his blue eyes, making my eyes grow.

"I forgot, I didn't like you from the beginning.. How the hell did I fall for you?" I asked. Naru shrugs his shoulders.

"That's what I'm asking myself." he tells me. I groaned. Leaning once again against his shoulder.

"Then how did I fall in love with you?" I mumbled my question. Naru shifted, taking my hand.

"I don't know. Its killing me. I told you that I will win your heart, but the question how? I have no idea how you can even love me in the first place.."

"Don't know.. You said we argue a lot when we were..." but I cut off, as I heard a shuffle, a small shuffle coming from the hallways.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, getting up, moving towards the opening, peeking my head out, I saw nothing at both ends of the hallway.

"I heard it," Naru tells me, moving behind me. I moved to face him, but the shuffling sound started to become louder and louder. Naru went around me, stepping into the hallway, looking to his side.

"It sounds like scratching or something like that." I told him. Naru shakes his head, as I heard a giggling. Giggling of a child.. But more than one. Coming from behind.

Turning my head, my eyes widen, as two children play in the room that we stood.

"Naru. Come here." I waved my hand. Naru moves, stepping next to me.

"Do you see them?" I asked. Naru just nods his head.

In the room that we stood, two children sat on the bed, facing each other. A girl with long brown hair, wearing a blue dress, and a small boy, wearing some jeans, and a loose shirt with spider man on the front.

Naru and I moved closer towards the children.

"Why do they look familiar?" I asked Naru. Naru moves around, facing the children. His eyes narrow.

"That's me." he tells me. I moved to his side, eying the children. As soon I had a better view of their faces, my eyes widen.

"That's me." I pointed out. Looking up at Naru.

"How can this be?" I asked. Naru shrugs his shoulders. The younger Naru clear his throat, taking my younger self hands.

"We can't tell no one about the girl and the darkness, do you understand me Mai," Naru voice seems weird but so cute.. I smiled.

"You were so cute." I squealed, causing my Naru to give me a stern look.

"Not the time Mai," he spat. I rub the back of my head.

"Sorry," then I glance back at our younger selves.

"But Gene says he doesn't see her. But you do. I feel sad for her." I told younger Naru.

I moved closer, as Naru did the same.

"Gene won't like to admit it. And why do you always follow me. I told you. I don't like you." Younger Naru spat, as I turn to see my older one.

"You were so rude back then," I spat. Naru just shrugs,

"Shh, I'm trying to see where this goes. I don't remember this at all." he hissed, crossing his arms.

"Don't lie Oliver.. Sister Isabella told me that you like me. You just a boy, that can't...um what the big word..Compridend, or something like that." I touch my lip.

"Comprehend Mai, And.." but younger Naru stopped talking, noticing that my younger self seems to stiff as well.

"We need to go, before Gene comes and gets mad at us." I said, taking a hold of Naru hand. Little Naru glance up at me, and my eyes narrow, as his pale cheeks turn red.

"Don't say anything Mai," My Naru hissed,

'He notice to?' I thought, as my eyes grew big, as my own cheeks turn red.

"Either way, it will be our secret right. Tonight we meet in our secret spot alright." My younger self leans forward, and place a small kiss on his lips. Naru nods slowly, still blushing.

"Mai," his young self whispers, lowering his head.

"What?" I asked him.

"Why are you so kind to me? If all the other kids are mean to me.. And they always outcast me. I'm not like Gene. Even though we have the same face." Naru asks me. I autocratically took My Naru hand, intertwining our fingers.

My younger self moves closer.

"Cause you are you. I like Gene, but for a reason I like you more. You are kind. The others don't see that. You may have cold eyes, but you aren't cold." I blushed at the statement.

"Let's go." Naru stood from the bed, as I moved as well, wrapping my small arms around him.

"You're leaving soon. You found a new mama and papa. I'm happy for you." I whispered. Naru eyes drops.

"I'm going to miss you," he tells me. I felt my heart clench, moving closer to Naru. Naru seems to concentrate very hard, as he tightens his grip on my hand. Then both fade into the wind.

"That was..." I said, feeling tears running down my cheeks, as Naru signed, sitting down on the bed.

"I can't remember that.. Why the hell I can't remember this. I remember almost everything since I was little. How the hell I can't remember ever meeting you." he cusses, as I sat next to him, wiping my tears.

"I don't' remember this either, and I have a pretty good memories of my past.. Not much of my mother though." I frowned, feeling empty about that statement.

Naru flops back on the bed, covering his eyes with his right hand. I moved to his side, placing my hand on top of his.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Naru lowers his hand, and stare at me.

"Everything. I actually want a normal relationship. Is that too much to ask?" he mumbles.

"What happen?" I moved closer, feeling my heart grow in pain. I wonder what's really going on with Naru.

"Nothing. Let's go before the others catch us like this. I am not in the mood to explain myself." he tells me.

"Um.. Okay? I think a normal relationship isn't going to happen any time.. But we can have a healthy one. That's a start right?" I asked. Naru blinks, staring at me. He moves his hand, and cups my cheek.

"You will never change," he just said, causing me to blush looking down. I moved to my side. Naru drops his hand down, as the scratching noise appears again. From the hallway.

"Now what?" I groaned, standing up. Naru did the same. Heading out towards the hallway, I stopped in my tracks, facing the front on my right.

A small child, with a scratched face stood there in the end of the hallway, staring at us. I shivered, moving closer to Naru.

"What do we do?" I asked. The girl points up in the roof.

"She wants us to check out something in the attic," Naru mentions. I moved forward, as the girl shook her head.

"How do you know that?" I asked him, a bit amazed. He shrugs.

"Its common sense.." he only tells me.

"She could have been pointing to the roof or sky," I told him.

"Not the time to be arguing Mai," Naru mumbles, hearing a slight whisper coming out of the small girl that stood in front of us.

"**Watch out; the darkness," ** the girl mentions, as she disappears. Moving a bit, Naru signed, shaking his head.

"Let's go to the attic," he mentions, moving towards the other steps, that face the hallway on our right. I frowned at his odd mood swings.

Moving behind him, making our way up the stairs, I heard a grunt. Moving to my right, I see a woman with long black hair, looks young, holding two large brown bags, carefully looking down the steps.

Then she trips, causing the bags to fall out of her hands, as she was about to fall, Naru rushed and place his arms around her. Steadying her.

"Oh, thank you." the girl mentions, as Naru adjusted her, letting go. I bend down, picking up the materials, placing it in her bag. The girl seems to panic, as she takes the bag.

"Thank you again," she whispers, looking up, as soon as her eyes landed on Naru, she blushed, lowering her head. I frowned, moving a bit back.

"I'm clumsy. If you weren't here, I would have fallen down. I'm Kagome Tenshi," she tells us. I frowned,

'Kagome? Okay, why does that sound oddly familiar to me?' I thought, as she kept her eyes on Naru.

"I'm Mai.. And this is my boss Shibuya," I introduce. Naru nods slightly, as Kagome kept blushing.

"Oh.. You're the ghost hunters.. Good. I heard that you wanted to interview some of us. I'm actually heading down for that interview." her black eyes lighting up, noticing that she wore a long white dress, showing some cleavage.

I glanced down at myself, I am wearing a jacket, with a skirt, with long stockists, since it's cold outside. Then I glance at her breasts, then down at mine.

'She's bigger than me. I wonder if Naru likes them bigger? Or.. Wait, why am I thinking of this?' I thought, feeling a bit off about it.

"My other assistant will comply, I'll be down shortly, Mai, let's go," Naru stated, as he went up. I gulped, watching Kagome keeps her eyes on Naru. I bit my lower lip feeling nervous.

"He's hot.. But surprise that he's your boss." she tells me. I shook my head.

"Well, he's complicated," I told her.

"Oh.. I think.. I think is love at first sight." she tells me, as I felt a sweat drop.

'You and a bunch of fan girls,' I thought, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, I have to go, before he gets mad." I told her. Moving, but she takes a hold of my arm, turning me around. My eyes widen at her sudden actions.

"Can you hook me up with him? I like him already," she tells me. I blinked.

"He doesn't date," I told her.

"Are you dating him?" she asks me.

"No.. He's my boss. I'm just his assistant," I declare. 'And his wife,' I added in my mind.

"Oh, that's a relief, please I know I just met you, but please." I signed.

"I'll try my best, but I don't promise anything." I gave up, feeling my heart tug at the mention. Watching her leave, I signed, reaching the last step, I yelp in surprise. Naru leaning against the wall, cross arms, head down, and close eyes.

"So, are you going to ask your own husband to date another woman?" he asks. I blinked.

"How did you know?" I asked him to surprise.

"I have super hearing powers," he spat, straightening up, heading towards the other stairs. I follow suit.

"She likes you,"

"But I'm your husband, do you see the logic in that." he growls out.

"But she likes you, and..."

"And?" he pushed.

"She's pretty, and has bigger boobs than me," I blushed deeply.

"I just met her. And she doesn't interest me, and what does her breast size have to do with anything?"

"You can get to know her. She already likes you. And because I have smaller. Don't normally men like them bigger?"

"I think we establish that Mai and not all men, I prefer yours like you have them. There's no damn difference.." Naru seems to run out of patients, noticing that his voice thinning out. I blushed at his statement.

'He likes my breasts?' I thought, not sure how to feel about that.

"I think you should go out with her." I said, feeling my own heart hurt.

Naru stop at his tracks, turning to face me.

"Why? Why are you so pushy.. I just met her, and I have already forgotten her name.. Tell me why?"

"Because she's prettier than me, and she looks compatible with you. Unlike me," I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Not again," Naru groans.

"Not again?"

"Yes Mai. You keep doing this. Why the heck don't you have self esteem, and forget the others. Love yourself first, so you can have confidence in yourself." he tells me, lowering his voice. I lower my head.

"Because.. I.. I am scared, that everything is just a dream. That I awake, to find out, you were never my husband, nor did you ever love me. That in the reality, you were never mine." I cried, feeling my heart ache.

"But you don't love me."

"That doesn't matter Naru. I do like you." I spat, as my eyes widen, covering my mouth.

"Y.. You like me?" he mumbles, not believing himself.

I shook my head.

"Never mind that Naru. Lets go to whatever you were going, I have forgotten where it is already," I told him. Moving pass him, Naru captures my arm, turning me around.

"You like me. Then why the hell are you trying to get me to hook up with another woman?" he hissed, moving me closer to him

"I don't know.. Cause she likes you. I'm just..." Naru groans in frustration.

"Damn it woman. You are stubborn. I don't like no one, that is not you. I don't want anyone in my life, I don't want no one to touch me, the only person that I want is you, and you alone. Get that through your thick mind Mai. The only person I yearn for is you. Not the girl, or woman that comes from. Not the others.. But you.." he was breathing hard.

I wiped my cheeks, looking down at the ground.

"Alright.." I whispered, feeling my heart race at his declaration.

"You know I won't.." but Naru groans.

"I know that.. You won't remember it. But you know what. I don't care. Because I'll make you not forget it. You are mine, and mine alone. I won't let no one take you away from me. Please do the same. Don't let no woman take me away. I am already fed up with the supernatural world, that keeps separating us, to have some reality to kick in." he growls even more, but then takes a big breath.

"Let just be in our world Mai. Don't let anyone get in. I don't want anyone. This is our world. Our life. I don't want no woman or man to be involved. We don't need no one else. I like the peace of it. I like that is only us. No one else. No drama no third person to ruin it. I can't handle that. You showed me that love is hard, we need to fight for it. So please, I beg of you, don't let no one in our world. I sure as hell won't." he whispers the last lines, cupping my cheeks, noticing that his cold blue eyes drops, showing warmth.

'Please, let me remember this.. And that look,' I thought, feeling my heart race for him. Feeling tingly all over.

"You are the only one that can comprehend me, and stand me." he whispers. I grasp his arm, feeling my heart accelerate. I closed my eyes, enjoying his touch.

"Alright.. I won't let anyone in our world. We will handle this, if we manage to overcome a lot, anything that the future brings, we can overcome it." I whispered, moving my head, I place a small kiss in his palm.

"Because, I can't live without you Naru. Please remind me that I told you that. And I do like you. I want you." I told him, close enough to tell him that I love him.

Opening my eyes, Naru eyes returned back to cold.

"Let's go," was all he said, dropping his hand down, and moves up the stairs once again. I signed, rubbing my chest, trying to calm down my beating heart.

"If anything Naru.. Thank you. Thank you for fighting for us."

* * *

**Naru POV**

"Attic? Why are we in the attic?" Mai asks, entering the attic. Dusty old room, with a small window, that brings out more light. Boxes everywhere.

"The ghost child pointed up in the hallways," I reminded her, looking around.

"Right. I remember that. Not enough. But I do remember ourselves inside the room. Which is weird, I remember almost everything. How did we even meet? And.. Oh.. You were my first kiss." she blushed, covering her lips.

I glance towards the window, biting my lower lip.

'Apparently Mai is fated to be with me. But why don't I remember her? The only memory of ever meeting her was when I turned on the lights of her classroom, when she and her friends were telling silly ghost stories. That's the first time I ever met her. And ever since then, we become inseparable.' I thought, feeling odd about this.

"Maybe something happened? Do you remember anything?" I asked her. Mai touch her chin, tapping it slowly, as her eyes roam the room.

"I don't remember why I came here. I know this place felt familiar to me. Um, the earliest memories I have is when I started school. And...That's all.. I remember my old friends, when I met you, two years ago. I remember hurting Lin, and meeting Gene through my dreams, thinking it was you." she tells me. I signed, looking around.

"So, why exactly do we look for?" she asks me. I turned to face her.

"Anything that doesn't seem to fit," I told her. She shakes her head, moving away from me, and started to look at the boxes. I did the same.

As I bend down, I gave Mai a side glance, then I glance at my hand.

'I shouldn't have touched her back,' I thought, as memories of this morning played in my head. When we were sleeping together.

_Waking up first, I felt a bit confused about what happen, until my memories of last night played in my head. I moaned. _

"_I shouldn't have told her that." I mumbled, feeling Mai move next to me. I saw her shirt heighten up, revealing me her bare back. Without really noticing, I moved my hand down, starting to trace her skin, biting my lower lip. I didn't even notice that Mai was awake. Moving down. I place a small kiss on her back, wrapping my hand around her waist. _

"_Can I just pretend for just a second that you are just you," I whispered into her skin. Not knowing that Mai heard me. That she was enjoying every kiss I was giving her. Every touch I gave her. I never notice that loving look she was giving me. Because I was to cough up in my own world. Pretending. I never notice that Mai was reaching out, to touch me as well, but became too embarrassed to do so. With one last kiss in her back, Mai closed her eyes, biting off a moan, as I shifted, and kiss her temple. _

"I found something," Mai snaps me off my dark thoughts. Moving away from the boxes, I stood, moving towards her side.

"What did you find?" I asked. Mai lifted an old book, that is covered with dust. Taking it. I moved towards the window, to get more light. Blowing off the excess dust.

"**Class of 1955" ** I read. Mai moves to my side, to watch.

Opening the book, pictures of children can be seen.

"Its a year book," Mai whispers. I moved my eyes, tracing each picture, which layers in black and white. Flipping it, Mai eyes widen, as she points at a certain picture.

"That's the girl in my dreams. I remember her. There was this woman that kept torturing her." Mai explains.

"You remember that, by just seeing her picture?" I asked.

"Um? Well, I don't know.. Why? Is Naru proud that I do?" she smiles widely. I signed.

"Yes I am. I'm proud of Mai," I told her. Mai eyes widen, as she wraps her arm around mine.

'I like you Naru,' her words echo in my head.

'At least she likes me.' I thought, as I stare at the picture. The picture was scratched, I mean the face part. Just like the child that we saw earlier.

"I wonder what she meant by the dark?" I asked. Mai tilts her head, noticing that she rubs her arms.

"I don't like it here. Let show this to the others,"

I moved away from the window, and headed for the stairs, but on doing so, Mai takes a grip on my arm, looking at her right.

"I think our younger selves aren't finished, look," she points. Following her finger., my eyes landed on our younger selves.

"You made it," Younger Mai sounds happy, as my younger self walk in shyly. Mai and I move to get a better view.

"Its snowing.. You know, mama told me that if it's snowing like this, we can make a wish," Mai tells me, as she sits in one of the chair, staring out the window. I sat next to her, shyly, I took her hand. Mai smiled even ore, but a blush cover her small cheeks.

"Then what's your wish?" I asked her. Mai lower her head, and smiled.

"I wish to be with you forever. I want to marry you when we get older. Mama told me that marriage is when two people love each other. And I like Oliver very much. You make my heart go bum bum." she tells me.

"Well, I was straight forward back then, and you were shy, very shy." My Mai blushed, lowering her head. I cleared my throat.

"Apparently you were, and I was." I agree. My younger self glance out the window.

"I already have my wish, to have a mama and papa," I told her. Mai nods her head.

"I know, they are going to be sweet and nice. Since they took you and your brother. That's good."

I moved a little, shyly moving closer to Mai.

"But I have another wish," I tell her.

"I wish I could remember this," I mumbled, Mai moves her head, taking my hand.

"I wish it to. I can't remember nothing. Why though?" she asks. I shrug.

"Maybe, as we got older, we forgot?" I told her.

"No, that wouldn't make sense. I remember what some of the conversation I had when I was younger. I remember some people, but I can't remember ever meeting you or Gene, and you don't either. Something happened, and I don't like it." she trembles a little.

"What's your wish?" Younger Mai asks, interrupting our talk.

My self moved to face her.

"I wish to protect you, as you have protected me. I promise when we meet again, I will always protect you from the ghosts and bad people as well as the darkness, that wants you. I promise to be there for you no matter what." I told her. Mai eyes widen. As my memories floated back, when she started to become a magnet for danger, and somehow, I always knew where she was to save her.

"Oliver.. I will miss you.. You're going to England soon.. I don't want you to leave," Mai started to cry, causing me to panic. My eyes widen, as I stood up.

"Here. Wear this," I tell her. Mai opens her eyes, as she sees a ring in his small hands.

"Ring?"

"Magic Ring Mai. It will always bring us together. No matter how much time passes," I told her. Mai takes the ring, and place it on her ring finger.

"Alright. I will always protect it. Please come back soon," she whispers, giving me a small kiss on my cheek. I blushed looking down, nodding. Then they disappear.

I blinked, confused by it.

"Um, Magic ring? I don't remember the magic ring.. Until you gave it to me last week," she tells me. I signed, running my hands through my hair.

"I never had that ring. Clio gave it to us, but that ring is the same one that we have, and dang it, Clio circus isn't in town," I gasped out. Mai signed, moving her sight towards the window.

"Its odd, very odd.. Um. Naru, since when it became dark?" she asks, I turned my gaze back up, to notice a heavy darkness draping over the window, blocking of the sun.

"The girl said beware of the dark," I told her. I took a step back, taking Mai with me.

I felt her nervous, watching the Darkness starting to over drape the boxes.

"We should..." Mai stopped midsentance, as the attic door shuts behind us violently. I turned around, heading towards the attic door.

Shaking the door knob, no use, it won't budge.

"Its coming closer.." Mai voice trembles in fear, coming next to me. I turned my gaze, watching the darkness coming closer and closer.

I turned back, now jiggling the darn thing. But nothing, no budge, no nothing. I felt my own fear spiking, and it's strange.

Mai takes a hold of my arm, watching as fear overcame her brown eyes.

"I'm scared.." I turned around, placing Mai behind me. I started to feel my Pk is picking up.

"Naru, don't." Mai notice, taking a hold of my arm.

"Its not me.. I'm not doing anything," I told her, as I Pk kept growing stronger by the second, the darkness getting closer and closer.

"Please try to turn it off Naru.. I don't want you to get hurt," Mai cries in panic. I groaned, feeling my Pk stirring. A burning sensation started to travel up my legs.

Mai moved forward, noticing the temperature dropping dramatically.

"Leave Naru alone," she cries, but then a gasp came out of her lips, more like a painful moan, clunching into her head.

"Mai," I hissed out, but my own pain stopped me from reaching out for her.

Mai kneels down, grasping her head,

"It hurts.. My head, please stop it," Mai begs, turning around, I slid down to the ground, still feeling my Pk turning up.

She takes my hand, moving her body towards me.

"We.. Need to get rid of..." Mai started, but cut off, as another wave of pain hit us both at the same time. I never felt this before, not even when I use my powers..

Mai has tears running down her eyes,

"Naru.. Please make the pain go away," she begs, as the darkness reach up towards our legs.

Then Mai eyes widen,

"Something is touching me. Naru. Something is touching," she panics, holding now onto my arm. I weakly glance up, to see the darkness fill the attic room.

"I.." I started, but it was too painful to talk. Then Mai let out a loud bloody murder scream, feeling her body yank down.

"No," Mai screams, with I have no idea what strength I have, I wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her back.

Then I felt the door behind me slam open, causing the darkness to disappear.

"Mai, Naru," I heard. I groaned, feeling the pain going away, as my energy returns back to me. Mai leaned her head on my shoulder, crying hard.

"What happen?" Lin bends down, as Bou-san comes around,

"Don't know," I told them, as Mai glanced up.

"I..." But Mai cuts off, I turned to see her, only to have her faint in my arms. I moved a bit, and place my arm under her legs, and adjust her. Standing up, I still felt weak, but shrugged it off.

"Place a camera here, and get Father Brown to bless up here, with you Hosho," I order. Then I turned towards Lin.

"And I need you to make a talisman that will repent any darkness," was all my order, going outside.

I glanced down, Mai sleeping form, and I signed.

"What the hell is happening here?" I mumbled, not noticing the darkness hovering above us, as the Shadow woman stood in the attic, and smiled.

"Interesting.. So.. What if I tell you. If I can get her, without her husband being there. And this time, strip her out of her soul. I don't want any death, not just yet."

* * *

**Mai POV**

_Gene stood next to me, as I stood in front of the Orphanage. Watching the children play._

"_Why didn't you say, that I met you before?" I asked him, Sitting down on the bench. Gene signed, glancing at me._

"_I can't say. Let just say that we are fated. That's why I came to you, Noll meeting you wasn't a coincidence that day. I can't say much," he whispers. _

"_Why can I remember our younger selves? What took place in the attic, in that room, but besides that. I can't." _

"_Because.. You and Naru are walking into the in-between. I can't say much Mai. Please, just watch." he tells me. I frowned, rubbing my head. _

"_You never tell me anything." I groaned. Standing up, the small girl with the scratch face stood behind the nearest tree on my right, hiding from the other children. _

"_**Come here." **the same woman from my other dream came behind her, harshly taking a hold of her hair. _

"_No.. Please, I didn't do anything," the child pleads, the woman shrugs her hard. _

"_**The way you were born is enough, no wonder your parents didn't' want you, back to the darkness," **she growled, pulling the small child away. I cover my mouth in shock. _

"_That's horrible. How can they treat children like that?" I asked Gene. But Gene wasn't with me anymore. _

"_Gene?" I called out, looking around for him, but no use, he wasn't no longer there, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to freeze up. _

"_**Its your turn Mai, go back to the dark.. You freaks are a sin. A bombinations to the world," ** the woman spoke harshly, yanking my arm hard. _

"_Let go of me," I begged, shrugging my arm, but she kept her hand tightly on my arm. _

"_**This time, not even your husband can help you. I will make sure of that. Welcome to your personal hell." ** the woman barks out, as I felt my own body shake. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_**You'll see when you wake up.." ** and with that she starts to drag me towards the orphanage, my eyes widen. _

"_No, let go.. Naru Please wake me up!" I yelled, _

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. : )


	8. Chapter 8: In-Between

A disclaimer: And I died again, and came back to say. I will **Never** own Ghost Hunt.

Chapter Eight: In-Between

**Mai POV**

I awoke, sweat running down my skin, my shirt sticking into my skin. I took a hold of head, feeling the fire satiation burning in my skull.

"Ahh," I groan in pain, placing my hand on my forehead, grasping my blanket that drapes over me. Tears running down my face.

"Mai," I heard a familiar voice. I glance up, to see Bou-san sitting on the edge of my bed. I moved back, tightening my jaw, as the pain kept getting worse.

"Naru, something is wrong with Mai," Bou-san stood, moving to grip my arm, but shrug him off falling on the floor, with a heavy thump. Hitting my knee rather hard.

"Mai, please," I felt a hand on my arm, lifting me up, but I shrugged it away, placing my head against the floor, lifting my body, my tears running down my eyes, the fire in my head kept getting worse by the second.

Then forcefully, I felt two arms around my waist, picking me up. I felt his hand on my cheek, burying me against his chest. Feeling him sit on the bed, he rocks me a little, turning his gaze.

"Bring water now." I heard Naru order. I heard someone move in the background, but I felt my body turning rigid, as the fire in my kept rising.

"Mai," Naru voice turns into a smooth voice, I glance up, clouded, I see is clouded vision, taking his hand. I press his hand on my forehead, trying to ease the pain.

Then it stopped, the fire sensations stopped. Breathing deeply, still Naru palm on my forehead. Closing my eyes, I signed in deeply leaning my head against his torso.

"Here, drink this," I heard Bou-san. I moved my body, and take the glass of water, sipping it slowly.

"Thanks," I whispered, closing my own eyes, feeling very drained.

"What happen?" he asks Naru. Naru slowly stood, and placed me down on the bed, turning to face Bou-san.

"Don't know, Mai?" He turns towards me. Moving my head, I glanced behind Bou-san, my eyes widen, as the darkness, that we saw upstairs in the attic stood in the corner of the room, lingering, seeing two clammy hands coming out, seeping back in. I place myself under the blankets.

"Darkness!" Is the only thing that comes out of my mouth. I heard footsteps, turning my gaze, I watch Masako and Ayako come in my room, noticing that Masako shivered, rubbing her arms.

"Its cold, I feel something evil in this room," she tells us.

"Darkness? What do you mean Darkness?" Bou-san asks. I turned my body, I don't want to talk about it.

"Let's leave her alone. Let's get this thing over with done," Naru commands. I moved my body, in a tight ball under the blanket, feeling my tears run down my cheeks. My head hurts. Even though the fire inside my head left, the after effects is still there.

'Dark is here.. What does it want with me?" I thought deeply, as slumber once again took over, feeling everything leaving me.

Ooo

Scrapping noise, I heard a scraping noise, waking me from my slumber. Rubbing my eyes, I raise my body, looking around the small dark room.

"Hello?" I felt my throat dry from lack of moist. Throwing my blankets away from my body, I place my bare feet on the cold floors. The scraping noise kept getting louder and louder. Wrapping my arms around my front. I moved towards the door.

I didn't see anyone around the room. Then my mind flashed towards earlier, causing me to freeze in my tracks. I turned slowly, pleasing my eyes on the corner of the room, no more darkness. The creepy feeling left me.

The scraping noise started up once again, becoming urgent. As though it wants my attention. Opening the door slowly, causing it to squeak, I gulped heavily,

"Not the time to get creepy," I mumbled; a heavy uneasy feeling crept into my spine. Entering the hallway, I notice that it's empty. To empty for my own liking.

"Hello? Anyone there? Please be human," I begged, all of the sudden my head started to hurt once again. I hissed, grasping my head. The fire started up again.

"Dang.. Not again," I hissed, remembering that this already happen. Naru helped it.. But why isn't Naru or the gang here? Odd. They normally would be one person watching over me.

"Hello? Naru? Gene?" I asked, just in case. The hallways seem to become creepy, the more I walk down my right. Heading towards the stairs.

Heading down the stairs, a light appears, causing me to wince. The light came from our base. I think. Moving forward, I reach out, touching the door knob. Turning it. I entered.

I saw the gang. Relief washes over me, as my eyes landed on the one person that makes me sane.

"Naru," I whispered, watching him talk to some children of the orphanage.

"Well then? Its been twelve days," Ayako mentions, sitting on the round chair, throwing dark darts at Naru.

"Thank you.. If anything I'll let you know," Naru tells the two children. The two children rub the back of the head.

"Alright," both bows, and left the base. I moved towards Naru.

"Mai has been asleep for eleven days, we already took her to see the doctor, and they find nothing wrong." Bou-san spoke.

"Guys, I'm alright. I'm here." I tell them, but they act as though they don't see me, ignoring me completely. My heart starts to really speed.

"At least John is with her.." Ayako seems a bit relief.

"We should find the lost Orphan. I think if we find her, we can get Mai back." Bou-san suggested. I bit my lower lip. Watching as everyone kept talking.

"I'm right here, please look at me," I begged. But no reply, nothing at all.

"There's a report of a lost Orphan back in 55, but no body found. What would have happened to her?" Ayako asks Naru. Naru captures his chin, in deep thought, moving slightly over the monitors.

"Its obvious she died. Someone killed her, and hid her body somewhere in the grounds. What I gather, the darkness is just amenefatasion of the child," he explains. I was now shaking badly.

Tears running down my cheeks.

"Naru.. Please look at me," I begged, going up to him, placing both of my hands on his cheeks. I felt him shiver, as Masako eyes widen.

"I feel a presents, a good presents, it's odd." she mumbles. My eyes widen.

"NO, NARU, PLEASE SEE ME!" now panicking.

"Please.. Anyone, please see me," I begged. Naru turns rigid, and snaps his eyes straight at me, as though he can see me. His eye lands on mine.

"Where do you feel it Ms. Hara?" he asks. I bend down, placing my head on top of his lap.

"Please Naru, see me," I begged,

"Around, but it seems strange though. It feels familiar.." she explains. Then I heard the door open behind me.

"I brought some tea," I heard. A familiar voice. From where I can't remember.

"Thanks Kagome-chan," Ayako mentions, turning my gaze, my eyes widen, as the woman from the stairs seeped into my mind.

"I remember her. She wants to go out with Naru," I thought out loud.

I notice that her sight lands on me, a small slick smile pass her lips, but then shrugs it off.

"Here you go Shibuya-kun," she said sweetly going up to him, I shivered, her body surpasses mines, as though I'm a ghost.

Naru doesn't say anything, but takes the cup, and turns around. I saw Kagome giving Naru an odd look, licking her lips. I shivered at that.

Standing up, I moved away, then I heard a scrape once again. Ignoring it, I turned towards the gang.

'I need to find a way..' I thought looking around. Feeling my own heart pounding heavily against my ribs. My hands started to shake, seeing Kagome sitting next to Naru, moving closer.

"Please don't do that." I begged, noticing that she turns her sight towards me, but acts of nothing. My eyes widen.

"You can see me?" I asked, but she ignores me.

"Please stay away from him," I begged, but she just moves closer, accidentally touching his hand. My heart jumped painfully.

"Gene, please.. Help," I called out, but nothing. Nothing appears for a few minutes. Moving towards Naru, Kagome stood, taking Naru arm. Naru glance up, giving her a death glare, as she stands him up.

"I felt something not so long ago, please Shibuya-kun, come and check it out." she bashes her eyes at him. Naru turned his gaze, where I am standing, noticing that his eyes lands on me. But then shrugs his shoulders.

"I'll be back," he spoke. I panicked.

"No, please don't go.." I begged, but no use, he couldn't see me. I felt my heart hammer hard against my ribs once again. Walking behind them two, the scraping noise started to act up again.

Then I notice that Naru and Kagome started to disappear in front of me.

"No, please.. No.. God please help me," I begged, feeling the darkness started to seep through the end of the tunnel.

Then I felt a hand grasping my own hand, causing me yelp. Looking down, a small girl stood next to me, with scratch face. Then it hits me.

"The girl, the lost Orphane," I spoke. The small girl shakes her head. I bend down to her level.

"Can you tell me where am I? What's happening? How can I help you.." I asked, wanting to help her.. To help myself.

"Dark.. You are in the dark," she replies. I felt my heart tighten.

"Am I dead?" I asked, fearing it. The girl shook her head.

"No... In-between," she whispers, pointing in front of me. I turned my gaze, watching the hallway change.

"I'll show you memory, it will help.. If you help me get out of the Darkness. We should hurry before she comes and figure it out. I missed you Mai," she tells me, tightening her grip on me. I gulped, feeling sad. Very sad towards her.

Moving forward, a sudden fear shot in my heart.

"Wait. I have a question," I asked. The small girl glances up at me.

"Why are you showing me memories, at what cause?" I asked her. The girl kept quiet, but points. Turning, I took in a big breath..

Walking forward once again, an image appears, an odd one actually. I was in an open field, a meadow? I think, sobbing.

Kagome kagome / The bird in the basket/cage,

When, oh when will it come out

In the night of dawn

The crane and turtle slipped

Who is it in front of behind

I heard, stepping closer, I found myself standing in a meadow. A large meadow, very beautiful, as I watch myself sit down, with Naru. I look nervous, afraid crying hard, noticing that Naru is tense.

"What the? I don't.." but the girl glances up at me.

"Just watch." she whispers.

_**"Why are you crying?" Naru asks me. **_

_**"You're too mean. I'm worried, and you just calm. He's a child Naru. He's not like you," my voice started to get louder and louder.**_

_**"Lower your voice Mai," he hissed.**_

_**"Why, because you said so, no Naru. I'm deadly worry about a five-year old, and yet you are here sitting relax as though nothing is happening. But I have news for you Naru, we are not okay. A stupid ghost, or goblin, whatever the hell you want to call the thing is after us, especially after you, and we have a fairy like ghost watching over the kid. How dare you to tell me to lower my voice," I was now breathing hard, letting go of his arm.**_

_**"Are you done?" he asked.**_

_**"Yes," I spat, crossing my arms., Feeling irritated with this man. **_

_**"Don't worry, I'll get my eyesight back in a couple of hours, so you don't have to stress out," he grumbles at me.**_

_**"I'm not stressing out Naru, it's just that I'm worried." my voice starts to lower a bit.**_

_**"I know you are Mai, you made it loud and clear,"**_

_**"But you don't, you never say anything in your mind. You just talk when we are in a case, or you want something done. You never let us know what's going on in your mind." I argued with him.**_

_**"Because, is my own business Mai, no one should be involved."**_

_**"I know that, but at least have one person to know your feelings, it's very good, keeping everything in is not good for your health,"**_

_**"I did, but now he's dead Mai. So stop telling what to do," he felt rage, as hurt feels me. Hurt that he thinks this.. That he doesn't trust me.**_

_**So I gave him a long speech. A very long speech about how I want love, a good home, that he should be more open. **_

_**I cried hard, after my long speech. "It's been five minutes," he just told me, feeling frustrated by this, I punch his arm.**_

_**"You're a jerk. No wonder I like your brother better, at least he listens."**_

_**"I know you do Mai." was all Naru said, noticing his voice turns dark.**_

_**"JERK, JERK, ADDICTED JERK, Bastard," I hit him again against his shoulder this time,**_

_**Grasping my arm, he made me come close to him, causing me to gasp in surprise.**_

_**"Stop hitting me," he hissed.**_

_**"Then stop hurting me," I replied, feeling hurt by his actions. He doesn't care about me, I couldn't handle it. I couldn't.. I said the first thing that popped into my mind. **_

_**"Don't touch me Naru," I cried,**_

_**"Don't you dare touch me again. I can't let **__**anyone that doesn't even respect me touch me," I screamed out, then **__**everything**__** fades into nothing. **_

My eyes widen, glancing back at the girl.

"Why did you show me this?" I asked. The girl moved her head, staring at me. I think? Its hard to tell, if she has her face scratched out. I felt a bit creep out, but more sadness towards her than anything.

"Its part of you.. Its part of the darkness. You must return before you become lost just like me. And help me. Help me leave the darkness, and find my light., Be careful, the dark will come.." and with that she disappears.

I glance around, trying to see if I can see anything that can help me. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, to see Kagome and Naru walking towards the stairs.

"Do I follow them?" I asked, but then I watch Naru stopping in his tracks, grasping his chest, noticing some pain cross his features, but masked it fast.

"Shibuya-kun, what's wrong?" Kagome goes to his side, taking a hold of his arm. Naru shrug her off. I moved towards Naru side, panic rising in my chest.

"Naru," I whispered, taking a hold of his arm. I notice Kagome giving me a dark look, but kept her eyes on Naru.

"I feel.. Fine," he shrugs, shaking his shoulders, standing up. He turns.

"I have to do something Ms. Tenshi," he tells her. Kagome eyes narrow, straighten up.

"Please come and check it out.. And please don't be so formal. You already know me for twelve days. Call me Kagome. Ms. Tenshi sounds so old," she waves her hand. Naru kept his mouth close, noticing the tension in his shoulders.

"If you don't mind.. I'm trying to solve this case, I told you for the last time Ms. Tenshi. I don't date." he hissed out, running his hands through his hair. I felt my heart stopped,

'She asked him out?' then Kagome lowers her head.

"I get it.. Is that assistant of yours. What do you see in her? I been trying hard to get out with you. Then she faints and doesn't wake.. What do you see in her? She's not even pretty, I'm more beautiful than her." she spats each sentence. Naru rubs his head.

"At least Mai doesn't give me this crap.. Think whatever you want. I don't date anyone. Just leave me alone. I came to tell you that. I have seen the way you keep getting close to me. Right now. I am in my job.. I am not here to do pleasure," he growls. Kagome wipes her cheeks, glancing up at Naru.

"Pleasure, I can give you.. I won't disappoint you. Trust me. I'm experienced.." her eyes twinkle. My eyes widen. I moved up to her.

"I know you can see me.. Stop hitting on Naru, and please help me. I beg you I feel myself slipping. Tell him that I'm right here." I begged her.

"Don't care.. I need to go." Naru turns around, but Kagome shrugs me off, taking a hold of Naru hand, spinning him around, and leaned to kiss him. My eyes widen,

"No, don't kiss him!" I screamed, moving, but Naru has already been ahead of me. He shrugs her off, turning his face, she missed completely, to only kiss his shoulder, since she's my size.

"This is the third time you tried to kiss me Ms. Tenshi. The first nor the second didn't work, why would you think the third will?" he asks.

"Because I know you will submit to me." she argues, moving away. Naru shrugs her off, moving his body towards the base.

"That's where you are wrong.. This was the last time I will accompany you somewhere," and with that Naru leaves. Kagome growls, tightening her fist, turning to me.

"You.. I hate you. Ever since you came into a coma, he hasn't had time to breath. Just die already," she growls, noticing that her eyes turning deep dark, causing my eyes to widen in fear.

"I didn't do anything. Why are you mad at me? Please help me." I begged.

"No. I hope you die and go to hell," she shouts at me, and with that she moves down the stairs. I felt my body freeze, noticing the dark hovering along the stairways.

Running towards base, I felt my body rigid. A sharp pain started to form in my head.

"Not again, come on," I snapped, going in base, noticing that no one was around, only Naru and Lin, typing in front of the monitors.

Then Naru moves again, grasping his chest, hissing under his breath. Lin stopped his typing, and turns towards Naru.

"What's wrong?" He asks, noticing the concern in his voice. Naru breathed out, glancing at Lin.

"Don't know. I feel strange. Feels as though I'm.. Dying? Or something.." then he paused, hearing his cell phone ring. Taking out of his pockets, he placed it on his right ear.

"Father Brown?" he asks. I moved closer, but as I moved closer the pain kept getting stronger. I hissed, kneeling down.

"What?" Naru voice turned strong. Lin stood, noticing that Naru is turning rigid by the second.

"I'll be there in a few." Naru hangs up, turning towards Lin, he doesn't say anything, because just by the sight of Naru, he knew.

"Mai is having an epileptic seizure.. Its been happening for a few hours, doctors can't explain it." he tells him. My eyes widen at the mention.

Moving rapidly, ignoring my own pain, I moved in front of Naru, taking a hold of his shoulder.

"Please Naru, I'm here.. Please look at me. Help me. I have no idea how to.." but I stopped, noticing that Naru shivered. Then I heard a giggle. A small giggle of a child.

"Come and play Mai. We have been waiting for such a long time." A small child's voice came from behind. Fear, pure fear. I felt right now.

"Please Naru.. Help.. I can't do this by myself." I begged. Then I felt a tug on my back, a small tug. Turning my head. I saw a small child.. Oddly familiar to me.

"Come Mai. Let's be together forever. Mother wants us to be good, or not, she'll send us to the dark," then I knew who it was. The child with the scratch face. She has a face, a small one, round puffy cheeks, with big dark eyes. Long beautiful black hair, and small.

I turned back towards Naru, noticing that he grips his chest once again.

"Noll.. You shouldn't go. You look like you are ready to collapse," Lin mentions, moving towards his side. Naru rose his hand to stop him.

"I'm fine.. I think.. I think is not me.. But Mai. I think I'm...ah.. Feeling what she's feeling," he stated, running his hands through his now sweaty forehead.

'He's feeling what I'm feeling.' I thought, as the pain in my head started up again. I groaned, that I had to get on my knees, noticing that Naru did the same.

"How can you feel her pain?" Lin bends down, taking his arm. Naru shrugs his arm off.

"Before.. Before she lost her memories, or anything of this happens. She could feel me.. Anything that could happen, she felt it. I think.. Its happening to me." he snaps, hissing. I lay down, grasping my head, tears now running down my cheeks.

Glancing up once again, I moved towards Naru. Naru snaps his eyes open, and stares in my eyes.

"Mai?" he asks confused, relief washes over me.

"Finally, you can see me." I breathed out, reaching out to touch him, Naru moves his right hand, to connect with my hand. Then his eyes widen.

"No." he gasped out, and before I knew what he meant, I felt a small hand cover my mouth.

"I told you. Mama will get mad if you aren't good. Now we need to go to the dark." my eyes widen, as I felt myself being pulled away from Naru.

* * *

**Naru POV**

"Mai?" I whispered, confused, watching her kneeled in front of me, her body seems transparent, tears running down her eye.

"Finally you can see me," she whispers, stretching her arm out, as though it self-conscious or just that deep in me, want to touch her, I do the same, inches apart to touch her, but then my eyes widen. Watching a little girl appear behind her, clasping her small hand over Mai mouth.

"I told you. Mama will get mad if you aren't good; now we need to go to the dark." the child spoke, making Mai eyes widen, and her body is forcefully yanked away from my grasp,

"No, Mai," I hissed, taking a grip on my chest, as the pain kept multiplying by the second. Its a burning sensation, like my head and my heart are heating up terribly. Lin takes my arm, pulling me up.

"I'm taking you to the doctors, John is with Mai, so if anything..." but I cut of Lin.

"I know why... Why she's doing that. And the answer is in the damn darkness." it's hard to talk.. My energy being drained.

Standing up, the best I could, I turned to face Lin completely.

"I'm going to the attic.. And don't dare to stop me." I ordered, slowly moving towards the door. Lin signed, shaking his head.

"I never thought you will go this far. You really love her.." he whispers. I felt my own sweat rolling down my skin, the burning sensation is.. Has no words for it.

"I'll be damn if I let her die Lin. We have been through hell and back to just be together. And I won't lose her, no matter what." was my reply..

"If you're going to help me, I will be in your debt, if not, just let me be," I felt worse than before.

"Let's go," Lin places his arm around me, as I place my arm around his shoulders, and we set off.

Each step was painful, but finally we made it to the attic. Opening the door, I was breathing hard, Lin placed me down on the floor. I glance up, looking around.

"We need to find the darkness. Father Brown blessed the attic, there should be something left behind." I told him. Then a sudden cold seems to fill the room. I shivered, while Lin seems to be on guard, feeling his Shiki react to it.

"Naru.. I felt someone.. I think. Is Mai," I heard behind me. Turning my head. I saw Ayako and Masako breathing hard, as Bou-san follow suit.

"Then, now the whole gang is here. I know what happen.." I cringed, taking a hold of my chest.

'Please.. Let be Mai be alright. God, protect her.' I thought, moving uncomfortably.

"Naru? You look dead. You should go and see a doctor." Bou-san stated, moving in front of me. I shook my head.

"No.. We need to free the child and get rid of the darkness." I stated.

"Some of the reports in the last week interviews was that the this mist of darkness would hover above them, and they see a woman in the darkness. Just staring at them. The small girl with scratch face, as we confirm is Risa Yuzuki, she disappeared at the edge of six. There was this teacher in the istitue. She came every day to teach. She was so much into the religion, that she over obsessed over it." Lin stated, his eyes still moving about.

Hissing hard, I moved a little, only to have the scenarary change. Everyone left, into thin air.

"Please, I'm being good," I heard a small child like voice. I turned painfully towards the voice. Risa stood in the corner of the attic room, balled up, crying hard, as a tall woman stood in front of her with a ruler at hand.

"You are an abomination to the world. You should be punished," she raised her ruler up, and swung it down to hit the child. I stood there motionless, breathing hard, watching in horror, as the woman kept hitting the child. Her cries kept getting louder and louder.

"Stop it, Please," a familiar voice echoed down the attic. Moving slightly, I have a better view. My eyes made contact with Mai. She has the child in her arms, protecting her, facing her back towards the woman.

"Good, now.. Let's continue," the woman said, swinging her ruler once again, this time hitting Mai on her back. Mai bites of a painful groan, tighten her grip on the child.

"Damn it.. Mai!" I shout, moving, my heart jumped painfully. The sight kept getting gruesome, the woman lifts Mai shirt up, and kept hitting harder than before, leaving red painful marks on her back.

"Abonbanation to the world, both should be dead." the woman scream, with such hate, that she kept hitting. I took a hold of my chest, crawling towards them.

'Damn it. I can't stand this.. Please help us Gene,' I thought, feeling my world slowly becoming dull, no life, watching my own wife being beaten by this evil woman.

"Mai.. Come over here, please." I begged, not knowing how to get through her. She cries harder,

"Naru. I can't.. Please help." she begs, noticing blood starting to come out from her back. Then the woman stops, turning her gaze down at me.

"You. You again. Tainted as well. Now that your brother isn't here to save you this time I will punish you directly. And this time you will remain in the dark, with them," she stomps her feet towards me, too weak to do anything, she takes a chunk of my hair, pulling it hard, making me look straight at her.

"After I finish with you. Your soul will belong to her, and Mai and Risa will be in the dark forever," she screams, noticing that her eyes are dark black, no nothing but darkness itself.

She shrugs me away, falling painfully on the ground, and then I felt the ruler on me. Too weak to do anything. I heard Mai scream, I felt the ruler hit my side, hard, causing me to hiss. But no sound came out of my lips, noticing that my own head started to burn up. A deep fire, as though something is being pulled out.

I stare at Mai, watching her panic, as I tried to block of each blow, this woman kept giving me. And the only thing that passed my mind, I wish I could tell her.

'I'm sorry, that I couldn't protect you,'

* * *

**Mai POV**

"No, Naru." I groaned in deep pain, from my back.

"Don't leave me," Risa grasps my arm. I glanced down, watching her face cover in blood.

"I won't, but I have to save him.. And then save us. Please help me," I begged. Wincing in pain, the child nod. Getting up, I mumbled a cry, and took in a big breath.

"I hope this work, thanks Gene," I whispered, as the corner of my eye, I saw Gene standing in the darkness, watching painfully.

Then I ran, ignoring my own pain, I jumped the lady, wrapping my arms around her, covering her eyes.

"Let go of me you sinful child," the woman starts to move around, trying to get me off. I wrap my arms more tightly around her.

"Naru, use your Pk, and I'll chant.. John blessing made her weak." I told him. Naru gets up, noticing how weak he looks but nods either way.

"No.. I made a deal with her. I can't.. I need to get.." but I cover her mouth.

"Shut up you evil woman. Please just go to the other side, and stop consuming poor souls," and then I started to chant, what Gene taught me.

I saw Naru using his Pk, feeling Lin Shiki's. I kept chanting, feeling my own energy flow over me.

"Go, and never return." I threw her, as Naru throws his energy ball towards her, feeling my own power overcoming me. The woman turns towards me.

"Is not over. But at least she has what she wanted. No matter what. You two will never be together.. There shall not be a happy ending with you two. I see you in hell," and then she screams in agony, as our power hits her.

Flames started to surround her, feeling Naru arms around me, holding me tight.

"Its over," he whispers, as I wrap my arms around him, crying hard. Then she was gone.

"Thank you. The darkness is over," I heard. Letting go, I turned towards Risa, her scratch face disappeared, and her body healed.

"I can finally move on." she whispers. Then she glance at me.

"Unfourtionelty. She manage to take something that wasn't supposed to be taken and that shadow woman has it now. But I will help you regain your memories." she whispers.

"What did she take?" Naru asks, noticing that he doesn't let go. Which I was grateful.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop her, Gene tried as well," her face turned sad, my heart tightens.

"What about him? What did she take?" I demanded, freaking out, Naru kept his hold on me tight.

"I'm sorry.. And thank you," was all she said, watching a warm light surround her, disappearing with it. I turned towards Naru.

"Naru, what did she take from you?" I asked him noticing that he's wincing, shaking his head, as his eyes narrow. Naru lets go of my hand, helping me up.

"Never doubt that I love you, and I promise that we will be together once again, just fight for it." he whispers, taking my lips against his, kissing me slowly, causing my heart to jump. I took a hold of his arm making the kiss go deeper, savoring him.

"Naru? What the hell is going on?" I asked after we part, placing his forehead against mine, he gave me a sad look, noticing that his wounds are healing, as well as mine.

"Its time to wake.. And when you awake.. I'm sorry, it's all her fault," and with that Naru disappears as the wind.

"Naru.. Naru." I panic, looking around.

"Gene, what happen? What happen? Please tell me." I begged, feeling ache, My heart ached very bad.

Then I felt my body disappear, as some of the memories started to come to me.

Imageges, of me going blind, as Naru tells me that we are married, and John gives us God blessing. When we argued, when we almost made love, as we had our moments, when we separated... Everything that happened in the first time.. And when I met him the first time in the Orphanage, as well for Gene.

"Insightful...Oh No, wait, I'm not..." I stopped in mid-sentence and everything disappears.

Ooo

"She's waking up. Naru.. She's alright," I heard at a distance. Fluttering my eyes open, pain shot through me, arching my back. Finally regaining my sight. I saw John in front of me,

"N..naru," My voice rasped out, hearing the monitors behind me.

"He's here..here drink this," John moves to his side, grabbing a cup of water. Moving forward, my back ached. Taking the cup that John handed me, I moved my eyes, searching for that one person.

"Naru.. Well." John cleared his throat, turning my gaze at my right. I saw Naru sitting down reading a book.

Lowering his book, Naru gave me a bleak stare. My heart monitor started to race hard, as I lower my head blushing.

"Thank God you're alright.. Then why did the ghost mean?" I asked myself. Naru stood, placing the book down, and came up to me.

"Well then.. Now that the case is over. File the reports, and we shall get going," he tells us. John nods, but gives Naru a sad look. I moved forward.

"John, can you give us a minute." I asked. John nods, noticing that he gave Naru an odd look, but he heads out. Closing the door, I took Naru hand placing a small kiss in his palm.

"Is Naru alright? And I remember. I remember insightful and how we met in the Orphanage." I tell him.. Naru glanced down at our joined hands, but then takes his hands away from me, causing my heart to jump painfully.

'Please Naru, don't' tell me something bad,' I begged in my mind. Aching to wrap my arms around him. Naru seems stiff for some odd reason.

"Insightful? Um..I'm alright." he tells me, as he sits on the edge of the bed, facing me completely.

"What?" I asked feeling edgy about this. Naru glances at the wall next to me, noticing that his cold eyes seem to calculate what he want's to say.

"I have a question for you," he asks me. I shook my head.

"Yes?" I asked, moving forward, wincing a little from my back. Naru moves a bit taking a big breath.

"Who are you?"

Ooo

"Well Mai, do you like it here?" My mother asks, as she takes my hand, standing in front of the Orphanage. I shyly nod my head. In one bright sunny day, in a late afternoon, in a Saturday.

"Its alright," I told her, in a low voice. My mother bends down to my level, adjusting my sweater.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry I have to leave you here for a short while. But sister Isabella will take good care of you." she whispers patting my shoulders to smooth out my wrinkles. I nod my head.

"I'm a big girl mama. I am five. And don't worry," I pat her head. My mother smiles gently at me, standing up.

"Let's go," she takes a hold of my hand, and we walked in.

Many children play around, giggling and laughing. I fell off. Shyly, I moved closer towards my mother.

"Ah, Sister," My mother chirps up.

"Well, I'm glad that you are here. I know how Mai can be shy.. So let me introduce you to the two newest members. This is Eugene and Oliver, I hope you three will get along." Sister Isabella introduced, but I kept behind my mother not seeing their faces.

"Come Mai, say hello. Their around your age," My mother takes my arm, and gently pushes me towards her side.

There stood two twins, almost my size, with blue eyes, and black hair. My eyes landed on the right, noticing that twin is lowering his head down shyly, but his eyes they look cold.

"Oliver, don't be rude, say hi," Sister Isabella nudge the boy. I gulped. He lifted his head, as soon as his cold blue eyes landed on mine, my heart jumped,

"I don't want to meet people. Especially poo head like her," Oliver points, turning around running towards the orphanage. I just stare, as Eugene came up to me. With warm eyes.

"He's the poo head. He's my younger brother. I'm Eugene, but you can call me Gene. I think you'll become a good friend.. Right Mai-chan?" he asks, taking my hand. A sudden electrical sensation run down my body.

I shook my head, but I moved a little, watching his twin stop at his tracks, and turned towards me. His eyes so cold, no emotions, then why made my heart jump?

Oliver took out his tongue in a mocking manner.

"Right Gene." I answered him, but my eyes kept on Oliver. Noticing that he lowers his hand down, staring at me.

Oliver moves his body, noticing that his cold eyes drops, I moved a bit, shyly I felt my cheeks turning warm.

"Oliver," his name came out as a whisper in my lips, as Gene frowns, glancing at the two of us.

"So it has begun," Gene whispered, sadness passes his eyes.

And all I knew, that I felt a pull, a strong pull for Oliver. I didn't comprehend, since I was small at that moment. But later it will make sense.

God has a plan for all of us. Or you may call it fate. But one thing was for sure.

/

I took Naru hand, intertwine it with mine, as we stood in front of the ocean, watching the waves hit the surface, of the sand, wetting our bare feet.

"One thing is for sure Mai," he whispers, standing behind me, wrapping his arms around me, placing a small kiss on my temple.

"What?" I asked, moving my head up, to stare at him.

"That we are fated, no matter how much obstacles we went through, our love is strong Mai. From the first day that we met in the Orphanage." he captures my cheek, tenderly. I leaned in his warm hand, feeling my heart race.

"I know. No matter what. I will always love you, as you will," I tell him.

"Ever since Sister Isabella introduced us, and we met.. Our love started, and our journey," I told him once again. Naru blue eyes softens, taking my chin, he turns me over, leaning in, he gave me a small peck on my lips, making me feel as though I was a teenager once again, my heart racing. I blushed.

"Then can I continue?" he asks. I smiled, turning to face him.

"You may.. My dear husband," I giggled, blushing. Naru cleared his throat, as he sat on the sandy shore, glancing at the ocean itself, placing me in-between in legs, wrapping his arms around me, gently laying them on my tummy.

I leaned back, enjoying it, taking a hold of his hands.

"Then.. Where did I leave off?" he asks. I moved my head, giving him a stern look but then a giggle escapes my lips, causing him to give me a stern look as well.

"You're getting to old Naru.. You left off..."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.. Naru lost his memories of Mai.. And yes Mai has her memory back... :) Twist and turns in this story. Lol.. And the last part, is not related to the first part, is a small glimpse of how Naru and Mai met in the Orpahange, and towards the ending, well. Maybe you'll guess, or is plain obvious.. Not sure.. Let me know what you guys think but it has nothing to do with the first part.. its relents to future parts of the story...


	9. Case Three Bloody Tale

A disclaimer: I do** NOT** own Ghost Hunt

Case Three: Bloody Tale

Chapter Nine: Lost Lovers Part One:

**Naru POV**

"Who are you?" those words came out of my mouth, staring deeply at the girl's brown eyes. Her eyes widen, noticing fear crossing her features. She immediately takes a hold of my hand. Once again with the touching.

"Naru.. You don't remember me?" she asks, noticing her voice is trembling. I snatched my hand away, feeling as though I just touch electricity.

"No.. And why do you keep calling me Naru?" I asked her.

She winces, but moves forward, bravely wrapping her arms around me, burying her forehead on my torso. I stiffen at her sudden move.

"I'm Mai Taniyama. I'm your assistant, and your friend. What is the last thing you remember?" She asks. I take a hold of her arms, moving her away from me. She looks like a lost child. But something about her seems familiar to me.

"I remember everything, about the Orphanage, the only thing I can't remember is you. When I awoke, Father Brown called me to tell me that you became stable. I had no idea what he was talking about. Lin explained that you are my assistant. After I told him that I don't remember you. Everyone calls me Naru? I'm Shibuya, or Noll." I explain to her.

The girl bit her lower lip, nervously looking around. Then she takes my hand once again.

'Again with the touching," I thought, but yet.. I didn't mind in a way. It felt familiar.

"This is our ring. Magic ring," she whispers, touching my ring finger. I glanced down, noticing a ring. She places her hand on top of mine.

"See. I have one the same. Besides being your assistant and friend. I'm your wife. We have been married for seven months now.. I think.." she whispers, feeling a teardrop on my hand.

"Wife? I don't remember it.." I told her. She moves, taking a hold of her blanket, moving back, wiping her cheeks.

"Finally I remember everything, now you go on loosing your memories," she fists her hands, moving to stare at the ceiling.

I frowned, crossing my arms, I turned to face the window, watching the clouds pass by.

"Then what do we do now?" she whispers. I turned towards her,

"Well, so far, what I could gather, you are a good employee, besides coming to work late. And the gang states that you're a good puzzle to solving the cases. So I can't fire you. So you may keep working. As my wife.." I paused,

Mai moves, taking off her blanket, and getting on her knees. I felt her wrap her arms around my shoulders.

"Thank you. And for being your wife. I promise I won't get in the way. I promise I'll find a way to find your memories of me. I need to talk to Gene. He said.. Wait.." she paused. I felt my body go rigid at the mention of Gene.

"You know my brother?" I asked. I felt her nod.

"Long story.. But yes I know your brother." she tells me. I moved, while she let go of me. I turned towards her, feeling my heart race a little. Never in my nineteen years, I felt like this.

Clearing my throat, I stood, turning towards her.

"You have been in bed for a month. As you know, I have a new case to get to. So as soon you leave the hospital, we will get straight to work," I told her. Mai moves her head, turning around, standing up, she grips her I.V. Pole, turning to face me.

"I know, I'll be back, I have to use the bathroom," she whispers, turning around, she moves towards the bathroom door.

I sat back in bed, staring out the window once again, rubbing my chest.

"Why do I feel that there's more to this that meets the eye?"

* * *

**Mai POV**

"I'm so glad that you finally are out of the hospital, it's been a month Mai." Ayako wraps her arm around me, we stood in front of the hospital, waiting for Lin to pick us up.

Naru has been distant and cold for a whole week now. Ever since I awoke, he went back to be as the Naru I met in school.. I should say three years.. Going to four. Since we had to repeat.. I shall place it like that. In my memories. I already know Naru for years, now since childhood. For him right now, he just met me a week ago. It aches me.

"What's wrong?" Ayako asks. I turned to face Ayako, noticing that the cold is dropping, that I can see my own breath.

"Nothing, just that Naru doesn't remember me. And I finally remember everything," I told her. Ayako squinted her eyes.

"Right.. I forgot to ask, what was that about?" she asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"Its complicated. Don't worry too much," I told her. Hearing the van pull up. Moving my sight, I saw Naru sit on the passenger seat, talking to Lin. I grew nervous once again.

"Hey.. Today we are going to the new case. I still felt bad for the girl Risa; at least Naru helped her move on," she whispers. I frowned, but shook my head. Naru opens the door of the van, hops down. Wearing his long black jacket, and long neck, that cover his chin. His cold blue eyes landed on me, causing me to shiver.

I lower my head, hearing another car pull up. Turning my gaze, the owner of the dark black car, came out. My eyes widen.

"Dean?" I whispered, confused at this. Dean tucked in a brown long coat, goes around his car, coming up to me. Ayako tugs my shoulder.

"Who's the hunk?" she whispers. I bit my lower lip, remembering the threat he gave to Naru. That I was about to marry him. I moved back.

"Someone that I don't like," I told her. Dean comes up to me, and gave me a simple smile.

"I tried to come as soon as possible. I'm sorry, do you feel better? I can give you a ride back," he tells me. I cleared my throat.

"Its kind of you Dean. But I'm alright. Naru will take me back," I told him. Watching Naru move towards his side.

"Dean.." Naru voice turned icy cold at the mention of his name. Dean turns towards Naru, giving him a half smirk, cockiness in his sight.

"Well, isn't it Beast himself. Then I will go and take Mai to her home. Don't worry, I won't bite her too much," he smirks, moving up taking a grip on my arm. I shrug him off.

'How come he remember? And how can he remember Naru being a beast?' I thought, feeling unease about this.

"Then let's go," he whispers. I glance up at Naru. Ayako seems a bit lost,

"I don't think Mai should go with you." Ayako tells Dean. Dean eyes narrow, turning his gaze at Ayako.

"My dear, don't worry, I respect Mai. I won't do anything that she doesn't approve. If you want, you can come with us." his offer. Ayako actually blushes.

Naru moves to the side, stuffing his hands inside of his jacket, turning his gaze at Dean.

"Whatever plans you had with my assistant, is none of my concern. So do as you please," he whispers, turning around, heading for the van. My heart stops.

'No, please Naru." I begged, but then Naru stops, turning around.

"And Mai, if you go with him, your pay for today will not be in your next paycheck," he clearly said. Relief washes over me, for the first time his threat of not paying me came as a relief to me. Ironic isn't? And before Dean could reach out for me, I move fast, going next to Naru, lowering my head.

"Thank you," I whisper low enough for him to hear. Naru doesn't say anything, but returns towards the van. I follow suit.

He opens the door, and I hop in, moving towards Lin side.

"Hi Lin," I waved, giving him a good smile. Lin turns his gaze, as I heard Naru shut the door.

Lin kept quiet, turning on the van, and started to drive off.

Silence falls upon us, while driving along the highway. Then Lin cleared his throat.

"If it makes you feel better Mai. I convinced Noll to let you stay. I showed him all of the work you have been doing over the last two years. And I did tell him that you two are married," he tells me.

Naru glance over Lin, but remained quiet. I smiled even more.

"Thank you so much Lin." I told him gratitude seeping into my heart. Lin shrugs.

"I have seen the way you two love each other, I thought it would be a shame to separate you two. I have a feeling that you two been through a lot. And what Noll told me, it's been a lot." he tells me.

"You have no idea." I mumbled. Naru shifts. I turned to face him, but he has his back turned. I frowned, aching to grab his hand.

Leaning back on the seat, watching the highway, and the cars in front, a sudden shiver ran down my spine, I never realized, that my eyes are closing, or that my head his bobbing back and forth. I yawned, sleep taking over, then everything went dark..

/

_I stood in front of a waterfall, on top of a bridge of an old bridge, I'm wearing a long white elegant dress, but in my right hand, I hold a knife, dripping in blood. _

"_Ella?" I heard my name. Turning around, my step sister standing in front of me, with wide terrified eyes, looking down at myself, I am covered with blood. Pure red blood. _

"_Its not.." I started to say, but then my step sister moves back. _

"_Murderer!" she screams, I turned and started to run the opposite, wanted to reach the old mansion. _

"_I'm not. I didn't murder anyone," I screamed, running faster, tripping down, I stood back up, leaving my shoe behind, and I kept running. _

_Then I slammed myself against a person, causing me to jump back. _

"_I'm not the.." but I was cut off, as the person takes a hold of my shoulders. _

"_Mai, calm down, it's me Naru," he tells me. I stopped my struggling, turning my gaze back up. He is wearing a long elegant tux, combed hair. _

"_Naru?" I asked, he shakes his head, turning his gaze towards the mansion. _

"_Why? Wait. I'm lost, what.." but Naru signed, turning his gaze back at me. _

"_Mai, take a minute and breathe. Let me explain," he tells me. _

"_Yes Mai, take a minute," I heard behind me. Turning around, Gene stood there, watching us, with cross arms. _

"_Gene." I smiled, dropping the knife, I had no idea to whom should I hug first, but I felt tears prickling my eyes. _

"_Why is Naru here?" I asked. Gene moves closer, so I took Naru and Gene hand. _

"_That's because.." Gene hesitated on his words. Naru cleared his throat. _

"_I escaped the shadow woman. She tried to fuse my soul with her, but thanks to Gene, I manage to escape," he explains. _

"_Wait, then you are.." I asked. Naru gave me an odd look before answering me, but Gene beats him to the punch. _

"_That's half of his soul Mai. His memories. Not explaining myself right." Gene rubs the back of his head. I gave him a soft look. _

"_He's the part that should remember me, isn't?" I asked. _

"_Yes. Here's the problem, unlike you.. He was not suppose to separate. You weren't suppose to return to early. Your soul hasn't completely healed. Naru hasn't truly learned. But that shadow woman is too strong, she's getting stronger by the day. I need you to return, and get Noll back. I need to have everything back to normal." Gene explains. _

"_Then get him back, if he's here," I told them. _

"_I wish it was that easy. I can't. I tried, but is not happening. I have no idea how to return him. And Gekka is not helping me," _

"_Oh, then what do you want me to do?" I asked him hope, I felt hope once again. Gene turns towards the mansion, but this time Naru is the one to step in. _

"_I have been monitoring everything from the In-Between. I know right now, I feel something for you, but I'm not a hundred percent, so I'm shrugging it off. I need you in this case to be careful. Is worse than the last. I need you to get lost with myself. I need you to spend more time, and get myself to react." Naru turns me towards him, taking a hold of my cheeks. _

_My heart jumped, _

_'So, he does feel something. That's a relief,' I felt like I can breath somewhat again. _

"_What do you mean lost?" I asked him cupping his cheek, feeling my heart race, as I gave him a soft look. _

"_Don't worry, you'll soon figure it out. I think I have a way to return. But be-careful with what you see some are deceivingly," he warns. I shook my head. _

"_I miss you," I told him, noticing Naru gives me a soft look as well. Gene takes a hold of my shoulder, turning me around to face him.. _

"_Remember the new chant I thought you?" he asks. _

_I shook my head, Gene smiles gently, tugging my hair behind my ear. _

"_That's a good girl. Remember it well. But when we return Noll back, I have to take your soul once again. Return back where you two left off. It shouldn't be like this. None of this." he explains. _

"_I get it. While I get Naru back, and he stays by my side, I don't mind." I told him, hugging Gene. _

"_I remember meeting you, you were so kind to me. Thank you." I moved and kiss his cheek, noticing his pale cheek turning red? Can a ghost blush?_

_"I told you we'll become good friends. It was fate." Gene rubs my head. I giggled, while Naru moves to my side. _

"_Why can't I remember it?" he asks his brother. Gene gave Naru a stern look, before speaking. _

"_That's because, if you remembered, you would have never would have met Mai that day in her high school." he explains. _

"_Wait, did you erase our memories?" I asked._

"_I didn't, it was Gekka." he explains. _

"_Why? Gene, was your death as well was planned?" I felt pain in my heart, to know this information._

"_I won't accept it. Its not fair. I wouldn't never had accepted this, if I knew it would cause your death." I felt tears once again. Naru takes my hand, _

"_Mai," Gene moves, and cups my cheeks, running his thumb across my cheeks, giving me a soft kiss on my forehead. I blushed. _

"_My death was already set.. Nothing that you or Noll or anyone in the earth could have done to stop it. I was meant to die at that age. Everyone dies. You should know that. I just died in a cruel way. My death has nothing to do with you two." _

"_I think is still unfair Gene. You and Naru were so close. He misses you so much, and aches for you, because he wants you by his side. Even if Naru won't say it, I see it in his eyes," I cried out. _

_Gene glances up at his brother, arching a brow. _

"_I'm flattered, and weird out at the same time by your speech Mai. Noll. Its time to move on. I know it hurts. I miss you to Noll. But remember, I'm always here with you. You can always come to me. We have a special bond, not even death can separate us. And we have Mai to help as well. Fate connected you two, because you two can comprehend each other. I'm not saying to not mourn me, but just keep living for me. Keep your wife happy, and love her. Give her things, that I will never will have the chance to do." he tells his brother. _

_Noll lower his head, shaking it. _

"_I miss you," I heard Naru said so low, causing my heart to pound. _

"_As I do." Gene moves up to his younger brother, wrapping his arms around him. Patting his back. _

"_Just like when we were young huh Noll? You can always visit me in your dreams." he whispers. Naru shakes his head, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. _

_Separating, Naru moves his head away from me, not meeting my eyes. Gene chuckles. _

"_He always is the shy one.. Hard to believe, all the cold cool act is just to mask his true emotions. I give you my blessing. Making him happy, as he will." he tells me. I blushed, lowering my head. _

_Then he clears his throat. _

"_Its time to wake up. I know is hard, but I know it's possible." I moved to him, wrapping my arms around Gene. _

"_Thank you so much. I wish I can repay you," I told him. Gene gave me a strong hug. _

"_Don't worry, you already did. Now, go. Naru is becoming inpatient, tell him, that this case is like Cinderella, minus, is not a fairy tale," he whispered. _

_I shook my head, letting go, I turned towards Naru. _

_Naru glance at me, as I bit my lower lip. _

"_I'll see you soon," he tells me. I shook my head, he moves closer and kiss my cheek causing my heart to beat hard once again. _

_'Right, I forgot he doesn't do public display,' I thought, but then I moved and kiss his lips very fast, making him blink rapidly, as I blushed. _

"_Be safe," he whispers, and with that he moves closer to his brother. I smiled at the display, _

"_I'm happy that at least you're spending some time with your brother. I hope you will remember this when you come back. I will fight.. I love you both." I bowed down. Both brothers stood there watching, as I disappeared... _

"_Well, that was anti-climatic," Gene said, turning to Naru. Naru shrugs, turning his gaze back at the mansion. _

"_It still kills me that I couldn't protect her. I know I have lots to learn, but how the hell am I suppose to protect her, if I can't even remember her?" Naru asks Gene. Gene frowns, turning his gaze where I disappeared. _

"_Just be patient Noll, everything will play off. Just be patient, after all, you have to prepare as well. The next case is a killer," _

* * *

**Naru POV**

For the last week, the more I tried to ignore Mai, the more I felt attracted to her. Felt familiar. I don't know, but she kept her promise, she hasn't been too picky, nor did she complain. She kept her distance, but I did catch her stares, when i'm not looking.

But some odd reason, why would Dean will come and ask her to take her home? When I saw the way he was looking at her, a deep feeling hit me hard. I have no idea what it was, but one thing for sure, I didn't like it, not one bit. I notice pleading eyes on Mai, when I told him that I didn't care.. So I had to save her? Not sure how to place it.

"Stop gawking at your wife, and wake her, we're here," Lin interrupts my thoughts. I moved my gaze from Mai, towards Lin.

"I wasn't gawking at no one, and stop saying she's my wife," I spat at him feeling weird by his worfds. Lin rose a brow.

"Noll, I showed you proof, why do you keep denying it. Plus you two love each other. What the hell happen to you?" he asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"I have no memories, the only reason she still here because you showed me proof.." I was cut off, as Mai did an intake, moving forward, sweating.

"Lin, I had a dream," she turns towards him. Lin arched a brow.

"Tell Noll, not me," he states. Mai shook her head.

"He doesn't remember my dreams. So.." then she stops talking, turning her gaze at me.

"Naru.. Sorry, with.." she takes a hold of her head, as though pain shot through her.

"Dream? Oh yes, Lin explained that you are a Clairvoyance, and that you can talk to the dead," I found that quite interesting. She shook her head.

"Will you believe me?" she asks.

"I do Ghost Haunting as a living? Why wouldn't I believe you?" I asked her. Watching as Lin leaves the van. Mai moves her head,

"No.." she whines, lowering her head.

"Thanks a lot Lin," she whispers, turning her gaze back at me.

"I won't bite, tell me." Mai frowns, tilting her head, but then moves, and takes my hand.

"Again with the touching," I mumbled, but I didn't notice that I cross my thumb across her knuckles. Since I was staring at her eyes. I felt her shiver.

"Alright, I will tell you. Gene said that this case will be like Cinderella, but not with a fairy tale twist. Or something like that. And.." as she explains to me about her holding a knife.. And she's accused of being a murderer.

I moved, opening the door, jumping down. Mai follow suit, noticing that her eyes widen. Her eyes landed on the mansions in front of us. Isolated Mansion. With a view of a long bridge, that overlooks a waterfall, and a large mountain in the background.

Behind lies just trees, and more trees, we stood on the outskirts of Tokyo, an isolated private land.

"This is just like my dream." she gasps, watching her trace the mansion with her eyes. I bit my lower lip,

"The rest of the gang was already here, we had to stop to get gas," I told her, moving towards the front of the old mansion. Simple really, old constructed. Mai follow me, noticing that she becomes rigid, the closer we get, she comes closer to me.

"I felt eerie about this.." she tells me. I glanced down at her, arching a brow. Without a word, we stood in front of the door, knocking, the door opens. An older woman stood there, white hair, tied, wearing a long dark dress.

"You must be the boss, Shibuya-kun, your co-workers weren't' joking. Come in." she waves. Going in the large house, the first thing I notice is a grand opening, somewhat looks like a lobby. The floors made out of marble, and an elegant long stairs.

"Here place your jackets here," the woman suggests. Taking off my jacket, Mai does the same, handing it to the older woman. She placed them on the coat hanger, near the door. Turning around, she bows.

"I am Hitomi Ai," she introduce herself, I moved, as Mai bows down.

"Nice to meet you," she whispers. Hitomi straightens up, wrapping her hands.

"This way," she points out, moving towards her right. Moving next to Mai, we follow her, going to two big huge doors, that lead towards an open empty room.

"This mansion was built in 1888, its been through wars and peaceful times, witness a lot." she starts, turning to face us.,

"Then why have the owner of this mansion called me, to get rid of what exactly?" I asked her.

"My dear man. Have you not read the reports?" she asks. Stopping in front of the window, facing us. I shook my head.

"Yes I have. Many death pass through this old mansion, to many to count off. I read many reports, and cached up with many things. Does not explain what exactly the owner wants from us?" told her. Hitomi moves, to open one of the large green curtains, revealing the sun.

"As you say.. But to be frank.. I need you and your team to solve a mystery, that has been lingering far to long in this old mansion," she tells us.

Mai moves upwards,

"What exactly 'mystery' are you talking about?" she asks her. Hitomi gave a long expression, something in her eyes flashed.

"Have you heard of Cinderella," she tells me.

"Fairy tale?" I asked.

"Yes, but this is no fairy tale, a maiden ghost still lingers in this old mansion, seeking for the truth. This is where you will come in. Finding the truth. Find peace in for her soul." she explains.

"Then tell us, what is the case?" Mai asks. Hitomi shakes her head, turning towards the window, noticing her eyes turn cloudy.

"Nobody knows, what really happen to Ella. A young bright woman. She lived in the 1920, she was in love with the Duke son, Hayato. As you might read, the Isamu family were rich and powerful back in the day, and owned this mansion for generations."

"Yes I read about it, the owner of this place is the last bloodline of the family, he's in his late sixties." I told her.

"That's right my dear. So then.." she cleared her throat.

"Ella step sister claims to be a witness of the murder of Hayato, that Ella killed him.. But I believe that's not the story. They hanged Ella the same night, without even going over the details of how Hayato died. They judge her without proving her innocent," her voice turned dark. Mai gasped, covering her mouth.

"Come with me, I'll show you something," she tells us. Moving forward, we entered another room, noticing that Hitomi takes out a key under her sleeves, turning towards a large table, that stood on the side.

The room it smaller than the previous room. It looks like a living room, do to the couches, and plasma TV in the middle. Odd?

"Here," she turns, holding a glass slipper. Mai moves, expecting the shoe.

"Just like Cinderella," she whispers, tempted to touch it, noticing her eyes shines. I moved to her side, expecting the shoe.

"This is the last thing that my grandmother recovered. I know, I have a feeling this can be an important piece to free her. To get her story freed," Hitomi sounded desperate.

"Why are you so emotionally attached to this case?" I asked her. Hitomi glance up at me, lowering the shoe.

"I have my reason boy. Don't question it. Just please set Ella soul free, get her story her truth of what happen that dreadful night." she tells us. Mai shakes her head.

"Don't worry we will," Hitomi moves towards her, giving her the glass slipper.

"This will be yours for now. I must go. Thank you so much," she bows, hurrying, she leaves, leaving Mai and I alone.

Mai glanced up at me, taking a hold of the shoe.

"Wait, she never told us where's the group," Mai turns to leave, but I took a hold of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Let just go back," I tell her. Mai cheeks turn red, letting go, I placed my hands inside of my pockets, clearing my throat.

"Go back?" she asked confused. I shook my head.

"To the outside." I told her. Without saying anything we headed back, passing through the door, feeling eerie. I felt eerie about something that seems not right.

"I don't feel right Naru," Mai whispers, moving towards me, taking my arm. I stopped, turning my gaze towards the big room.

"Stay close," I told her. Mai shakes her head, moving closer. Then I heard the door slam open, Mai jumps,

"There you guys are, you know we can get lost in this huge place. And we have our own bedrooms, how cool is that," Bou-san voice echoed the whole room. Watching as Lin and Ms. Hara walking behind. Ayako seems memorized by the place, while John seems a bit unsettled by it. Yasu just gave us a huge smile.

"Its good to have the whole gang here," Yasu said, watching Bou-san gives a tight hug to Mai. Mai laughs nervously, patting his back. Letting go, he turns towards me.

'It looks like everyone likes Mai, that's good,' I thought, feeling my heart at ease.

"We already have base, the next room over. Just need to place the cameras," he explains. I shook my head, turning towards the rest of the gang.

"Setup," I order, heading out. Then the eerie feeling kept creeping down my spine. I turned around, to stare at Mai. She's staring at the glass shoe, noticing her stare seems off. I frowned,

"Why do I feel uncomfortable with this?" I mumbled, as Ms. Hara came up to me, and with that we headed towards the base.

* * *

**Mai POV**

"So far we have nothing," Bou-san complains, sitting on the edge of the table, cross arms a few hours later. John sat across me, watching the monitors, as Masako kept talking to Naru. I frowned at that.

"Last case nothing happened until later," I reminded them. Leaning my head down, I stare down at the glass shoe.

'This shoe was in my dream. Wonder why is acting though this is Cinderella?' I thought, turning my gaze towards Naru. Masako giggled, placing her hand on his arm.

'Just like with Kagome. I feel edgy, I don't like it. How am I suppose to bring Naru back? Is obvious this Naru has no interest in me.' my thoughts turning depressing.

A sudden chill ran down my spine, noticing that Masako shivered as well.

"I feel someone with us," she explains, making everyone turn to face her. I straighten up, looking at our monitors, at the camera that we have installed inside our base. I just saw us, no one else. Masako leans back, fanning herself.

"Its a girl.. No, woman, she is sad. Very sad, but angry at the same time." she explains. I kept my eyes on the monitor, noticing a black smudge on the corner of the room. I turned to face it, but didn't see anyone.

Turning around, the smudge moved, my whole body seems to freeze, as the black smudge stood behind me. I gulped, not moving my eyes from the monitor.

The smudge moved forward, reaching out for the shoe. I slowly move away, Then it disappeared. Masako breathed out.

"She's gone." she explains. I signed, leaning my forehead against the table.

"Mai?" I heard Ayako. I shrug her off.

"I'm alright. Just a bit tired," I lied. Ayako seems to buy it, turning herself towards Masako.

"Let's get some sleep. Its already ten." she stood, Masako nods, I stood yawning, but I hissed, since my back wasn't' a hundred percent.

"Good night," I bowed. The guys shook their heads, as John stood.

"I'm heading in as well," John tells Naru. Naru shook his head, turning towards us.

"Want you guys here at six sharp, if anything happens during the night report to me immediately." he orders. Ayako smiled, giving me a long look.

"Actually Naru. That will be Mai doing. You may not remember it, but Mai is a huge magnet to the paranormal. So your main concern should be your assistant. Not us." she explains, causing my cheeks to redden.

"Come on, I'm not that bad," I remember this conversation.. When we were..

"Oh no." I gasped out, as a bad memory popped in my head.

'Shio,' I thought, I shivered disgust at the memory.

"Mai?" Yasu stood, coming to my side. I moved away from him, feeling my heart jump painfully.

"I just remember something that I was happy not remembering." I felt my heart aching.

"What?" John asks. I shook my head, turning my gaze at Naru.

'I wish right now, we would be normal.. I need you.. How am I suppose to help you?' I thought, aching to be in his arms.. Is hard.

"I wish to be normal right now." I spoke out loud. Naru gave me a symbolic look.

"Normal?" he asks. My eyes widen, shaking my head.

"Nothing. I'm tired, Goodnight," I turned, heading towards the stairs, in the next room. Heading up, Ayako and Masako followed me, with John.

Stepping into the second floor, Ayako walked pass me stopping at the fourth doorway.

"Here. This is your room, I have already placed your belongings," she tells me. A long hallways, with many rooms.

"Thank you," I bowed, heading towards the room. I waved goodbye, and closed the door behind me. I leaned my head against the wooden door, covering my mouth.

"I have forgotten.. Why did I have to remember it." I mumbled, rubbing my legs together.

"Damn it. I still feel him." I gasped out, moving towards the huge bed, that lies next to the wall, a window on the left, out looking the bed itself. And my suitcase on top of the bed.

"Think of Naru.. His lips on me, his touch. It helped before," I talked to myself. Noticing my hands shaking.

"Yet, why it seems like a wonderful dream than reality?" I thought, only bad thoughts plaguing my head.

"I thought I was over with it. Why do I feel so dirty?" I thought, noticing the tears falling on my hands.

"Naru.. Why did you lose your memories. I was happily without my memories, but still you were next to me. I hate that woman," I hissed, bending down.

"I wish you were here. Like last time." I missed him. For the first time, since I recovered my memories, I miss Naru terribly. That night I fell asleep crying, with no dream at all.

Ooo

"Mai," I heard my name. A slight touch of my shoulder, I snapped my eyes open, to stare at two blue profound eyes.

"Naru?" I asked confused, noticing that is cold. Very cold. Naru signed, straightening up.

"What happen? Where am I?" I asked, noticing that we stood outside. Facing the waterfall standing on top of the bridge, which I might add, looks very old. My eyes widen, taking a hold of his arm.

"You were sleepwalking towards here. I had to run to get you." he explains.

"What time is it?" I asked, noticing is still dark.

"Two in the morning," he tells me. I gulped, moving forward, but as I took the step, the bridge itself rocked back and forth.

"Don't move too much. I'm surprised that it holds up for the both of us," he tells me. I felt my heart race, feeling the cold air wash over me. I felt my teeth clenching from the cold itself.

"We move slowly alright." I nodded at his order. He takes my hand, and we started to head towards the solid ground. Each step, the wood itself creek.

The closer we get, the more the wood creaked. Then I heard a snap. My eyes grew, taking a hold of Naru arm.

"Don't panic, maybe if we.." but then Naru stopped talking, as the other snap is heard, and then we went down, feeling my heart jump, Naru immediately takes a hold of my waist, and we went down, Naru takes a hold of the rope itself, making us swing towards the opposite side. We hit the rocky walls.

"Are you alright?" Naru asks. I glance up, taking a hold of his arm, noticing that pain shot through him.

"You got hurt?" I asked him. Naru shakes his head.

"We are hanging, and you are worried if I'm hurt?" he growls. I glanced down, noticing a black pit on the bottom.

"If you let go of me, you have a chance to live. So please let go." I told him, noticing the string on the bridge becoming looser.

"Are you stupid? Or Naive? Why would I let go? You can climb up, and find help," he tells me. I glance at him, feeling my heart race. I have him so close yet so far away.

"I don't want to lose you," I told him, Naru eyes narrow. His blue eyes scan mine, making my heart jump. He has that look that is hard to read. I hate it when he does that.

"We don't have much time left, climb up," he tells me. I glance up, gulping hard.

"Alright.." I whispered, but then I felt another tug, causing us to be pulled down. A yell escaped my lips, as we headed down. Wrapping my arms around Naru, we fell down.

As though God is protecting us, we landed on a tree stump, that grew out of the walls, we landed hard, causing my leg to hit hard against it. I scream in agony, as Naru grunts as well.

"Mai?" he spoke, feeling his hand on my arms, I glance up, with teary eyes.

"Are you alright? Where did you hit yourself?" Naru asks, noticing that his blue eyes seem a bit concerned.

"I hit my leg.. But are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked, fiddling around him. Naru captures my arms.

"Stop worrying about me, worry about yourself," he tells me. I lowered my head.

"I can't... I worry too much about you.. If anything happened to you. I don't think I can survive it." I told him.

"I know I shouldn't rely too much.. But.. I love you too much.." I cried. Naru seems to stiffen, he captures my chin, making me look up at him.

"I can't remember anything about our past. Please think about yourself first. Don't worry too much. I'm hard to be killed off." he tells me. I hiccuped,

'See, he doesn't' see me as nothing. Yet, he repeats the same words as before.' I thought.

"I know, you told me last time," I whispered, he rose a brow, but kept quiet.

"I think we can climb down," he tells me, looking down. Doing the same, I notice from the moon, that ground is a few feet down.

"God is good. Let's go," I told him. But I wince in pain. He swings his leg around, and placed himself on the edge, and jumps down. Grunting, he looks up.

"Jump. I'll catch you." he calls out stretching his arms out. I gulped, but nodded. Hissing, I moved my leg, and jumped down. Naru catches me.

Forgetting my own pain, he slides me down our eyes connect, my body touches with his, but I gulped, my breasts grazing against his chest, even if we are clothed, my memory came into place, feeling his strong chest against mine, when we were in the hospital, after we did some what love. I notice that Naru breath hitched. He doesn't place me down, our faces inches apart, noticing that for a brief second, his eyes lands on my lips. I place pressure on his shoulder. Feeling my stomach turning hot as well my chest. This is what I needed, a reminder.. That he makes me feel alive. That his touch is beyond anything physical, or lust. But love, and treasuring.

I bit my lower lip. 'Oh God, Naru, I want to feel you once again. I need to forget, and make me feel alive once again. Even if we don't make love, we can at least be intimate,' I thought, biting my lower lip. I have no idea what Naru is thinking, he just kept his eyes on me.

"Your leg.. Which leg you hurt yourself?" He asks, causing me to blink, as a blush cover my face.

"What?" I asked, causing him to break the spell bound moment.

"So I can place you down. I don't want to put you in more pain that you are." he tells me. I groaned.

"Left," I told him. He places me down, causing me to lean on my right leg. He wraps his arm around my waist, looking around.

"What made you come in the middle of the night?" He asks me. I hissed, as we started to walk. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't even dreamed." I told him. Stopping, Naru eyes seem to land on something.

"We need to get shelter, until is sunrise. You are hurt, and I need to expect it if your bone is broken." He tells me.

"There," he points out. Following his finger. From the moon, I notice an opening. So we headed there. Climbing some hills is difficult with an injured leg. Turning my gaze, Naru seems to concentrate hard. Finally reaching the opening of a cave, Naru placed me down on the ground.

I shivered, as he takes his jacket, and placed it around me.

Taking out a small flashlight from his jacket, he bends down. I snuggled more into his jacket.

'No matter what, he still smells like tea.. Sweet, just when I lost my sight..' I thought, feeling warm all over.

"Put your pants down, so I can expect it." he tells me. I blushed, but nodded. He raised a brow.

"Well, that was easy," he mumbles. I gave him an odd look.

"What do you mean easy?"

"I mean, any girl would be freaking out.." he tells me. I frowned, moving a bit, hissing from the pain.

"I'm not easy Naru.." I told him. Naru glance up.

"I never said you were."

"I can tell you were thinking it. I have never been with a guy. But I'm your wife.. Legally. And I trust you." I told him. Naru eyes seem relief?

'Wait, he really thought I'm that easy?' I felt sad about that. Naru sits on the ground, I felt my heart tug painfully.

"You are my wife. How come we never did?" he asks monotone. I shrugged.

"Its complicated. I'm still waiting for you to fall for me. So we can. I want you to be my first and last." I blushed lowering my head. Naru glance up at me, arching a brow, but cleared his throat.

I lifted myself, but it was painful, either way, I lower my pants, blushing madly, Naru kept his eyes on my leg. He seems to hesitate on touching me. I bit my lower lip, moving a bit forward.

"Does it look bad?" I asked. Naru glance up at me, he has his poker face on.

"Looks bruised, not broken." he tells me. I moved, and glanced down. It was in my upper leg. I wince at the sight, turning darkish yellow.

"At least is not broken." I signed in relief. Placing my pants up. I moved to stare out the cave, watching the moon and stars.

Naru sits next to me, looking out.

"I can admit, that this feels familiar," he tells me. I moved to face him.

"I can say, that it should. You always seem to find me, and save me, no matter what." I told him, then it dawns on me.

"Wait, you hurt yourself.. Please let me see," I begged. Naru turned to face me,

"I just sprain my wrist, that's all." he tells me, lifting his hand up, showing me his wrist. I kept my mouth shut, leaning against the cave walls, sleep taking over.

"I'm sorry to be a bother," I yawned, closing my eyes sleep took over, but I snuggled more into his jacket, the closest thing I have, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Naru POV**

I watch her go to sleep, snuggling in my jacket, but then my gaze landed on her feet. Bare feet.

"I wonder why you ended up on the bridge?" I whispered, moving up. I took her feet, and signed.

When I was in base earlier, Lin notice Mai walking down the hallway, talking to someone through the monitors. Then she headed down the stairs. I told Lin that I would follow her. Taking my jacket. I started to follow Mai.

Each step she took, I would follow. Going outside, she takes a left, heading towards the bridge. Finally reaching it. She walks towards the middle of the bridge, noticing that the bridge itself seems to swing, then she stops, and just stands there. So without thinking, I came up to her, shaking her shoulder, waking her up.

"Okay, how do I keep her feet warm?" I asked, feeling the cold air coming in.

"She's small, maybe.." I mumbled, taking Mai gently, and placed her in my lap. She shook. Taking off my jacket from her. I leaned more into the wall. I placed my leg on top of her feet, gently to not hurt her. She snuggles more into my chest. I felt my heart jump. So I place my jacket over her.

Now that she's in my arms, I felt a bit warmer.

"Wonder why she said she loves me? What history do we have? And why do I feel relief that no one has touched you?" I spoke, my sight landed down at her sleeping form. Feeling myself grow warmer, as my memory plays back, when I caught her, and I felt her body graze against mine.

Shaking my head, I returned my gaze back to the outside, looking out. Leaning my head against the wall. Closing my eyes, a sudden cold chill, ran down my spine, causing me to shiver. Snapping my eyes open. A dark figure stood in front of us, oddly looks like Gene.

He bends down, eyeing Mai.

"Who are you?" I asked, moving Mai closer to me. The look alike glances up at me, giving me a bleak look,

"I'm you," he tells me.

"Me?" I whispered.

"No time to explain. Right now, I can't come back. She won't let me. I need you to do me a favor." he asks, as he stretched out his hand, touching Mai hair tenderly.

"Why should I? You can be a.." but his eyes cause me to stop talking. He gave me a dark look.

"Just listen. I'm your other half, the memories of her, half of your soul. I need to return. Mai is dying. No matter what, she is still dying. I need you to keep an eye on her. And for I can return.. I need you to..."

Oooo

"Mai?" I whispered her name, shyly standing behind the door, watching her laugh with my older brother, in the dinning room. Leaning against the door, I shyly wished that she would be my friend. Its been a few days that I met her. She always happy, no matter what.

Mai stopped talking to Gene, and turns her eyes towards me. A broad smile passes her lips.

"Oliver," she chirps up, she turns towards Gene.

"Excuse me," Gene nods, moving away, he heads towards the other door, heading out. I glanced down, as Mai takes my hands.

"I thought you would never talk to me. Come play with me," she pulls my hand. I snatched my hand away, feeling awkward.

"I don't play." I told her. Mai eyes turn sad, but still pulls me towards the chair. She sits me down, and face me.

"You know, lately I have been seeing a girl, with scratch face appearing in my room," she whispers. I felt my body go rigid at the mention.

"I told Gene, but he said is all in my imagination." she whispers. I frowned, rubbing my arms.

"I have seen her as well," I told her. Mai eyes widen, taking hold of my hand once again.

"Come to my room tonight, I want to show you something," she tells me. I shook my head, lowering my head.

'Why are you the only one that I feel comfortable with?' I thought.. Not knowing this odd feeling, that later on in my life will truly discover, that this girl means more to me than anything in this world.

Ooo

"So, do you understand?" My look alike tells me. I just glance at him, not believing this at all.

"Fine.. Whatever," I told him. He shakes his head, and stood.

"Then, when you leave return to the mansion, that's where everything will take place, and then I can return. You will remember everything, and you will loose Mai. The Shadow woman consequences do come with a price." and with that he disappears.

I shook my head, leaning against the wall once again. Mai snuggled more into my chest, noticing that her features turned distress.

"What did he mean I will loose you?" I mumbled, touching her forehead, to check if she has a fever or something, but I found nothing, but I noticed that she relaxes under my touch. Glancing back out, another sudden shiver crosses my spine, but I never notice the dark smudge in the cave with us, watching, as a sudden smile crosses her lips.

"Finally, another Cinderella,"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. : )


	10. Chapter 10: Lost Lover: part two

A disclaimer: I do **NOT **own anything

Chapter Ten: Lost Lover part two:

(Blanket Disclaimer)

**Mai POV**

I moaned, rubbing my eyes. Slowly opening my eyes, I lay on the cold ground; my sight lands on two pair of black shoes which stood in front of me. I hissed in pain, as soon as I moved my left leg.

"Damn, it hurts," I hissed out, grasping my leg. I heard footsteps. Looking up; watching the sunlight radiate inside the cave, causing it to shine.

"You look better, let's go," I heard. Turning my gaze towards the right, Naru bends down to my level, I bit my lower lip, feeling my heart jumping.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, moving upwards, but the pain kept me from moving to a better position. Naru turns to stare outside.

"Maybe a few hours, is still morning," he tells me. I shook my head. He wraps his arms around me and helped me up. Leaning against him, I kept blushing, feeling my heart race a lot.

Then he moves and bends down facing his back towards me; I blinked at his sudden action.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He turns his head giving me a blank look, but he just shrugs his shoulders.

"You can't walk, and the walk is steep," was all he said, as my mind flashed back towards the Phantom, when he made me be on his back. I felt myself grow warm, now my face is pure red.

"Its alright.. I can walk," I felt embarrassed, since the first time around, he loved me, this Naru find me as a stranger than anything.

Naru kept quiet, but takes my arm and place me behind him. I gasped, feeling my heart hammer, as he stood adjusting me.

"And you have no shoes," was all he said, placing his hands on each side of my legs. Bending down a little, we made it out. I squinted my eyes, from the sudden light. I placed my hand on his shoulder blades, since I didn't want to become too intimate. Gulping hard, he started to head towards the rocky side.

'It feels as though we were right in the beginning,' I thought sadly.

Each step he was careful. I watch the waterfall, while some of the birds flew from the blue sky. The mountain itself is breathtaking, shining with the sun. Noticing some of the clouds hovering around it.

"Just like when we were in the book. I remember you took me there. It was breathtaking," I told him, forgetting that he doesn't remember.

"Is that so," he mumbles, huffing a little, as he takes another step up the hill. I lay my cheek on his back.

"Yes.. When the witch stole our memories, and I was about to marry Dean. Luckily that didn't happen." I explain. Closing my eyes. Naru did another small hike.

"What else?" he asks. I moved my head.

"You want to hear it?" I asked. Naru shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, all evidence points that you are my wife, and let just say that I had some encounter last night. Sure why not," he tells me. I didn't get what he meant.

"Um.. Well. We never got along as well. But you always save me. The first time I declare my love for you, you just shrugged it off as though I meant if for Gene. Other than that. You left and came back a year later. Many things happen. I knew too well that the person I love is you, no one else. I love Gene, but as a brother." I explained.

Naru stopped, and bends back to glance upwards.

"If we continue to follow this trail, we might end up in the Mansion," he mumbles, continuing his steps.

"Continue," he tells me. I bit my lower lip.

"Well, um, what you asked me last night. We almost did.." I blushed, lowering my head down, he stopped in his tracks.

"So we almost?" he asks. I shook my head.

"Yes.. Twice. First was because.." I hesitated, gulping down, but then I closed my eyes, enjoying Naru body, to make sure that it wasn't a dream, that Naru did treasure me that day.

"First because I was almost raped," I told him. I felt Naru go rigid, very rigid.

"Explain." He tells me, noticing an edge in his voice. So I did, but didn't give full details in the tub, I think is to imitate for that. Naru continued to walk, noticing that he tightens his grip on me.

"So the ghost helped you. That's good." he mumbles, entering the woods.

"Are you tired? We can.." I started, noticing that his breathing is hitched. Naru shakes his head, looking forward.

"I'm alright, tell me, so we almost, but when was the second?" This time I wrap my arms around him, feeling my heart ache.

"When I thought you died. It was scary. You saved me, and you had internal bleeding. I thought you died. When I went to get proof, you weren't in your room. Then you came back, and I fainted. As I awoke, I thought you were a ghost." I was now crying, aching from the memory.

"So I died?" he whispers.

"Yes.. When I awoke, you showed me that you weren't dead but alive." I blushed.

"Let me guess, we almost made love, but we didn't," he asks bluntly. I shook my head wiping my tears.

Stopping, Naru adjusted me once again. Then he continued.

"How's your wrist?"I asked.

"Its better," he lied.

"Liar,"

"Why do you think I am?"

"I know you too well, I don't care if you have your memories or not. You still the same," I argued back.

"Apparently you know me.. Then what is my favorite pass time?" he asks.

"Reading, and drinking tea." I told him.

"Favorite color?" I felt a sweat drop.

"Green, but you use black because you mourn your brother,"

"How do you know?" he asks. I giggled, wrapping more around him. Leaning my cheek on the side of his shoulder.

"You told me once, a very long time ago." As he kept walking,

"Apparently I trust you more than I thought." He mumbles. I shook my head.

"Apparently you do. Its hard to tell. You aren't a very open person. I'm surprised that you even love me." I told him. Naru stops, looking up.

"Love? Not sure.. For me, I just met you." he bluntly tells me. I shook my head once again.

"I know. I will wait. After all, we have the rest of our lives to be together." Then I glanced up, confused at the sudden change of atmosphere.

"Well, let's talk about the case.. So far we have a Cinderella story, minus this had no happy ending," I told him, trying to distract myself from the odd feeling seeping into my spine.

"So far what I gather, she was the maid. She died at the edge of twenty-seven. She was in love with the duke son, as you heard, but died in 1935, which is odd, since Hitomi told us that she lived in 1920th. " He tells me. Moving forward.

"Then why she was holding the knife? Something blames it on her or someone.." I mumbled, feeling bad for her.

"It can be numerous things. Do we always disgust about the cases?" he asks at the end.

"Yes we do, it helps, and maybe the Duke son didn't love her? He had another lover? Or maybe someone was jealous?" I asked, assuming the possibilities.

"No wonder if feels normal...What Yasu can gather, the Duke Son was already married," he tells me after he mumbles the first part, so I won't hear.

"Let me guess, Ella was his mistress?" I felt horrible. I wouldn't like to share my husband with no one. And one sided love sucks big time. I should know.

"No.. There were no reports of them ever being together," he tells me. I bit my lower lip, thinking of a way to find a solution for this.

"Then what?" I asked. Naru stops, bending down on his legs, I get off, as he sat on the ground, lowering his head. I slowly made myself down, taking his arm.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned. Naru glanced up, noticing that his blue eyes look a bit paler than the normal, but then he covers his eyes with his bangs.

"Yes, just a bit hungry." he tells me. I stood, looking around, to see if I can find anything edible.

"Um, alright. Dang, I wish I had some food." I mumbled, feeling panic since all I can see is trees, many many trees, but Naru stood, taking my arm.

"I'm a big boy, don't worry. Let's go," he tells me. I blushed at the sudden move, taking a step back.

"Sorry," I whispered. He just shook my head.

"Are you always this gullible?" he asks. I shook my head, lowering it.

"I.. I don't know how to act around you. I mean I do, but eh.. This is confusing." I rubbed my head in frustration.

"Don't try too hard." he mumbles, lifting his gaze, he bends back down.

"Let's go, before we lose track of time. The faster the better," he tells me. Placing my arms around him, he lifts me off, and starts to walk forward. I lay my head on his shoulder, feeling my tears run down. I wiped them.

"Are you crying?" Naru asks, as I sniffed.

"No," I lied.

"Now you are lying, why are you crying?" he asks. I adjust myself, as finally my tears kept going down.

"I hate this.. We can never be together, if we do, is short lived." I cried harder. Naru stop in his tracks. Glancing up at the sky.

"Is that hard?" he asks in a low tone. I shook my head.

"Yes. I don't want to separate from you. I told you last night. I love you. More than anything in this world. And when we do have some happy moments, something always gets in the way. I know you don't feel anything for me at the moment, but please don't shut me out." I begged.

Naru signed, shaking his head.

"I'm not shutting you out. I do admit, I'm conferrable with you.." he tells me. I kept my composure, I didn't want to ruin it. Knowing Naru to well. But yet, my heart flutters at his words.

'Its close enough,' I thought.

For the next twenty minutes went quiet, no words came out of us, I just emerged into his warmth, enjoying every moment. Finally reaching the Mansion, I spotted Yasu and Ayako talking among themselves, in front of the house.

I blushed even more, as Ayako eyes connect with us, she tugs Yasu arm, pointing towards us, Yasu turns eying us, as a smile plaster in his lips, relief look.

"Here comes the interrogation, I am not in the mood," Naru grumbles, as he tightens his grip on my legs pushing me closer to him. I bit of a moan, when he did that, he hurts my injured leg. I didn't want him to know.

Ayako and Yasu ran towards us.

"We been looking for you all morning. What happen?" she asks. Yasu moves to get me, but Naru took a step back. Yasu rose a brow at Naru sudden moves.

"Um. I can take her to her room, what happen?" Yasu offers, with a weary tone in his voice. Naru kept quiet, and kept moving towards the house, without explaining himself.

Lin came out, worried a little. Naru glanced up, arching a brow.

"Bring some food to the dinning room," was all he said. Lin shook his head, moving to the side, letting us in. Ignoring everyone, Naru pass the main lobby and headed for the stairs kept going up the stairs. Finally reaching my room. He closed the door, and placed me down on my bed.

Immediately he went to look for something. I kept looking at him confused.

"Naru? What are you doing?" I asked him. Naru bends down under the bed and slides out my suitcase, opening it, he takes out some clothes, and my underwear. I blushed, embarrassed.

"Please answer, what are you doing with my clothes?" I asked once again. Naru stood, and placed my clothes on my side. Then he leaves my room. I frowned, but then about a few minutes, he came back with some of his clothes at hand. I notice he looks around, and place the lock on my door.

Turning around, still no words, he came up to me, placing his arms under me, picking me up as a bride. I felt my heart jump, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ne Naru? What are.." but he cuts me off, as he adjusts me in his arms.

Moving away, we headed towards the small bathroom door, next to the closet door. Going on, he turns around and leaves again. I frowned, then he returns.

"Use the bathroom," he tells me. My eyes widen.

"Wait.. What are you even.." but he just ignores me, taking out his toothbrush and paste. And started to brush his teeth. I lower my head.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked him. Naru spits, turning his gaze at me.

"What I have learned, you are a magnet for ghost, you are my wife, you are my assistant, and you need someone to be watching you all the time, don't worry I won't do anything, and you can't even move right, so please humor me," he tells me.

"But.. I can't just get nude in front of you.." I blushed. Naru shrugs.

"You said that we almost made love, so apparently I have already seen you nude, as well you have seen me. So it shouldn't be a big deal." he said as though is natural.

"But you don't remember it." I argued. Naru signed, turning his gaze back at me.

"That doesn't matter, I'm still your husband, no matter how many times we lose our memories. I know right now I don't remember you, but." He paused, as he came up to me, bending down coming to my level. Just like last time.

"Just trust me. I'm not going to do anything. Like you said, I will respect you," his cold eye drops. I hiccuped, as new tears run down my eyes. I don't know what happen, I wrap my arms around him, kissing him gently, but he doesn't move, but taste his toothpaste in his lips, I didn't care. He seems to become stiff, my kiss slow down, and leaned my forehead against his.

"This is why I love you. No matter what happens.. You always are the same," I told him, Naru cleared his throat, standing up.

I did what he asks and brushed my teeth, embarrassed. He turned on the shower. I gulped, as I stripped out of my clothes. Bare naked in front of him, I notice that Naru kept his eyes in front, never lowering them.

He takes a hold of my arm and helps me get in the shower. I wince, since my leg is banged up pretty bad. Going under the water, I felt my muscles relax;

'Hmm, hot water, I like it.' I thought with pleasure.

I turned to face him.

"Naru?" I asked shyly. Naru kept his eyes away from me.

"I'll wait until.." but I leaned in taking his hand.

"Just stay. You would just stay with me in the bathroom, until I I finish," I told him. Aching for him. I felt the heat once again forming in my tummy. Naru finally snaps his eyes at me, arching a brow.

"I.." But I shook my head. Naru shakes his head as well, but I pulled him for a mistake, and he comes in the shower with me, wetting his clothes.

"Mai," He growls, looking up at me, causing his hair to become wet, plastered down. I lower my head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean.." I stopped talking, as Naru starts to take off his clothes.

"Fine, you want me here, then you got it," He seems mad, as he takes off his shirt, then pants and underwear, trying to unstick it from his skin. Then he threw out, landing it on the floor, my eyes widen, as Naru stood bare naked in front of me. I blushed madly.

"I didn't mean to get naked," I cover my eyes. Naru huffed, moving, taking the shampoo from the hanger. Squeezing it on his palm, he starts to wash his hair. I moved back, but I hissed, as my left leg made a painful twist. Naru lowers his hands. Still suds running down his face, down to his body. I hiccuped, moving back.

"Naru?" I asked, noticing that for the first time, his eyes travel down my body. I felt exposed, so I cover myself the best way. Naru moves forward, noticing that his blue eyes turn dark.

"You wanted here, why are you complaining?" He asks but his voice drops dangerously low. I shook my head.

"Yes, but not naked, nor this.. I meant for you to stay here, sorry I pulled you. I didn't mean it," I was now nervous, feeling my heart pounding hard, against my ribs.

Naru takes a hold of my chin lifting my head, noticing that his blue eyes turned darker than the normal.

I gulped heavily, as he lets go.

"Fine," He sighed, moving back, to finish rinsing his hair. I stood in the back, trying to cover myself; as much as possible. Is not the same. Even though the man in front of me is Naru, is not the same.

Naru finished, and turns towards me. He gently takes my arm, and pulls me towards the water, I blinked at his sudden actions, taking the shampoo, he starts to wash my hair.

"For some odd reason, I feel as though I did the this before," He admits. I closed my eyes, remembering the hospital.

"We did.. Two times. When I thought you did, and um you know; we showered together, because we didn't want to be separated." I blushed. Naru scrapped my scalp gently, I felt warm, not warm in the tummy, but in my chest, protective, like last time, and I love the feeling. Turning me around, I opened my eyes, but closed them to wipe the water off.

Glancing up, Naru is dripping with water making his torso shine, he looks mythical, and each part of me, is tempted, he is a forbidden fruit. I couldn't, nor shall I but its hard, I lick my suddenly dry lips, but I kept my pace, but then an odd feeling crept into my heart.

"Maybe you are right, I am easy.." I mumbled, feeling lower than anything. I lower myself, not caring if my leg hurts.

Naru lowers himself down, taking a hold of my arms.

"Why are you saying this? I never thought of that." he tells me. I glance up, as the water kept running down.

"Because you are not my Naru. I want him back." I broke, I finally broke. Sitting down in the tub my tears mixed with the water. Naru signed, running his hands through his wet hair.

"I'm me, no matter what.. A part of me is just missing Mai," he tells me. I glanced up, feeling weak, I felt nothing.

"How did?" I asked, but Naru just gathers me into his arms, gently lays me in his lap, not caring if we are naked, or anything.

"The encounter.. He told me what's going on. I may not remember you, but he asks me to watch over you. It seems that he loves you very much, apparently, somewhere deep in me, does love you. I'm not sure how to place it.. But give me time," he tells me.

"So anything, I am still me, alright?" he mumbles, holding me tighter. I shook my head. I moved, and wrap my arms around him.

"What do you feel for me?" I asked him. I moved a little to face him. Naru frowns, lowering his head, noticing him that he was in deep thought.

"I'm not sure, but it's odd. I feel as though I should protect you," he tells me, making me laugh, lowering my head, causing him to look at me.

"Why did you laugh?" he asks. I lowered myself, and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Nothing, let just finish.. Before anyone comes in.. Our marriage is a secret." I told him, but then he takes a hold of my arm.

"Huh?" I asked confused at his sudden actions. Naru seems to debate on something, but then he takes my hand, and place a small kiss on my palm, causing my heart to race.

"I'm sorry for everything that happen," and with that, he gets up, helping me up. I shake my head, leaning on my right leg,

"Its not your fault, now, I have confidence in myself, that I can get you back." I told him, cupping his wet cheek. Moving forward, I place a small kiss on his lips once again. Leaning my head against his bare chest.

Naru wraps his arms around me, leaning his cheek on top of my head...

"But when you get me back, I'm going to lose you, and for some odd reason, that terrifies me." he mumbles, so I won't here, as sadness pass his eyes.

* * *

**Naru POV**

"What the hell happened to you two?" Ayako snares, while we sat in the dinning room, eating. Mai shyly glances up at me, noticing her cheeks turning red.

"Mai was sleep walking, the bridge collapse, and we fell. That's all," I told them, eating my rice; Mai shyly place a peace of meat on my plate.

"Eat more," she whispers, so no one will listen. I stopped eating, eying her.

'In a short time, I became close to her, she is very naïve, and sensitive, yet, she's very innocent, and fragile but yet strong, but needs someone to protect her.' I thought, as I continue my food. Ayako gave us a long look.

"That explains the bruise in Mai leg and your sprain wrist, while you two were gone, some activities stir a little," Yasu was the one to speak, leaning forward, from where he sat.

"Yes?" I asked, gulping my food. Mai moves closer, while eating. Without even thinking it, she takes a hold of my hand under the table, so no one will see, tightening the grip. I felt myself go rigid, but then relax, closing my eyes.

'The more I spend, the more my body seems to recognize her,' I thought, while we took a shower, I did it on instinct. I wasn't even thinking about it. I didn't feel shy in front of her. It felt natural. Which is odd, since I never been with a girl. The only thing that kept me from actually taking her, was her bruise leg, and that I just met her a week ago. But everything seems so familiar. I limited myself from actually touching her. When we were dressed, when she was not looking, I kept looking at her, memorizing each part of her.

'Since when my pants turned smaller?' I thought snapping my eyes open, moving uncomfortably on the table. Then it dawns on me.

'Wait,' I let go of Mai hand, placing it on top of the table. Noticing a sad expression pass her eyes..

'Has this little Naive girl, just turned me on?' I thought, biting my lower lip..

'No one has ever.. But then again.. She was about to get raped? I can't even imagine the horror moment which passed her mind, about how much she felt that day..' but as I kept looking at her at the corner of my eye, images started to flash in my head.. Causing me to shake my head.

An odd image, that I'm talking to my parents, in my house, with Mai in my side. I shrugged it off.

'Odd.' I mumbled, hearing John clear his throat snapping me back to reality.

"I encountered a woman last night, I was sleeping, when I heard a noise that woke me up, footsteps, so I get up, and headed towards the hallway, and spotted a woman, a young woman. She wore a long elegant white dress, walking down the hallways, but she disappears fast, before I could even reach her," John spoke this time.

"Where did she disappear to? And what time have you encountered her?" I asked him. John gulped his food, before answering.

"In the wall, she just walked through. I followed her, but there was nothing beyond the wall; around two in the morning." He explains. I shook my head, standing up, placing my chopsticks down.

'Interesting, that's the same hour that Mai went towards the bridge,' I thought,

"When is Mrs. Ai comes in?" I asked the gang. Lin cleared his throat, looking up at me.

"At three,"

"Good, send her to see me, I have some questions, come Mai, we have some things to clear up," I told her. Mai shakes her head, munching the last bit of food. Standing up, she bows down.

"Thank you for the food,"

I glance back towards my the group, noticing Masako gaving Mai an odd look, but stood.

"Ms. Hara, I want you to go with Yasu, to the third floor, and see if you can pick up anything, and the rest, bring me reports, of anything out of place," I order. Mai took her crushes that Ayako gave her; apparently she had some in the back trunk of Monk car; Mai turns towards me. Heading out, an odd feeling came over me, just like yesterday.

Mai walks beside me, noticing her shivering. I didn't mention anything. But move closer.. My other self words sank in.

**'Protect her, she's dying,'** I felt my heart ache, just like in the shower, but I shrugged it out,stuffing my hands inside of my pockets, heading for the outside. Mai seems to be in her own world.

Reaching for the doors, Mai stopped in her tracks, looking behind her. I follow her gaze, to meet up with the stairs.

"Do you hear that?" she asks, moving a bit closer to me. I shook my head, looking down at her, with a grim expression.

"Hear what?" I asked her. Mai shook her head, rubbing her temples.

"Song, I heard a song. Sounds old fashion," she explains, turning around. Opening the door, a sudden chill ran down my spine, as Mai eyes widen.

"Why is it dark?" she asks, moving towards the outside. I moved along towards her side, noticing the dark sky, the bright moon shining above us. I shivered, hearing the door slam behind us.

Mai turns her body towards the door, she glance up at me, with fear.

"Not again," she groans, then I start to hear a high pitch old fashion song, somewhat coming from not a radio, nor computer, but an old recorder.

Without a word, I reached out, and opened the door, my eyes connects to the main lobby, but with full of people, wearing old fashion elegant dresses, dress in a masquerade.

Turning back, Mai seems to be shocked,

"So you see that as well," I whispered. She shakes her head, heading in. I followed her, but each step we took, a strong aura, or something seems to fill the air. I didn't like it. We pass some few dancers, heading towards the stairs.

"This is weird," Mai mumbles, but as soon we stood in front of the stairs, a loud shriek appears from the top. Lifting my gaze, a young woman stood there, wearing a long red dress, looping around the back, with long sleeves, transparent.

"Ella," she flees, coming down the stairs. I arched a brow, looking down, surprise to see Mai is wearing a long beautiful white dress, with a low cut in front, but not enough to show, light makeup, red lipstick, and her hair tied in a bun.

"What the?" she asks herself, looking down at herself. I felt my heart jump at the sight..

'She's a very beautiful,' I thought, feeling my inner self growl a little, as the image of her naked came into place, but I shook it off.

"Ella, I am so pleased that you were able to come," the woman with clear chocolate eyes, with dark hair tells her, as soon she reaches us. She takes Mai small hands. Mai glances up at me, confused.

"Oh? Who's this?" she asks. Mai cleared her throat.

"My husband Daisuke," she tells her, noticing the pride in her voice, causing my inside to turn warm for some odd reason.

Mai takes a hold of my hand, bowing down.

"Odd, I didn't know you were married, either way, nice to meet you," Hitomi bows, as I did the same, weirded out at the situation.

"How you been, Hitomi-chan?" she smiled kindly. I glanced at Hitomi, she looks very young, around her early teens. Surprised by it.

"I have been alright.. Soon I will be wed, we almost ready for the winter," She blushes lowering her head.

'Maybe its her grandmother.. Hitomi Ai isn't as old..' I thought, noticing that this Hitomi has a more chubbier, and freckled nose.

"That's good news.." Mai chirps up, taking my arm.

"Alright, I'll be going, enjoy the rest of the night," she point out, raising her long dress, she leaves. I turned towards Mai giving her a dark look.

"What? It felt nice introducing you as my husband, since it's not a lie," she murmurs, lowering her head. I signed, running my hand through my oily hair? Wait...

"Mai, am I wearing my same clothes. Or.." I stopped, as Mai shook her head.

"You look very handsome, as though you are from this time period," she moves, and adjust my neck bow tie? Since when I wear one, her small hand pats my chest, noticing how deep and soft Mai eyes looks, as she stares at me.

I cleared my throat, rubbing the back of my head. Lowering my head, a smirk passes my lips, leaning down, my lip brushes against her ear, causing her to shiver, causing me to feel pride.

"You don't look half bad yourself," I heard Mai intake, as I moved a little, to stare at her, she has her eyes close. Founding it very interesting, I moved, to stare at her lips, licking my own, and ache filled me, to kiss her.

'Right, she kissed me twice. Wonder if.." Then I leaned in, closing my eyes, I place my lips against her, like last time, a bolt of electricity ran down my spine, as Mai opens her eyes, but I felt her arms in a circle around. The kiss is soft, smooth, placing my arms behind her small back, I pulled her closer to me, feeling my head starting to swim, our kiss turning deeper, moving our heads, Mai press me closer to me, feeling her hands on top of my hair running her fingers through my scalp, making me shiver in pleasure.

"I..I love you." she breathed out, causing me to stop, breathing hard, I parted with her,

"I know," I told her, feeling my heart ache, but yet warm up at the same time.

'Apparently, I do love this girl. If not, why would my body react to her touch, and why the sudden urge to protect her, comes in double?' I thought, gulping, as fear shot through me, the same fear that I felt when we were in the shower when I was holding her, feeling her small body against mine, and the oddest thing, is that I had no attempt to touch her or anything, just hold her in my arms, and just enjoy it.

'You will lose her,' His words came into play.

'I can't lose her, I won't lose her,' somewhere deep in me came out, as I felt a hand on my arm, looking down, Mai is staring at me with wide eyes.

"Then why did you kiss me?" she asks. I licked my lips, still I feel her lips against mine, as she moves, using her thumb, she wipes my lips, with a blush in her cheeks.

"Lipstick, which is odd, but yeah, doesn't look good on you," she mumbles, still wiping my mouth, taking a hold of her hand, as though I was lured, under her spell, everything around me started to fade, I place her palm against my lips, kissing it very tenderly.

"Naru?" she gasped out, clouded, I moved forward, shaking my head, just like last night, when I caught her, I faded, only feeling her, feeling her breasts brush against my chest, which for some odd reason, even if we were cloths, I knew deep inside, how it felt.

"Is it all out?" I asked, trying to compose myself. 'What the hell?' I thought, feeling myself grow hotter by the minute, Mai shakes her head, biting her lower lip. Then I heard the door slam open,

"Ella, I heard you are married, come introduce," Another woman came into view, with long dark curly hair, narrow face and delicate features.

I felt Mai stiff,

"Sister," she bows, moving to her side, Ella sister's glance up at me, noticng a glint of something in her eyes.

"Why haven't you told me? I am, Ella step sister, Haruka Midori," she bows down. Mai glanced at me, giving me a long hard expression.

"Sorry that I haven't told you, you know that I don't relate personal matters to work," Mai mentions, moving closer to me. I felt my throat go dry, noticing more guest coming in.

"Its time for the grand ball; the duke Son will dance with his wife now," an older gentleman announced, wearing a tux, with ridiculous old fashion wigs, that didn't suit him at all, and a long white beard.

"Excuse me, Ella," Haruka calls, moving in, and whispered something in Mai ear. Mai nods. Leaving us alone, Mai turns towards me, but on doing so, she winces in pain, holding onto her left leg.

I moved to her side, noticing that she's wearing her jacket, and long pants. As I wore my black clothes again, and I didn't feel my hair too oily which I was grateful.

Wrapping my arm around her waist, Mai glances up at me, with teary eyes.

"What did she say?" I asked, moving her to sit on the edge of the stairs. Going to get her crushes that lay on the floor, next to the stairs, turning towards her.

"She told me to meet her at the bridge tonight at midnight," she explains. I sat next to her, placing her crushes down on my side, and capture my chin.

"Maybe she's the killer and blame it on you, it can be it," I suggested.

Mai leans her head against my arm, taking my hand. I glanced down at our interview fingers, as she plays with my ring.

'Right, magic ring? I have forgotten about that,' I thought.

"It can be it, but in my dream, she looks terrified, shocked for a reason. I don't get it, why would Ella be in love with the Duke Son, if she got married?" she asks.

"Sometimes people marry others, without love behind it. Maybe she married for money?" I told her. Mai moves, to stare at me.

"No.. When I played her, it seems that she did really love her husband, cause what she felt for him, is the same feeling I feel for you." she declairs with a blush in her cheeks.

I wrap my hand around her, feeling at ease.

"I wish I could remember you," I told her the truth.. Mai shakes her head, leaning her head on my lap, taking my hand, playing with my fingers.

"I'm tired, my leg aches, everything is wrong, and yet no matter what happens, we always together, no matter what. You told me that you had an encounter, I did encounter your half. Gene helped you to escape the shadow lady. He told me that he might know a way to return, has he told you?" she asks. I frowned, running my thumb across her fingers, glancing up, seeing one of the cameras pointing outwards.

'Oh, at least is not pointing at us."

"Yes, he told me, but he said when I return, I will lose you, what did he mean by that?" I asked, Mai lifts up, to face me. Gently she brushes my bangs away from my eyes.

"My memories. Gene took half of my soul, and I start to lose my memories, no matter how small it is. Since you came back, I have been working hard to remember. You even bend in your knees, to tell me how much you love me, and.." her eyes widen, as she takes my hand.

"Come with me please, I forgot to show you," Helping her to get up, I gave her the crutches, and we headed up. Reaching her bedroom closing the door behind us, she moves towards her bed.

"Can you bend and take out my suitcase," she asks. I did what she asks. Taking out her suitcase placing it on top of her bed, I opened it, as she sat on the edge of the bed.

She bends down, and takes out a black bag, unzipping, she takes out a black notebook.

"You bought this for me.. That's what Lin told me, here read, it should help." she handed me the book.

I sat next to her, eying the book. I am opening it, noticing a picture fall out, landing on the floor. Bending down, I picked it up, and my eyes landed on the three children sitting on the bench.

"Gene?" I asked, noticing that two male children are Gene and I, with a small girl in the middle, smiling brightly, with chocolate eyes, and long hair.

Then I glance up at Mai.

"She looks like you," I told her. Mai shakes her head, taking a hold of my hand.

"We knew each other since we were really small. You and Gene was my first best friends. Especially you Naru. Something happens to cause us to lose our memories. This is proof that we know each other for a long time now. When we met again, was ten years later, I was in my classroom, telling ghost stories, and you came in, scaring us, since we had the lights off, you turned it on, scaring the daylights out of us. That's the first time we met. I saw right through your charms, as soon my eyes landed on yours. All I knew that I didn't like you. But it does explain why I knew you too well, from that first encounter, because I already knew you for a long time." she explains.

I kept my eyes on the picture, not believing this, yet it does feel familiar,

"What did he say, so he can return, and you can be back?" she asks me, in a low tone. I turned my gaze away from the picture, to face her. Feeling my heart pound deep in me.

"Can I just read some of your entries?" I asked, changing the subject. She shook her head,

"I told you before, there's no secret.. Ever since I have my memories returned to me, I have been writing everything down, so I can read later on, and I won't forget as much," she mumbles gently.

Opening the book, I took in a big breath, and glanced down, but Mai stopped me placing her hands on her papers,

"Wait, when you read, don't judge me.. Tell me everything you think," she tells me. I shook my head. Looking down, I started to read in my mind.

_August 19,_

"_Well, I hope this work, Lin said it would, so here goes my first day; it's been a month already, that I have started to lose my memories, everyone treats me weird. I don't like it. I feel as though I lost my parents all over and people are giving me the pity eye. I hate it. I'm alone most of the time, and for a reason, I miss Naru. I don't know how to explain it.. He left to bury his brother. I remember his eyes, even though they seem cold, I can tell sadness does cross his blue eyes. I wish I can console him, since I know what he is feeling.." _ I read, glancing up, Mai was reading with me, leaning her head against my arm.

Looking down, I flipped the pages,

_September 5,_

"_Again, with the scary lady, she keeps popping into my dreams, she accuses me, that it's my fault that she died. I don't remember her. What did I do? I'm alone, and I don't want to bother Lin. I wish Naru will be here, he can help. Odd, why do I keep mentioning him? Oh well, I just wish he can come back soon. Lin told me that he'll be here in the ten, so I hope he can help." _

I flipped, and read some of her other work.

'She wasn't kidding. I did bend down. I have given her the ring. And she keeps mentioning me,' I thought feeling my heart pound, then I went towards last week.

_October 24,_

"_Its been a month, a long month that I slept, but I awoke two days ago and finally I remember everything, everything from insightful. I am glad, but sadden at the same time. Why does everything want us to separate? Why did we do? Naru doesn't' remember me. Not even a single drop. Even if I had no memories, I still remember Naru, and his words killed me, asking me whom am I? But if I fight, and not give up, I can regain Naru back, I know God will help me. If he did in the past. But last night, I dreamed that I was in his embrace, we lay naked under the moonlight, bathing with its light near near an ocean or beach, not sure exactly. We harvest our love. I know it's cliche, but I don't care. Cause we made love showing our love to each other, and the moon was a witness of it. He would kiss me tenderly, kissing each part of me, leaving fire down my skin. He would lift me, so I sat in his lap, and take command of my lips. As our bare chests touch, he cups my breast, and folds them with gentle care, causing me to ache even more. I kiss his side cheek, then he travels his lips down, kissing my chest, down to my tummy, wrapping myself even more with him, as his hand travel down where he never touched me before, causing a fire to irrupt in my tummy. I gasped in pleasure, as he plays using his fingers, where no man ever been. He whispered sweet nothing in my ear, as I parted my legs to give him more access. It felt good, right, I am willing because he's the one I choose to give myself to. Then he lays me down on the ground, staring at me, with his dark blue eyes, that causes me to melt, he takes command one more time on my lips, as I ran my hands down his spine, pinning myself up to him, feeling his chest pressed deep on my breasts, the best feeling in the world. Then I beg. I beg for him. Naru remains quiet, as we parted, noticing that his breathing is hard. He positioned himself, feeling his 'friend' at my entrance, I gasped out, of how it good it felt and weird, an odd feeling, but he just remained there, not moving. He gently runs his hand through my upper part, on my tummy, up around my breasts, giving them a tender kiss on each one, causing me to moan even more, fire, that's all I felt. Even though his eyes are dark, they seem tender, love behind them, causing my heart to race even more than the normal, not that it wasnt' before, but something in his state, is profound, and I loved it. _

_ Then he leans down, and whispers to me, "Not yet," and then I awoke, gasping, and aching for him. It was a bitter sweet dream, because when I turned around, Naru was sitting at his regular sit, reading his book, my old Naru, yet, I ached for him very much. Will he accept my love for him? That I would give up my life again for him. Like I did last time. Isn't that enough to get him to believe me? No, because he doesn't even know me, I'm a stranger, that is married to him. Yet.. My dream didn't have no lust, no, it had pure love, yearning for each other, just like in the tub, and the hospital. I heard that making love is just to relieve stress, or sexual stress, but I don't think that is the case with us. Because if it was, like I said before, Naru would have taken me a long time, not caring for my feelings. I do yearn for him, but not only to make love, but in everything, to spend every waking minute with him, even if we do fight, I won't leave his side. I feel protective, I feel his love from this man, because I want to grow old with him, and if he wants, to be in his arms forever, or what God give us of life."_

I closed the door, gulping deeply. Mai was not looking at me, she was walking up and down her room, clenching into her crushes. I cleared my throat, feeling warm deep in my stomach.

'This girl.. Gave her life for me? And wants more than just something more physical? How much love do we have?." I stopped thinking, as Mai turns towards me, worry, she looks very worried.

"Tell me what he asked for. Please Naru." her voice cracked, moving towards me. I closed the diary placing in my right side of the bed.

'Okay, keeping that part out and to myself.' feeling my chest turning warmer by the second, biting my lower lip, I ran my hand through my hair.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked her. Mai shook her head, taking my hand, a sudden sensation came down, like last time.

"Please, so I can help." she begs. I signed, taking her hand, and surprising her, as I sat her on my lap, wrapping my arms around her, she squeaked, a smirk passes my lips.

"Mai, have you ever heard..."

* * *

**Mai POV**

"Come on Oliver," I whispered low, so no one will hear us. Oliver stood shyly at the end of the hallway, hesitating on what to do. I moved towards him, taking his hand.

"Come one, don't by shy.. I want to show you something," I told him. Pulling him towards my bedroom, he let himself.

Entering my small room, I turned and closed it. Turning around, he stood there not moving.

"I have never been in a girl's room," he admits. I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Oh, you're the first boy to come to my room, so we are the same. Come, I need to show you something," I glee, pulling him towards my bed. Sitting down, I took out my small book, that mama gave me, and gave it to him.

"This is my diary, Mama gave it to me, she said that I can write anything in it. But I'm not good at writing a lot. So can you please write it for me?" I asked him.

He gave me a disbelief look.

"Why would you want me to write it for you?" he asks. I blushed, lowering my head.

"I trust you, and I don't know how to write that much. Please, Gene told me that you are smart for your age." I pleaded.

Oliver arches a brow, moving forward, but I took his hand, moving closer, as a sudden chill ran down my spine.

"Plus, I don't like it here. The dark is scary.. Have you seen the lady? She hides in the dark, but there's this two other ladies," I tell him.

Oliver lifts his gaze up to me.

"Other ladies?" he asks. I move my head, leaning in, I whisper in his ear.

"One lady, wants me to save some memories, so it can save us both. Her name is Gekka, She wants us to do something for her. I don't' know why though," I told him.

Oliver moves, and gulps, noticing how close we were. Moving back, I lower my head.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you said you seen the girl with the scratch face, and you believe me, unlike your brother," I whispered. Oliver moves forward, and takes a hold of my hand.

"Alright, what memories does she want us to save?" he asks. I smiled broadly, as I take his hand.

"The memories of our future selves,"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.. And um.. I just wanted to add some spice to the thing.. I felt it should be included, since after all they are married..


	11. Chapter 11: Secret Massage

A disclaimer; I do **NOT** own Ghost Hunt

Chapter Eleven: Secret Massage

Mai POV

I awoke that night, due to a noise in the hallway, a knocking, and loud walking. Slowly, opening my eyes, I felt an arm around my waist protectively, which I missed a lot. Moving slowly, turning around, my eyes landed on Naru sleeping form. I smiled gently, reaching out, I brush his bangs away from his close eyes.

"I hope it worked," I whispered, leaning in, and kiss his cheek closing my eyes, and lean my cheek against his, just to enjoy it, just in case. Sadly I had to move to get up, but Naru tightens his hold on me.

"What's wrong?" Naru asks, in a groggy voice. I turned my head, to notice that Naru eyes are open, watching me. My heart leaps from it.

"Noise, I heard a noise that woke me," I told him, Naru removes his arm from my waist, and gets up, rubbing his eyes.

"I didn't even realize I fell asleep," He admits, getting up, adjusting his black shirt, and pants. I got on my knees, moving forward noticing the my leg doesn't hurt as bad as before, but it felt uncomfortable.

"Well, you barely don't get any sleep, so it's good. And I did ask you to stay the night," I blushed, looking down. Naru shrugs his shoulders, as I moved away from my bed, staring at Naru cell, which lay on top of the nightstand. With the lights on.

"How long have we been asleep, its two in the morning," I gasped out, taking the cell, and handing it to him. Naru takes it, and place it on his front pants pocket.

"About ten hours," he mumbles, standing next to me. I rubbed my ruffle hair, but then the sound started up again. Moving forward towards the door, Naru follow suit.

My heart starts to pound hard, reaching the door, from the dim light, I notice something shining on the ground next to the door. Bending down, I spotted the glass slipper. I glance up at Naru.

"Did you place it here?" he asks, bending down, taking the shoe. I shook my head. Looking up at him, he's just expecting the shoe. Moving it.

"Why would I? That makes no sense, I left it downstairs, next to the monitors," I explain, getting up. Then the pain shot through me.

"Eii, Forgot my leg isn't a hundred, get me my crutches," I asked kindly, pointing at my right. Naru moves, and gets me my crushes.

"Thanks," I smiled, taking it from his hands, placing it under my armpits, grasping the rubber part, I moved to open the door.

The noise kept getting higher and higher. Walking outside, I turned my gaze towards my right, and spotted Yasu and Madoka at the end of the hallway, talking. Naru takes a hold of my arm, stopping me from walking even more.

"Wait," he whispered, turning his gaze towards them.

"What are they doing?" I asked, noticing that they seem off, don't know how to explain myself, but they seem not themselves, as we walked carefully towards them.

"Ms. Hara? Yasu?" Naru calls out, but nothing. They seem to be in deep conversation. Both stopped talking, and turns towards us.

Noticing that they are wearing not our time clothes, but 1930, Masako wears a high bun, with deep red lipstick, long black dress, and Yasu wear an old fashion tux, comb hair, with a deep smirk. I moved next to Naru, noticing that his attire as well changed.

"Daisuke," Yasu calls out, moving forward. Naru arches a brow, but then glance down at me, giving me an odd expression, noticing the hallways no longer are dark, but light, with old fashion music on the first floor.

"Hayato." Naru bows, causing me to frown at his sudden action.

"I heard you marry Ella, how interacting," Yasu smiles at him, but I notice his eyes turn darker than the normal, as his glasses shining with the light from the hallway.

"Interacting, what do you mean Hayato?" Naru asks, noticing that he's becoming stiff. A sly smirk passes through Yasu lips.

"A poor Maid ends up marrying a rich handsome bloke like you? Don't you think is too much of a conscience? Haven't you heard, that Ella has been in love with me for many years now," I felt my heart stop at the mention; Naru glance down at me.

"Was she now?" Naru mumbles, giving me a straight look, but revolts his sight back towards Yasuhara.

"Oh, haven't she told you?" Yasu smiles even more. I felt myself grow warm, but not in a good way.

"Excuse us," I bowed, turning around to leave, but then Masako cleared her throat.

"I'm glad you married, after all, I don't want some low life going after my husband," and with that I heard their steps disappears. I turned to see that Naru seems in deep thought.

"It hurts you know," I told him, but then Naru turns his gaze towards me, his blue eyes seem deep, something deep.

"I think I know what's going on.. I just need one more peace to get everything together," he mumbles.

"Like always, but what with the shoe?" I asked, as he move his hand, lifting the shoe in his eye level.

"Don't know," he tells me. I moved forward, wrapping my arm around his arm, leaning against his arm.

"Then what do we do? Apparently Ella wants us to see what really happen, but I don't get why are we living this?" I asked. Naru leans against the wall, looking at the shoe.

"Don't know, I really don't, this is new for me." He admits. I frowned, shivering at the sudden memory of what happen in the shower.

'I miss it.. Wonder if we will ever be normal once again, I miss our fights and our make up,' I thought, my expression turning sad once again.

Naru turn his gaze down,

"We should head down.. To see what we can gather," he tells me. I shook my head, adjusting myself. Turning towards our right, we started to head towards the stairs, feeling the hair on my back neck stood.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." I told Naru stopping in the middle of the hallway. Turning around, my eyes landed on a woman, wearing a long white dress, with blood covering her. She looks transparent, standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Ella," her name came out as a whisper. Naru turns eyeing the ghost.

"Tell us, what do you want us to do?" Naru asks, moving towards my side. Ella eyes lit up a little, noticing that they are bleak, no color.

She points out the window, at the end of the hallway. We moved towards it, carefully not touching Ella. Finally reaching the window, we glance outside, only to notice that we had a view of the waterfall, and the old bridge.

"Um?" I asked, turning to face Ella, but she disappears. Lifting my gaze, Naru returned back to normal, as my leg started to hurt once again.

"Eii, what did she wanted us to see?" I asked, leaning against the window for support. Naru kept watching out.

"Let's go," he whispers, turning towards me, wrapping his arm around my waist, I blushed, clearing my throat.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, limping towards my crutches." Naru remained quiet, bending down, taking them and giving it to me.

"Nothing," he admits.

"Lier, you always lie, tell me. We need to find a way to resolve this." I argued, going down the stairs. Naru remained quite still.

Reaching down, we heard a loud slam of the door. Causing me to jump in fright. Naru turns his body towards the doors, only to hear another slam.

"What the?" I asked confused, moving towards the noise. Naru follow suit, but each step we took, the atmosphere seems to get thicker and thicker.

"Is it me? Or the air starting to get thick to breath in?" I asked. My chest rising up and down.

"No, I feel it too," Finally Naru speaks. Reaching the brown door, that leads towards our base, the door opens and shuts by itself, very hard which I might add, cause me to jump back from fright.

"What is going on?" I asked, feeling eerie as before. All of the sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to scream.

"Ahh," I made a huge jump, turning around, feeling my heart pound hard, as Lin stood in front of us, giving us an odd look.

"Lin, don't scare me like that, almost died of fright," I scolded, trying to calm my racing heart.

"Sorry, I thought I heard noises, and the cameras picked up something, so I went to check it out." he tells us, Naru arched a brow, moving towards the slamming door.

Like before, that panic rose in my heart, when we became blind and we had to share sight. That same feeling.

"No, don't go, wait," I told him, moving, forgetting my leg, I capture his arm, pulling him back.

"Mai?" He asks a bit startle with my sudden actions. I wrap my arm around his arm, shaking.

"I have a bad feeling, please don't go in there, I feel it again. Just like last time.

"Its base Mai, nothing.." but he suddenly stops talking, as I heard something flying hard against the wall making a loud sound. This time Lin took over, going around us, he opens the door, and signed, shaking his head.

"What?" Naru asks, as I let go. I follow suit. Going on, my eyes grew at the damage to the equipment. One of the monitors, is across the room, broken, with steam coming out.

"That could have killed you." I gasped out..

"At least this time you didn't damage the equipment," Lin mumbles, causing Naru to stare at him.

"Explain." Naru asks, I felt a sweat drop at Lin comment.

"One time only.. You will never drop it right? And Naru hasn't even told me that it was insured." I grumbled, going towards the keyboards on the floor, under the table, while Naru follow suit.

"This is not Ella work," I heard Naru say, as I straighten up, placing the keyboards on top of the table. Turning towards him, I arch a brow.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Maybe she became mad or something?" I mumbled, but Naru nods his head, moving forward, to pick up some papers.

"She was upstairs with us, and pointed, she wanted to show us. She was calm at the moment. Why would she do this?" Naru asks, turning his gaze towards me. I fidget with my crutches, moving forward.

"Um, to get something across, to show us something?" I declare. But Naru kept shaking his head.

"No, we are here for two days now, if she did, she would have done it earlier. I think there's another ghost here," he place the papers neatly on top of the table.

"Another ghost?" I asked, fixing the monitors once again.

"Noll, why would say that? Ms. Hara only presented a ghost, not two." Lin mumbles, grabbing the broken monitor on the floor.

Naru shakes his head, turning his gaze at him, pointing up at the side wall on our right.  
I turned to follow it, and my eyes widen at the sight.

"What the?" I mumbled, moving towards the wall.

"**She's A Vengeful Ella, Make Ella.. Pay!" ** it wrote out big bloody words. I felt myself grow cold, feeling Naru moving towards me.

"Its something to think over.. Why would the ghost write that?" Lin asks, standing next to me. The three of us examine the writing, then the door slams open, causing me to jump, taking a hold of my chest.

"What the hell happen?" I heard Ayako cuss, turning around, I breathed out, watching as the rest of the gang came in.

"What the?" John mumbles, while Bou-san and Yasu came towards our way.

"We have a second ghost." Naru mumbles, turning around, stuffing his hands inside of his pockets.

"How? I don't feel another presents," Masako argues, while Yasu scrunches his face, adjusting his glasses, reading the words.

"Weird," Yasu mentions, causing me to glance up.

"Weird?"

"Yes. Something seems off about this. Not sure." He adjusted his glasses, turning around towards Naru.

"Give it a second look Boss. Something seems off about this." Yasu mumbles, stretching his arms above his head.

I turned to face the words again.

"She's A Vengeful Ella, Make Ella..Pay.." but the way drops down, as though it couldn't finish the sentence it wanted to.

"I don't see anything," Ayako spoke, moving towards my side, feeling Masako as well. From the corner of my eye, I spotted her eyeing the thing too, covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve.

"What's your thoughts?" I asked Masako. Masako rose her gaze towards me, arching a brow, but then shakes her head.

"I have no idea. I don't sense a second ghost. Its strange."

"I have an idea."

The three of us, turn to face him, watching as the males clean up the mess. Masako moved towards Naru, helping him out.

I felt my heart painfully jumpy, noticing that Masako flirts with Naru.

"Its too heavy," Masako tells Naru, while she pretends to pick up the monitor; Naru moves to get the monitor, noticing that his hand grazes with her hand, causing her to blush. Naru blinks blankly at her, but shrugs away as though its nothing.

'At least he doesn't seem so affected.' I thought, feeling a soft push on my shoulder.

"Mai what's wrong?" Ayako asks. I lift my gaze and shook my head.

"Thinking about the words," I fibbed. Ayako shakes her head.

"Sure, and not the fact that Masako is flirting with Naru, and getting every chance to touch him?" she nudges her shoulder. I turn my gaze back, noticing that she was touching Naru forearm.

I bit my lower lip, feeling edgy and not good.

'Well, I'm older, and more mature, I can let it sly, not like when we were younger. And now is different, he's my husband. And we have been through a lot.. But then why does it bother me? I don't like no woman touching him.. I'm selfish.' I thought darkly, rubbing my chest.

"Mai. I was only don't cry." I heard Ayako frantic. I glance up, feeling tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm crying?" I asked confused. Touching my cheek. I felt it moist.

"Why is she crying?" I heard Naru voice. Causing me to cry even harder than before, covering my mouth.

"I don't know. I was only messing with her, about Masako flirts with Naru." Ayako defends, feeling Naru go stiff.

"Don't ever do that again," Naru growls out. Wiping my cheeks, I hiccuped, shaking my head.

"I'm crying cause I feel sad, it has nothing to do with what you just said." I told Ayako, but Ayako didn't believe me.

Moving forward, Naru kept an eye on me, but cleared his throat.

"First light, we are going to investigate the waterfall. I have a hunch. You all can go back to sleep. I'll keep watch." he explains.

Everyone nods, heading out. Watching Masako gives a long last look at Naru, then leaving. Ayako pats my back.

"I'm sorry, I was only teasing," I found profound deep apology in her tone, and I shook my head and with that she leaves me. Lin sat, adjusting the monitors.

While everyone left, Naru cleared his throat, bending down, coming eye to eye with me, arching a brow, giving me a long dark look.

"What?" I asked, but a hiccuped escapes me.

"Why were you crying?" He asks. I lower my head, feeling sad once again.

"I don't know," I admitted, but Naru captures my chin, lifting it up, so he can meet with my eyes.

"You are scared that I would just run off with any other woman? Aren't you?" he asks, causing me to do a double blink.

"No." I lie completely.

Naru turns his gaze, landing on Lin, moving forward, he places a rapid kiss on my cheek, causing me to blush even more.

"I won't. For a reason, you make me go crazy," and with that he straightens up, clearing his throat.

"Now, Mai, I need you to watch over the cameras," he tells me, I just stood there paralyzed, as his words sank in.

'He said the same thing the first time around, why would he?' I thought, feeling a bit lightheaded. I moved forward, grabbing his hand. I ran my thumb across his palm, lowering my head, as my bangs over my eyes.

"If is anything Naru.." I paused, not noticing that he turns his gaze towards me.

"What?" he asks. I felt my heart jump hard against my ribs.

"I would die for you, because you have no idea how much I love you," I cried, hiccuping. I heard signed, turning around, but captures my hand.

"Its stupid to die for another, I read in your diary. Don't ever do that again," he whispers. I shook my head, feeling low.

"Mai.." he started, but as I lift my gaze, his eyes grow big, while more tears kept coming down my cheeks.

"I'm not joking Naru. I would do it again. You did the same. We will die for each other, so the other will live on. But what I learned that we can't live without each other. We became so independent of each other, that's not having you in my life is like a peace of me being thrown out, died. My heart.." I touch my chest, feeling my own breath going in and out.

"My heart aches for you and only you. When I saw Masako touching you like that, it hurts. I'm selfish Naru. I can't. And yet you don't even remember me. For you, I'm a stranger. You should have free will go about. I should let you go. But I'm to selfish Naru," I cried even harder than before.

Naru remained quiet, noticing that he runs his thumb across my knuckles. Causing me to shiver.

"So.. I decided," I cleared my throat.

"Decided?" he asks, noticing a hesitation on his tone.

"I decided to not touch you any more, or rely on you as much. I don't want to be selfish, cause it hurts. I'm being realistic. Like you always say. We are not good at this, I'm not good at this. I don't even know the first thing about being a wife. And here I go, running my mouth of how we should communicate, and such. I scolded you so much, I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to." I cried out, covering my eyes with my free arm, I felt tired for a reason.

"Stupid." I heard Naru mention.

"I know," I cried out.

"Then don't give up. What the hell? What you say is true, for a reason we got married, and we have been married for seven months. You just want to give up? Just because Ms. Hara, or any woman, would flirt with me, you would just give up?" He seems angry.

"You don't remember me," I gasped out, hiccuping. Naru growls, causing me to lower my arm, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Don't do this Mai. We have been through so damn much, just for you to give up." He moves forward, taking a hold of my arm, he looks so mad, his blue eyes piercing right at me.

"But you.." I started but Naru shakes his head violently.

"No buts Mai. I didn't go through hell and back to get you back. I don't care if the whole damn universe, or the supernatural world wants us to separate. The only person that I want is you to fight for us. Sure as hell right now I'm fighting. Fighting for us. So don't come with your pitiful story, that you aren't worth it."

"How the hell should you know Naru?" I am starting to get mad, my voice rising.

"Damn it Mai. Don't do this again. Why the hell did I ever fall for a stubborn woman like you. Get this through your thick mind Mai. We are stuck together. Nothing in this universe or the next will separate us. Not even the devil himself." He growls out, causing my eyes to widen at his sudden words.

"Naru?" this time I lower my voice, as Naru blinks at me.

"What?" he was so angry, that he was shaking a little.

"Do you remember?" I asked, feeling a little hope, as Naru eyes narrow, closing his eyes, he cleared his throat, shaking his head.

"Since I awoke," he tells me, covering my mouth, shock. I felt myself grow, shock, then anger, anger hits me hard.

"Jerk, tea addicted..." Then a sudden pain hit my head, causing me to wince, grasping my head, I fell on my knees, dropping the crutches.

"Mai, damn it." he spat, kneeling next to me, taking a hold of my shoulder. I glance up, as the tears kept rolling down my cheeks.

"So it worked," I cried out, Naru shakes his head, noticing his eyes turning sad. I cupped his cheek.

"Then Equivilant exchange worked, thank God." I whispered out, hissing more.

"Mai?" I heard.

Glancing up, Lin bends down, giving me a wary look, which was rare.

"Don't worry, it's complicated," Naru explains. I gulped, as the pull on my head, seems to get worse.

"Ah, Naru..Remember, to keep it safe always," I told him, while everything started to fade. Naru nods, while everything started to get blurry.

"I will, and I will get you back," he mumbles. I smiled gently at him, closing my eyes, everything started to really fade, and the last thing I saw is Naru weary blue eyes...

"I will keep your soul safe," I heard Naru whisper in my ear, then nothing.

At least, I will go with a good knowledge, that Naru will take care of my soul.. Thanks to Gene.

* * *

**Naru POV**

"Our future memories?" I asked confused at Mai. Watching the night light bathe the room, making it look all mystical.

"Yes. You see," she moves to get up, and went to her drawer, and took out a small container, a jar more likely.

"In here, we store our eldest self's memories, but we need to hide it somewhere, so no one will see it."

"Um?"

"Ah. I know, a picture, memories can behold in a picture, so we can get Sister Isabella to take our picture, and then we can have her hold it for us." she seems so excited.

"That makes no sense," I told her, crossing my arms, puffing out my lower lip.

"It does, you'll see, and Oliver," Mai lower her voice, taking a hold of my hand, my heart jumped, but I snatched it away.

"What?" I asked.

"I like you, and I want to be your best friend," she mumbles, blushing hard. I cleared my throat, adjusting my shirt.

"I should go, Gene will get mad," I stood to leave, only to have Mai take a hold of my hand, surprising me, she wraps her arms around me, my eyes grew.

"You're the first best friend I ever had. Please remember me when you leave." I just stood there, not knowing what to do. But a reason...

I just hugged her back,

'I want to,'

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. And it will be explained later on how Naru got his memories back. :) Good day.. Check out Metamorphosis, is adapted by Otaku-addic. (Save Me) and it's going to be a bit different from the original plot. I hope.


End file.
